Ela é O cara!
by Jeen V
Summary: Lily Evans ama quadribol mais que tudo. E faz de tudo para ser A melhor. Até ir para Hogwarts no lugar de seu primo... Como John Evans! L/J...
1. Trailer

**N/A**: Oii povo! \o

Estou aqui mais uma vez para fazer outra fic da epoca dos Marotos! O/

Ela é baseada no filme:_ Ela é O cara_! Adoro esse filme e resolvi fazer uma fic baseada nela! xD

**Aqui está um "mini" trailer. E quem for ler gostaria de perguntar se prefere em 1ª pessoa ou 3ª.... Porque ainda estou em duvida! x_x" **

Espero que gostem do trailer!

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo. Alias, alguns perso. é de minha autoria assim como a fic em si.

* * *

**  
**

** Ela é O cara **

**Por: Jen V.**

* * *

**Uma paixão... **

-Lily, você é melhor que muitos jogadores do meu time!

-É eu sei! -Respondeu sorrindo entre seus lábios.

**Desilusões...**

-Cortaram nosso time de quadribol! - Melissa O ´Conel gritou indignada.

Isso não vai ficar assim! -Respondeu Lily Evans enquanto caminhava até seu namorado e capitão do time masculino de quadribol da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Wortlooh.

**Um rompimento... **

-Só não quero que se machuque!

-Você é um merda Amus! -Respondeu raivecida, jogando a goles em sua cara.

**Uma idéia...**

-John, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? -Perguntou fitando-o incrédula.

-Minha querida, estou indo atrás de meu sonho, que não tem nada a ver com magia... Não agora! -Respondeu piscando um olho enquanto subia em cima de sua vassoura.

**Outra idéia mais louca ainda... **

-Se não pode com eles, vença-os! Hogwarts. Ai vou eu!

**Tudo pelo quadribol...**

-Lily! Você está louca! - Melissa disse chacoalhando-a.

-MEL! ESSA É MINHA CHANCE! Eles vão me pagar!

**Em Hogwarts... **

-Er.. -Lily limpou a garganta, para engrossar a voz. -Sou John Evans e vocês devem ser meus colegas de quarto!

Eles não pronunciaram nenhuma palavra, deixando-a sem graça.

**E Marotos! **

-John, você acaba de ser nomeado o quinto Maroto! -Disse Sirius Black sorrindo abobado.

-E isso é bom? -Perguntou olhando-os confusa.

-Cara, virei teu fã! -Disse James Potter com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

**Velhas amigas... **

-Alice! Emme! Lene! Sou eu! Lily! -Sussurrava e chacoalhava as mãos.

-Lily? LILY?!?! -Alice Cabot disse quase gritando pelo susto.

-Vocês precisam me ajudar!!

**E... quadribol! **

-O teste para o time de quadribol já está aberto. Vamos ver o que vai me aparecer... -Disse James, rodando os olhos de tédio. -Precisamos de outro artilheiro e um novo apanhador. Para o time da Grifinória e Dumbledore me botou como Capitão do time de Hogwarts. Legal!

Lily apenas deu um sorriso confiante.

**Mais ajuda... **

-Se você me ajudar a ter um encontro com a Morgans, eu te ajudo no quadribol!

-Fechado!

**E finalmente... **

-John, nesses dois meses que te conheci, já o nomeei como um irmão para mim, igualmente os Marotos, e você me apunha-la pelas costas assim?! -Gritava James Potter magoado e com muita raiva.

-James, eu não fiz nada! Eu sou seu amigo cara! -Gritava Lily exasperada.

**O grande jogo das escolas... **

-Lily? O que faz aqui?! -Perguntou Amos Diggory olhando-a intrigado.

-Nada do teu interesse idiota. -Respondeu empurrando-o.

**E finalmente a verdade... **

-Me desculpe James, não queria ter escondido isso de você, dos Marotos. Mas tive medo. Eu adoro quadribol tanto quanto você e essa foi a minha chance de me vingar de Amos! Espero que possa me perdoar!

**Marotos e... Ruiva!?**

-Sabe ruivinha, ele precisa de uma ótima despedida não acha?! -Perguntou Sirius, sorrindo charmosamente.

Ela e Os Marotos apenas sorriram e trocaram olhares.

-Com certeza meu caro Almofadinhas!

-Lily, você é O' cara! -Remus Lupin disse sorrindo.

-É, eu sei! -Respondeu piscando um olho.

**Aprontando todas em Hogwarts.**

-É, eu sou um cara gostoso! Um cara gostoso pra caramba!

* * *

**N/A: Bem, ai está o trailer! Espero que tenham curtido! xD **

**Enfim, 1ª ou 3ª pessoa?! 8D **

**E ela não está toda igual o filme não! (Só algumas falas e tals... ho ho!) 8D**

**Enfim....**

**kisus ja nee**

**Reviews?! *--***

**18/06/09**


	2. Diversão e Decepção

**N/A**: Oii povo de novo! \o

Não demorei pra atualizar hein!! \o²

Bem, já que ficou empatado... Irei fazer em 3ª pessoa e um diario dela... xD

Enfim, espero que gostem do 1º cap!

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo. Alias, alguns perso. é de minha autoria assim como a fic em si.

* * *

**  
**

**Ela é O cara **

**Por: Jen V.**

* * *

_Era um dia ensolarado e todos estavam numa ilha onde só habituavam bruxos no Havaí. Principalmente estudantes em temporada de férias e da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Wortlooh, no interior de Londres. Era uma das melhores escolas de M&B da Europa. Era um enorme castelo... Enfim, voltando ao assunto..._

_Bem, não sou uma bruxa, bruxa... Sou... Trouxa. É parece que é um xingamento, mas no mundo dos bruxos não é. Só eu e John, meu primo, que possuímos magia no sangue da família (creio eu!). _

_Bem, deixa apresentar-me. Sou Lily Evans, uma ruiva gostosa e linda. Sou modesta, fazer o quê! _

_Deixando as gracinhas de lado, irei me apresentar adequadamente. _

_Não sou muito alta, tenho só 1,66 de altura (muito grande...), meus cabelos são compridos e cortados em V, era avermelhado tipo, uma mistura de acaju com vermelho forte. Adoro meu cabelo para falar a verdade. Meus olhos são de um verde intenso, um verde inexplicável como dizem meus amigos. Eu pago um pau pro meu olho. Sou branquela, mas nada que um solzinho não resolva!_

_Bem, como já citei, estou classificada na classe GOSTOSA, então já devem imaginar. (Modéstia mandou lembranças Lily Evans...)_

_E eu aqui, nesse dia lindo e gostoso, trancada na varanda do quarto da casa de praia escrevendo em você de vez estar jogando a coisa que mais amo nesse mundo: Quadribol! Que por sinal, sou muito boa! Jogo de artilheira..._

_Pois é... Inacreditável! _

_Mas nem __sempre irei contar o que me acontece aqui, vai que alguém lê sabe... Ai dá encrenca! Só estou escrevendo mesmo porque precisava desabafar contigo meu velho amigo. Eu e você, Você e eu... _

_E__nfim, meu lindo namorado chegou. Até qualquer dia._

_**---x---**_

Quando Lily viu o namorado, logo pulou em seu colo e o beijou.

-Vamos Amus? –Perguntou enquanto puxava-o para fora da casa ás pressas.

-Hei! Hei! Hei! Calma Lily! O campo não irá sair de lá! –Disse Amus Diggory, seu namorado.

Ele a puxou para si.

-As meninas estão me esperando Amus! –Emburrou Lily, olhando-o pidona.

Amus apenas revirou os olhos e jogou a namorada em seu ombro esquerdo.

-Então vamos Srta. Artilheira Evans! –Disse dando um lindo sorriso.

**--x--**

Logo á frente, avistaram o campo de quadribol, onde estavam todos seus amigos e penetras para verem o jogo.

Amus á levou até seu time e colocou-a no chão.

-Obrigado pela carona Sr. Capitão! –Disse envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijando.

-De nada. Agora vai lá e arrasa! –O sorriso não saia de seu rosto.

Lily apenas piscou o olho e lhe deu as costas.

-MEL! –Gritou jogando-se em cima da melhor amiga. –Cheguei loira! -Gritou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a gritar pelo susto.

-Lilian Evans! –Gritou exasperada. –Nunca mais faça isso ruiva! –Bufou de raiva. –Alias, está atrasada! –Repreendeu a ruiva que sorria sem graça para as outras amigas. –Mas mesmo assim somos imbatíveis! GO girl! –Gritou pulando com fúria.

Foi uma cena cômica. Como se todos parassem e olhassem para aquela loira pulando que nem louca.

-Mel, Mel...-Disse Eliza balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Menos! Então vamos?!

Melissa O´Conel era _A_ loira como dizia Lily. Muito bonita. Possuía um sorriso encantador. Era alta e esbelta, sempre chamando a atenção dos carinhas mais lindos do colégio. E jogava de artilheira junto de Lily. Por isso o 'imbatível'.

Eliza Simpson era morena, seus cabelos curtos davam um charme para seu rosto bem moldado. Era alta e charmosa. E sua posição no time era apanhadora. Era a terceira 'imbatível'.

As meninas tiraram as blusas e ficaram só de biquínis vermelho e shorts curtinho e vermelho também. O outro time usava biquíni branco, o shorts, igualmente.

Lily, Mel e algumas meninas amarraram os longos cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo alto e depois seguiram para suas vassouras.

Os dois times já estavam nas alturas, perto das balizas, cada uma em sua posição.

-Capitãs dos times, por favor. –Chamou Amus Diggory, no centro do campo.

Eliza e a outra capitã do time adversário ficaram frente á frente.

- Vocês sabem as regras. Se eu perceber qualquer dano maior que o normal no quadribol, o time será expulso. Tenho dito. Apertem as mãos e bom jogo. _Estarei de olho_. –Terminou Diggory, indo até a 'mala' onde estavam as bolas.

As duas capitãs apertaram as mãos com força. Á tempos eram rivais, tanto no quadribol quanto em outros assuntos.

Ele abriu a maleta onde estavam guardadas as bolas goles, balaço e o pequeno pomo de ouro.

As duas levantaram vôo e ficaram nas suas posições.

-Podem começar! –Gritou Amus, soltando as bolas.

O jogo foi muito disputado, mas como sempre, Lily e Mel eram imbatíveis quando pegavam adversárias de quem não gostavam. Não era a toa que eram as melhores artilherias da escola!

50x20

Era a pontuação.

Eliza ainda observava o campo á procura do pequeno travesso pomo de Ouro. Quando o avistou, jogou sua vassoura para pegar impulso e correr até o pomo. Lily e Mel davam cobertura para ela sempre que alguma menina do outro time a via e tentava derrubá-la.

-Valeu meninas! –Gritou Eliza, quando viu o balaço e a goles indo na sua direção. As meninas prontamente o arremessaram.

-Não á de que Elinda! –Gritou Mel, piscando um olho.

80x50

Já se passaram quase uma hora de jogo e nada da Eliza pegar o pomo.

Mas quando menos esperava, Eliza desceu da vassoura e entregou o pomo para Amus, que sorria abertamente.

-E Woortlooh vence! –Gritou Amus com felicidade.

As meninas desceram de suas vassouras e se cumprimentaram.

-Lily, você jogou muito bem! Ótima defesa! –Disse a goleira Nora.

Ela apena sorriu e abraçou a amiga e logo avistou o namorado vindo em sua direção.

-Com licença Nora! –Falou e correu até o namorado. –Amus! –Gritou e se jogou novamente em seus braços.

-Mas essa Evans é de mais! Nunca vi ninguém como ela! –Dizia enquanto a rodava no ar.

Ambos gargalhavam.

-Eu sei que mando bem! –Respondeu piscando o olho esquerdo divertida.

-Lily, você é melhor que muito jogadores do meu time! –Disse com ar risonho, mas seu tom de voz mostrava que falara a verdade.

-É, eu sei! –Respondeu sorrindo entre seus lábios.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. Lily sorriu e revirou os olhos.

-Me beije logo! –Ordenou, puxando-o para si. O mesmo correspondeu prontamente...

**---x---**

Passada a ultima semana de férias, todos os alunos voltaram para o colégio, incluindo Mel, Eliza e Lily que nesse momento, caminhavam em direção do campo de quadribol junto das outras meninas, onde haveria treino do time feminino da escola.

-Ultimo ano Eli! Que maravilha! –Melissa O´Conel sonhava. Seus olhos até brilhavam. –Logo, logo terei minha liberdade! –Continuava sonhadora.

As meninas gargalharam.

-Sonhe Mel, sonhe... –Lily respondeu revirando os olhos, divertida.

As seis estavam quase perto do campo quando ouviram uma das jogadoras gritar para elas.

-Esperem! Lily! Mel! Eliza! Nora!! Meninas esperem! –Todas viraram a cara para a menina que as chamavam.

-O que aconteceu Eleonora? Perdeu a hora é? –Comentou Eliza fazendo todas sorrirem.

-Não! Não é nada disso! Meninas, prestem atenção! –Ela respirou fundo e soltou tudo duma vez. –Cortaram nosso time por que não temos muitas garotas inscritas!

-Cortaram nosso time de quadribol! - Melissa O ´Conel gritou indignada.

-Isso não vai ficar assim! -Respondeu Lily Evans enquanto caminhava até seu namorado e capitão do time masculino de quadribol da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Wortlooh.

Lily estava com raiva, muita raiva. Como podiam fazer aquilo com o time delas? Quantas taças as meninas trouxeram para a escola com o suor delas?

-Lily, fique calma! –Eliza pediu olhando-a cuidadosa.

Sabia como a amiga era sangue quente, agia primeiro, pensava depois. Bem, de vez em quando era aos contrários...

-Calma nada! Quero saber direito essa história! –Gritou. Ela quase corria até o campo e as meninas á acompanhavam.

-Olha o Amus ali! –Disse Mel apontando para o grupo de meninos ali presente.

Lily caminhou até ele e parou do seu lado, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Hora, hora se não é Lily Evans! Nossa artilheira número um! –Disse um homem alto e metido, sarcasticamente.

-Não venha com essa Sr. Coller. Sem brincadeiras! –Respondeu olhando-o ameaçadoramente.

-Péssima noticia. É eu sei minha querida e sinto muito pelo teu time. –Respondeu, voltando seus olhos para Amus.

Amus a olhou entristecido com o que acontecia

–Senhor! –Gritou Lily, chamando atenção tanto de Coller quanto de Amus.

Ela olhou para as meninas, que entenderam e concordaram positivamente.

-Queremos entrar para o time masculino. O Sr. sabe que somos boas. –Lily tinha certeza do que falara. Afinal, não é a toa que eram consideradas o melhor time da escola.

Coller apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e gargalhou.

-Desculpe Evans, mas não. Isso não é jogo para menininhas. –Respondeu simplesmente, deixando todos de bocas abertas.

-O Sr. Sabe que somos capazes...

-Não. Meninas nunca superam meninos! É a física!

Elas ficaram indignadas com o que ele falou.

-De qualquer jeito, Amus que decide. –Respondeu sem se irritar com o que havia sido dito.

Coller olhou para Amus, esperando alguma reação.

-Bem eu...

-Você sabe que somos capazes! –Sussurrou Lily, olhando-o profundamente.

-Eu...

-O que está acontecendo? –Perguntou um rapaz com o rosto suado, mas ainda assim bonito, junto de outros jogadores.

-Nada do seu interesse. –Respondeu Mel olhando-o irritada.

-Elas querem entrar para o nosso time! –Respondeu Sr. Coller, incrédulo. –Imagine! Temos um jogo muito importante e elas querem estragar o time.

Todos sorriram incrédulos.

As meninas estavam chocadas com o machismo do Sr. Coller.

-Estragar? Você acha que não somos capazes de ajudar vocês?! –Perguntou Eliza incrédula.

-Ela entendeu! –Sr. Coller jogou as mãos para o céu. –Merlin mandou a luz para ela!

-Amus, você decide! Você mesmo disse que sou melhor que muitos jogadores do seu time! –Lily tentou argumentar.

Todos os rapazes o olharam incrédulos com a revelação.

-Melhor que nós? Explica-se Amus! –Disse um dos meninos.

Amus não sabia o que fazer. Estava divido entre a namorada e o time...

-Eu nunca disse isso! –Disse sério, fitando-a.

Lily ficou mais chocada ainda. Nunca fora tão humilhada por ninguém como estava sendo hoje.

-Por que está mentindo?! Você disse isso sim! –Gritou exasperada.

-Não, não disse. Vocês não jogam muito bem, são meninas, são distrações. Não precisamos de vocês no nosso time Lily, entenda uma coisa: Quadribol não é para meninas! –Respondeu friamente, olhando-a nos olhos.

Lily não sabia o que fazer. O garoto que ela estava namorando á humilhando assim era de mais para ela.

-Então fim de namoro idiota. –Respondeu sombriamente, fazendo todos exclamarem surpresos.

Amus mudou sua feição.

-Voltem pro treino! –Ordenou para os outros rapazes que obedeceram prontamente.

Só ficando ele, Sr. Coller e as meninas.

-Só não quero que se machuque! –Respondeu. Sua voz era suave.

-Você é um merda Amus! –-Respondeu enraivecida, jogando a goles em sua cara e lhe dando as costas.

-Lily, você fez o certo amiga. –Consolou Melissa, abraçando-a.

**--x—**

_Sabe aquele dia que só acontece coisas ruins com você?! Então querido diário, devo contar o que me aconteceu? Então ta! Preciso desabafar mesmo! _

_O besta, idiota, retardado mental, filho de uma boa rapariga... Enfim, o meu ex-namorado me humilhou junto de seus amiguinhos! E o que eu, Lily Evans, pude fazer a não ser terminar o namoro ali mesmo?! Poxa, foi questão de honra! _

_Então, chegando ao portão de casa com quem eu encontro? Com a vaca loira da namorada do meu primo John. Credo! Como ele agüenta aquilo?!? Homens, quem os entende!_

_E ela me disse que não tenho nada na frente e nem atrás e ainda disse que pareço muito com o meu primo John de costas!! Só porque estava com uma calça jeans larga e uma blusa de frio maior que eu?! Quem vê, pensa que ela não tem cara de bunda! Como ele agüenta aquele projeto de Barbie?! _

_E depois disso então! A louca da minha mãe é muito esquisita. Vem com umas idéias pra cima de mim... Eu hein! Ela insiste querer fazer uma enorme festa de aniversário para meus 18 anos, mas ai, eu me pergunto: Ela perguntou se EU queria?! NÃO! Incrível que ninguém pede a MINHA opinião sobre coisas de MIM MESMA! _

_Er... Não sou uma boa filha, pois só a enrolo, tadinha. O pior mesmo é ela ficar feliz porque lhe contei que cortaram o nosso time de quadribol. Há! Quem em sã consciência ficaria feliz com isso?! Eu não fiquei. E ela adora tanto o Amus que mandei ela o chamar pra sair já que ele é viril, musculoso e lindo. _

_Incrível!_

_Bem querido diário, até o próximo desabafo_.

Lily fechou o diário e o trancou com magia. Suspirando, levantou-se e foi até o quarto do primo, John Evans.

Viu que a porta estava aberta e entrou.

-John? O que está fazendo? –Perguntou, sentando-se em sua cama e o olhando curiosa.

-Me mandando! –Respondeu prontamente, enquanto enfiava uma muda de roupa dentro de uma bolsa.

John Evans morava com Lily e a Tia Rose á três anos. Viera morar com elas para estudar em Wortlooh, mas de tanto matar aula, foi expulso e transferido para Hogwarts.

Era muito bonito. Era alto com traços delicados, mas masculinos. Seus olhos eram esverdeados, diferentes da cor de Lily, mas muito expressivos iguais os dela. E é moreno.

-Sua namorada _Monique_ estava te procurando. –Disse Lily com cara de nojo.-Ela é muito chata!

-Legal! –Respondeu, ainda tentando enfiar mais roupas dentro da mochila.-Ela é muito gostosa! -John olhou a e completou. -É coisa de homem!

Lily só o observava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-John!!! O que está fazendo? –Perguntou confusa.

Perguntou novamente, vendo o primo pegar sua guitarra e a bolsa.

-Horas... Apenas...

-John! Você sabe que está encrencado não é? Acabou de ser expulso de Wortlooh e foi transferido para Hogwarts! –Repreendeu Lily com os olhos arregalados. –Não pode...

-E é ai que você entra, querida priminha! –Disse sorrindo de ponta em ponta. –Pode dizer que eu tive uma doença muito foda, tipo... A da vaca louca, e que dure dois meses! –Completou, fazendo descaso com a mão e pegando sua vassoura, parando em frente da janela.

-Dois meses?! Seu louco! –Gritou Lily exasperada. –John! Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?! –Perguntou fitando-o incrédula.

-Minha querida, estou indo atrás de meu sonho, que não tem nada a ver com magia... Não agora! –Respondeu piscando um olho, enquanto subia em sua vassoura.

-Até daqui a dois ou três meses priminha! –Gritou, dando um tchau e mandando um beijo pra ela. –Me deseje sorte!

-John? JOHN! –Correu até a janela e viu o primo partir na sua veloz vassoura.

"Filho da mãe!" Pensou emburrada.

-Lily? Estava falando com o John querida? –Perguntou Rose Evans, olhando ao redor do quarto a procura do sobrinho.

-Er... Não mamãe, estava falando com a árvore daqui de frente que coloquei o nome de John! –Respondeu sorrindo falso.

Rose pareceu concordar com a idéia maluca da filha.

-Então, quero que seu aniversário seja lindo! Tenho tudo planejado! –Dizia sorrindo bobamente.

-MÃE! NÃO QUERO FESTA DE ANIVERSÁRIO! É CONTRA AS REGRAS! –Gritou Lily exasperada.

Rose abaixou a cabeça magoada.

-Ás vezes, me parece que você é igualzinho seu primo! –Disse e se retirou do quarto, deixando uma Lily Evans pensativa.

Ela caminhou até o espelho e se olhou.

Notou sua semelhança com o primo. Era incrível como eram meio parecidos, tirando a cor do cabelo.

Continuou analisando a foto e se analisando até que, surgiu uma idéia em sua cabeça.

-Se não pode com eles, vença-os!Hogwarts, ai vou eu! –Seu sorriso era deslumbrante, não podia ter idéia melhor que essa.

No momento em nada pensava, só no seu plano mirabolante de querer vingar-se do time de Wortlooh por ser humilhada e humilhar suas amigas daquele jeito.

**----------------x--------x----------------------**

**

* * *

**

**N\A: Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro cap! \o **

**Como disse, algumas coisa deixarei igual do filme, umas falas e talz... Mas ela NÃO será totalmente igual o filme! Okays? **

**Obs: Eu esqueci uns negócios sobre quadribol... (Sim, eu sabia de quase tudo... mas sumiu da minha mente! ç.ç) Então, se tiver alguma coisa errada, podem falar... x.x **

**Ajudem a me lembrar! (folgada mode on) kaokosakasoka**

**Agradeço! x.x"**

**Bem, agora é 03:46 da manhã e estou morrendo de sono e como sempre, esqueci de algumas coisas... Enfim, respostas as review! *-***

**Luua. Mell;** Aqui está e espero que goste! \o

Beijos flor!

**Veronica D. M;** Eu também AMO o filme! *0* Por que não me aparece um gato daquele?! Ainda me pergunto... KAOKOSKOASA

Bem, espero que goste do 1º cap! \o

Kisus flor!

**Bellah;** ASSISTA! É perfeito o filme! (*-*) Bem, como você pode ler, eu estou fazendo em 1ªp. Mas ela tem um diario... xD

Espero que tenha gostado!

Kisus flor!

**Kel Prongs;** Aqui está e espero que goste! \o

Kisus flor!

**Carolzynha LF;** Aqui está flor, e sim, tirei de um filme! xD Amo o filme! kosakoa

Eu também espero! o.o

koaskoksosak

Kisus flor!

**Cami Pontas;**Sempre!² ;D skosakosaa Espero que goste do 1º cap! E também espero que fique mara na versão quadribol! .-.

skoaskaso

Aqui está!

Kisus flor!

Nicolle Montreny; Aqui está! *-* Espero que goste!

Kisus flor!

**Luh;** Thanks! Bem, como já citei, ela tem um diario, mas a fic ocorre em 3ªp.

Espero que goste do 1º cap!

Kisus flor!

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Isso me dá mais motivação para escrever mais rapido e posta-las mais rapido! \o **

**Thanks, girls!**

**Reviews?! *--***

**26/06/09**


	3. Falta de sanidade,Lily quer virar homem!

**N/A**: Oii minna \o

Desculpem pela demora do 2ºcap! Mas aqui está ele quentinho para vocês!

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo. Alias, alguns perso. é de minha autoria assim como a fic em si.

* * *

**  
**

**Ela é O cara **

**Por: Jen V.**

* * *

Lily acordou bem humorada. Levantou-se e Foi tomar seu costumeiro banho de toda manhã.

Depois de banho tomado, arrumou-se para ir pra escola.

Penteou os longos cabelos acaju, deixando-os mais lisos. Passou um lápis e uma sombra clarinha.

O uniforme era azul claro: saia rodada até á metade da coxa, blusa branca social, sapato social e meias 3/4 branca. Deixando os três primeiros botões da camisa abertos.

Pegou a mochila com todo o material necessário para a aula e desceu correndo as escadas que nem louca para tomar café da manhã.

Chegou na cozinha com um sorriso enorme nos lábios avermelhados.

-Bom dia mamãe! –Disse gritando, assustando a mãe com o beijo estalado que ela deu.

Rose estranhou a atitude da filha. Nunca a vira ficar tão feliz pela manhã, principalmente de quarta-feira e ainda acordar adiantada quase trinta minutos!

-Bom dia, querida. –Rose ainda estava estranhando.

Apenas deu de ombros, como se deixasse pra lá, já que sabia que sua própria filha era meio maluquinha e voltou a tomar o café.

-Está bem animada esta manhã! –Comentou, olhando-a com felicidade.

Pois já que o humor da filha estava bom nessa manhã, por que não conversar com ela sobre a grande festa que queria fazer?

-Mamãe nem adianta estragar meu humor falando sobre coisas banais. –Disparou Lily olhando-a com reprovação. –Eu conheço esse seu sorrisinho. –Continuou com os olhos semi-serrados em direção á mãe.

-Mas eu... –Viu a filha arquear a sobrancelha e parou de falar. –Está bem, está bem! Eu paro de falar, ta? –Suspirou resignada pela teimosia da filha.

Lily apenas mostrou a língua para ela e depois sorriu. Tomou rapidamente seu café da manhã.

-Mãe, to' indo! Até! –Levantou-se da cadeira rapidamente e beijou a mãe no rosto. –Tenho que conversar com á Mel! Até! –Gritou já da porta da sala e a fechando com tudo.

**--x—**

A escola de Wartlooh era cinco quarteirões da casa de Lily. Então ela caminhava até a escola. Caminhava não, pulava tamanha era sua alegria.

Avistando os longos portões da escola, correu até o mesmo, passando correndo pelas pessoas assustando-as e recebendo xingos.

-MEEEEEL! –Gritou quando avistou a melhor amiga com um grupo de meninos, conversando.

Lily jogou-se em cima dela, quase ás jogando no chão.

-Lily sua louca! –Gritou Mel, abraçando-a também, sorrindo. –Parece que nem nos vimos ontem! -Arqueou a sobrancelha divertida, se separando dela.

-Pode crê! –Respondeu Lily sorrindo. –É que eu acordei feliz! –Continuou, pulando alegremente.

Todos que estavam por perto achou a cena cômica.

-Precisamos conversar! VEM! –Disse Lily rapidamente, puxando-a pela mão, correndo até uma das salas vazias.

-Lily, calma! –Sussurrou Mel assustada com a atitude da amiga.

Lily empurrou Mel para dentro de uma sala e entrou, logo em seguida, trancou a porta e sussurrou um feitiço para ninguém perturbá-las e nem ouvir a conversa.

-Lilian! Pra que tanto drama, por Merlin?! –Gritou Mel, exasperada. –Diga-me o que aconteceu!

Lily respirou fundo, botando o sorriso radiante no rosto delicado.

-Eu tive uma excelente idéia, querida! –Gritou, batendo palmas pela idéia brilhante que teve.

Mel a olhava temerosa. Sabia da mente louca da amiga e sabe-se lá o que ela iria aprontar dessa vez...

Respirando fundo, Lily soltou tudo de uma vez.

-Mel, irei pra Hogwarts no lugar de John! Não é um Maximo?! –Sua cara chegava a ser cômica.

Melissa não sabia o que dizer. Ainda estava em estado de choque pela revelação da amiga.

-Um minuto! Me deixe digerir isso! –Disse com ás mão postadas para frente. Seu estado era cômico. –Okay, tudo digerido e processado. – Mel estava em estado de choque. Ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas, a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

Depois que acordou de seu torpor, ela apenas deu um passo á frente, fitando a amiga.

-Lily! Você está louca! –Melissa disse, chacoalhando-a.

-MEL! ESSA É A MINHA CHANCE! Eles vão me pagar! Eles TEM que pagar! –Disse exasperada. –Eles nos humilharam!

O silêncio reinou na sala, ambas concentradas em seus pensamentos.

-Lily... Você sabe dos riscos, não é? –Perguntou Mel, preocupada. –Sabe que se te pegarem... Lily é Hogwarts! –Exasperou-se novamente.

-Mel, eu sei. Mas é isso que irei fazer. Não mudarei de idéia. Irei para Hogwarts custe o que custar! E irei entrar para o time de Hogwarts e irei jogar contra Amus e seu timinho de merda! –Disse Lily com rancor e ódio na voz.

Mel a analisou. E só ela sabe como é difícil e inútil tentar tirar essa idéia absurda da cabeça da amiga. Suspirou pesadamente e fui sentar-se em cima de uma carteira.

-Puxa...

O silêncio reinou outra vez, até ouvirem o sinal da escola, informando que as aulas estavam começando.

-Bem, se for fazer isso, precisaremos de ajuda! E das boas. E como sempre, euzinha aqui, toda boa, conheço alguém que você também conhece que é ótimo nessas horas! –Seu sorriso era enorme.

O mesmo nome e sorriso, passou-se pela face e mente de Lily.

-POOOL! –Gritaram e pularam juntas.

**--x—**

_Sabe querido diário, que agora o nomeio com o nome de Lilynha, Pool é um amor de pessoa! Adoooro ele! Só que Mel, eu e Eliza, tivemos que suar muito para aquele bruxo indefinido me ajudar!_

_Estou tão feliz porque conseguirei ir para Hogwarts-A melhor escola de M&B da Europa!_

_Terei que treinar modos masculinos, ISSO MESMO!_

_ESTOU FERRADA!_

_Não tinha pensado nisso! E o pior que o Pool me disse que não teria como arrumar poção polissuco, pois demora um mês para ficar pronta e eu só tinha uma semana para me aprontar!_

_Manias masculinas, gírias masculinas...._

_Okay, estou muito, muito, muuuuuito ferrada!_

_Querida Lilynha, até o próximo contato, pois eu estou chocada com essa revelação_!

* * *

**N/A:** \O

Sei que foi um cap pequeno. Mas enfim, as vezes não tenho paciência para ficar descrevendo todos os movimentos dela néah?! x.x

Ainda porque é em 3ª pessoa então... xD

ENFIM, as confusões já já apareceram e no proximo cap, meu querido _Pool_ aparecerá! (6

(Junto de confusões... CLARO!)

Como puderam perceber, deixei alguns nomes como Monique e Pool. Mas se pá, serão só esses! ;D

Tentarei não demorar mais, okay?

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Thaty;** Aqui está flor, e espero que goste!

Kisus!

**Cami Pontas;** Que bom! E espero que goste do 2ºcap!

Kisus!

**Luua. Mell;** Aqui está flor, e espero que goste!

Kisus!

**Bellah;** Fico feliz que gostou! *-*

Espero que goste do 2ºcap!

Kisus!

**Amanda;** Obrigada! Minha mente é insana! xD

Bem, acho que daqui á uns 2 ou 3 cap ela já já estará infiltrada em H! \o

Espero que tenha gostado do 2ºcap!

Kisus!

**Marydf Evans Cullen;** \o

Que bom que gostou!

Pois é, cansei daquela Lily dramatica e talz! ._. xD

sakosaksaoa

Nem um pouquinho! ;D

kaosaksa

Espero que goste do 2ºcap!

Kisus!

**Bem, reviews é importante! Se gostou da história, deixe um recado! *-* **

**Assim que possível, postarei mais rápido! *-***

**(Eu sei rimar... Lálálá!)**

**Reviews?!**

**07/07/09**


	4. Preparando Lily

**N/A**: Bem, dessa vez não demorei muito néah? \o

Enfim, não fiquei muito satisfeita com o que escrevi, não consegui passar o que eu queria... Mas é vocês que veêm se está bom... .-.

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo. Alias, alguns perso. é de minha autoria assim como a fic em si.

* * *

**Ela é O cara **

**Por: Jen V.**

* * *

Lily não conseguiu dormir bem a madrugada toda. Sua preocupação aumentava a cada coisa que lembrava sobre costumes masculinos.

Ás sete horas da manhã, levantou-se e foi fazer sua costumeira rotina.

Tomou banho, colocou o uniforme, passou lápis BEM preto nos olhos, para retratar o seu humor, pegou sua mochila e desceu para tomar café.

-Bom dia mamãe. –Falou com a voz grogue.

-Bom dia querida... –A Sr. Rose respondeu, olhando-a atentamente. –Está tudo bem?

Lily jogou-se na cadeira.

-Por que não estaria? –Respondeu olhando a mãe com uma cara de morte. –Estou tão feliz! Pulando de alegria. UPP! –Continuou, dando pulinhos na carteira e jogando as mãos para cima.

Rose assustou-se com a filha. Essas mudanças repentinas de humor de Lily, á deixava muito confusa.

-Está bem. –Respondeu com cuidado, ainda a analisando e voltando a tomar seu café.

-John irá direto para Hogwarts, não é?

Lily a olhou como se estivesse louca.

-Ahn?!

Rose apenas revirou os olhos para a filha.

-Ele irá direto para Hogwarts da casa do seu pai! –Respondeu como se fosse obvio.

-Olha meus olhos! –Mandou Lily quase chocando sua cabeça com a de Rose. –Tá' vendo? Então, sei lá.

"Eu não entendo mais essa menina!" Rose a olhava como se ela fosse de outro mundo.

"Só porque os olhos estão pretos desse jeito..."

-Que tem seus olhos estarem pretos com John? –Perguntou confusa.

-Não sei! Ai é que ta! Hoje meu humor é negro! Totalmente negro! Por isso dos meus olhos estarem pretos assim. Sinistro né? –Perguntou animada. –Bem já estou indo, Mel deve estar me esperando. Chegarei tarde hoje! Beijos mamãe! –Gritou já da porta, logo em seguida a fechando com força.

-Estou confusa! –Rose disse para si mesma, tentando achar um jeito de entender as maluquices da filha...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Melissa a olhava confusa e receio. Pois Lily Evans quieta desse jeito em TODAS as aulas... Era... Esquisito? No mínimo!

Arrancou uma folha do seu caderno de anotações e escreveu um bilhete, logo em seguida acertando a cabeça da amiga.

-Aii! Quem foi?! – Gritou Lily, assustando todos da sala.

Mel apenas bateu as mãos na testa. Realmente a amiga não estava de bom humor...

-Srta. Evans, quem foi o que? –Perguntou o prof. Cris Honda, de feitiços.

-Nada não Sr. Honda. –Respondeu sorrindo sem graça.

Lily voltou a se sentar e quando o prof. virou as costas, abriu a bolinha de papel.

** Por Merlin, Lily! O que aconteceu com você ruiva?! **

**Por que a dos olhos pretos assim?! **

** Conte logo antes que eu tenha um ataque! Magina' que humilhante, Melissa O´Connel fazendo magia involuntária nessa idade?! NÃO PODE!**

**Meeel**

Lily apenas revirou os olhos diante da loucura de sua amiga.

Pegou a pena e começou a escrever.

_Melzinha, Mel, Melissa. _

_ PARE DE DRAMA POR MERLIN!_

_Sério, você me assusta! _

_ A dos olhos pretos? Gostou né?! Percebeu que meu olho verde ganhou um destaque daora?! De longe daria para enxergar o verde... ESQUECE!_

_Só estou mostrando meu lado depressivo, pois descobri que estou ferrada!_

_Lily_

Ela jogou a bolinha para a amiga, que pegou prontamente.

Melissa fez mesma coisa que a amiga, apenas revirou os olhos.

**Depois eu sou a maluca né infeliz? **

**Sim, seu olho ganhou um destaque daora hein... NÃO DESVIE DO ASSUNTO! **

**Lado depressivo? Depois eu que sou a louca? Abafa em amiga! **

**Mas por que está ferrada? **

**Mel**

Melissa jogou a bolinha para Lily, que pegou prontamente.

_ A... Só descobri que estou fudidamente ferrada! _

_Sem poção polissuco Mel, ferrou tudo! _

_Terei que... MERLIN! NEM ME LEMBRE! _

_VOCÊ JÁ DEVE TER UMA NOÇÃOZINHA DO TAMANHO DA COISA!_

_Lily _

Lily mandou a bolinha novamente para a amiga.

-Com licença Professor. A Evans e a O´Conel estão trocando bilhetinhos. –Disse uma menina baixinha e miúda, com óculos fundo de garrafa e olhos meio torto.

-Esquisita! –Sussurrou Lily olhando-a ferozmente e mostrando a língua.

A mesma respondeu igualmente.

-Srta. Evans e O´Conel, por favor, cadê o papel? –Perguntou o prof. Honda olhando-as com ambas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

As duas se entreolharam.

'E agora?!' Era a mesma pergunta que se passava em suas cabeças.

-Er... Prof. Honda, não tem papel nenhum! –Disse Lily, já de pé e dando voltas com as mãos na frente. –Está vendo?!

O prof. apenas a olhou de modo suspeito.

Lily fazia gestos e olhares para Mel.

Melissa apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e enfiou o papel na boca rapidamente, enquanto Lily ainda distraia o professor.

-Está vendo professor, não tenho nada!

-Srta. O´Connel, por favor, levante-se e me entregue o papel. –Pediu educadamente.

Melissa levantou e fez o mesmo que Lily.

-Está vendo Sr. Honda, não tenho papel nenhum. Essa Conor que fica fazendo intrigas com a gente! –Respondeu, dando um olhar zangado em direção da colega de classe.

Prof. Honda apenas suspirou pesadamente.

-Que isso não se repita. –Falou friamente.

Lily e Mel apenas sorriram vitoriosas e mandou um gesto de 'se fudeu' para a menina, que se sentou violentamente na cadeira.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

No intervalo, como sempre, as duas se sentaram juntas, mas separada dos demais amigos.

-Ruiva, solta tudo! O que te aflige? –Perguntou Mel com curiosidade.

-Mel, sem a poção polissuco, terei que me fingir de homem num corpo de mulher! Entendeu a gravidade da coisa loira? –Lily parecia desesperada.

Mel olhou-a compreensiva.

-Entendo... Mas e se o Pool conseguir a poção? Ele falou que iria ver se tinha para vender no Beco Diagonal! –Melissa tentou dar esperanças para a amiga.

-Afinal, não é tãão difícil assim ser homem, né? –Ela tentou parecer segura, mas sua voz demonstrava que ela não tava tão certa de seu palpite.

As duas percorreram os olhos em volta do terreno, reparando em todos os meninos.

Uns faziam gestos com as mãos...

Outros brincavam de soco...

Outros ficavam coçando 'aquilo'...

As duas se olharam de novo.

-Fudeu!

**Xxxxxxxx**

-Lily, ruivinha fofinha, ACALME-SE! –Gritou uma voz masculina, enquanto a chacoalhava.

-Pooool! Não me diz isso! –Choramingou Lily.

Pool respirou fundo antes de voltar a tentar conversar com a garota.

-Lily, você quis isso! Mas infelizmente as coisas vão ter que ser de outro jeito! Contenha-se menina! –Seu tom era autoritário. –Teremos que fazer do jeito tradicional. Não tenho culpa se o ministério mandou pararem de vender poções polissuco! –Com as duas mãos na cintura, seu semblante era pensativo. –Temos agora seis dias para te preparar para Hogwarts. Posso ajudar em algumas coisas. Básicas, claro...

Melissa olhou a melhor amiga com pena.

-É tudo ou nada Lily! –Mel disse a confortando. –Pense direito...

-Não! Eu quero fazer isso! É questão de honra e orgulho! –Sua voz mostrava toda sua determinação. Não importava a situação em que se meteria, ela só queria ser A melhor. –Não só por mim, por todo nosso time Melissa! -Disse Lily exasperada.

Pool e Melissa apenas se olharam. A determinação dela era contagiante.

-Bem, sua determinação me anima queridinha. Irei te transformar num verdadeiro homem! –Gritou Pool exasperado e animado com a nova idéia.

As duas gritaram e pularam em cima dele.

-Obrigada Pool! Eu sei que você pode! –Lily disse, apertando-o no abraço.

-Meninas, é hora da 'Operação Hogwarts' começar! –Gritou novamente, animado.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

_ Querida Lilynha, hoje foi um dia, tipo assim, de manhã morfético e de tarde muito divertido! _

_Pois é... Sai do meu estado depressivo de manhã..._

_Infelizmente Pool não conseguiu a poção polissuco. É, nem tudo são sapos de chocolate..._

_Mas ele está determinado a me ajudar! Merlin que nos guarde! _

_Ele ficou chocado da primeira vez quando falei do motivo disso tudo. _

_-O QUE?! Só porque é lindo e capitão do time não significa que ele possa dizer isso das minhas divas! –Acredite, ele estava muito irritado! Ele queria correr atrás do Amus e lançar um Cruciatus nele! Mas no fim o ficou tudo bem. Ele só queria torturar Amus... Normal... Mas eu e a Mel conseguimos para-lo!_

_ Hoje começou a: Operação Hogwarts! Só Pool Wisthler para fazer isso!_

_ Fomos ao Beco Diagonal ver o uniforme e os materiais. Que claro, já compramos tudo. _

_Menos o uniforme, que terei que experimentar quando estiver parecido com um garoto. _

_Seria muito esquisito, uma menina pedir para experimentar um uniforme masculino... _

_ Bem, fizemos o básico DO básico. _

_ Amanhã que eu quero ver... _

_É Merlin o céu, eu na terra e Hogwarts na minha frente! _

_Estou muito ansiosa para ter essas aulas de como ser homem! _

_Noite querida Lilynha. _

* * *

**N/A:** Sei que foi um cap pequeno.²

E Pool deu as caras! xD

Ele e as meninas irão aprontar muito ainda! xD

O proximo cap. já está meio escrito! (?)

E espero que tenham gostado do cap... Bem, ainda está meio sem sal... Sei lá... Bem, pode ser momento meu em achar as coisas ruins (??)

Enfim,

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Thaty; **Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

E espero que goste deste cap!

Kisus flor!

**Delly Black Fenix;** Lily é louca! (FATÃO) XD

Nem pensa mesmo... Ela é muito orgulhosa para admitir derrota, por isso faz o que tiver ao alcanse para se vingar... (Profundo!)

O filme mesmo! (ADOOORO) \O

Sabe que você me deu uma questão que eu tinha esquecido? *Mapa dos Marotos!* ;O

Mas bem, como pode ver, o ministério mandou parar de vender a poção.. (Sortuda!) xD

Agora sobre o mapa... Minha mente insana já programou tudo! ;D

Sorry! xD

Espero que goste deste!

Kisus flor!

**L. Evans. P. ; **ADORO O FILME! *-*

E que bom que está gostando! \o

Espero que goste do 3º cap!

Kisus flor!

**Luua. Mell;** Me diverti com seu comentário!!! xD

Bem, aqui está como pedido e espero que goste! *-*

Mil beijinhos pra ti tbm! \o

**Marydf Evans Cullen;** Né? Mas como sou muito má, eu não iria facilitar as coisas pra ela, não é mesmo?! (6)

Aqui está e espero que goste! *-*

Kisus flor!

**Bem, reviews é importante! Se gostou da história, deixe um recado! *-* ²**

**Reviews?!**

**16/07/09**


	5. Preparando Lily part 2: Lily vira homem

**N/A**: Oi minna!

Aqui está mais um cap quentinho pra vocês! E maior! :D

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo. Alias, alguns perso. é de minha autoria assim como a fic em si.

* * *

**Ela é O cara **

**Por: Jen V.**

* * *

**Quarta-Feira**

Lily começou a acordar mais animada de manhã. Sempre fazendo as mesmas rotinas, e logo depois das aulas, Lily, Mel e Eliza se encontravam com Pool para treinarem ela.

-Pool, não preciso de bigode! –Exclamou Lily assustada, se vendo no espelho.

As meninas gargalhavam e brincavam com os bigodes também.

-Lily querida, temos que ocultar ao Maximo você mesma! Seus peitos, seu corpo, sua mentalidade... Entendeu? –Respondeu Pool olhando-a com intensidade.

-Pool está certo Lily. –Eliza concordou, enquanto olhava-se no espelho fazendo caretas com o bigode esquisito.

-É, mas nada de bigode, por favor! –Respondeu Lily revirando os olhos.

-Tudo bem, sem barba Lily Diva. –Concordou ele mal humorado. –Bem, tenho um feitiço para deixar teu cabelo quase igual a do John! –Comentou Pool alegremente.

As três se entreolharam aflitas.

-Er... Prefiro usar peruca e usar um feitiço para ficar grudada na cabeça... –Lily respondeu sem graça.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Diva, eu disse mudar de cor! Eu não mexeria nesse cabelinho lindo nem que Merlin me desse todos os galeões do mundo! –Respondeu enquanto mexia no cabelo de Lily. –O feitiço é simples e ele mudará a cor e só quando você quiser poderá reverter o feitiço. É simples! –Seu sorriso era grande.

-Ensina!

Pool ensinou as meninas a como mudarem à cor do cabelo sem afetar a cor natural, usando o feitiço capluns coloris (N/A: TOTALMENTE INVENTADO!)

Depois de muito sacrifício até achar a cor igual à de John, Lily finalmente conseguiu.

-Finalmente! Agora vamos atrás de uma peruca! –Mel disse sorridente.

-Hm... Conheço um ótimo lugar garotas. Vamos! –Pool disse as arrastando para irem ao tal lugar.

Depois de acharem a peruca perfeita, foram á procura de algo que fizesse Lily ter um pouco de corpo de homem.

-Essa parte é chata! –Eliza murmurou para si mesma. –Como iremos fazer Lily ter um corpo de homem?!

-Calma Eliza! Para tudo se da um jeito! E olha que é só a parte física! –Pool a alertou. Eliza choramingou.

Mel parecia pensativa, até que um sorriso iluminado apareceu em seu rosto.

-Já sei! Agora venham comigo que tenho uma idéia! –Falou alegremente, os puxando pela mão. –Come girls!

** --------**

-Sabe Mel Diva, boa idéia! –Pool a reverenciou pela idéia.

As três e Pool estavam num supermercado trouxa, procurando por ataduras grandes.

-Eu sei Pool lindinho. –Respondeu mandando um beijo pra ele.

Depois que pagaram a compra, foram direto pro salão de Pool.

** -------**

Mandaram Lily fica só de sutiã e erguer os braços pra cima.

-Isso Lily, agora vamos deixar você parecida como uma múmia! –Comentou Eliza divertindo-se com a cena.

Eliza e Pool passaram toda a atadura por cima dos seios e barriga de Lily, tentando esconder um pouco do excesso dos seios.

Mel apenas olhava.

-Pronto! Empacotada! –Disse Eliza, seu sorriso era imenso. –Tá' parecendo uma múmia!

Lily olhou-se no espelho.

-Olha, é não é que cobre mesmo! –Comentou, sorrindo para eles. –Valeu Mel!

-Por nada minha querida. Só faço o que posso. –Respondeu piscando um olho, divertida.

-Agora é hora de tirar! –Pool estava empolgado. –Já cuidamos do cabelo e o corpo, depois é as manias e voz e enfim, compras!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****x**

**Quinta-feira**

A semana foi tensa para Lily. Logo após a escola, novamente, ela tinha que ir treinar um pouco sobre os costumes masculinos.

-Hoje vamos ver cumprimento. Nada de beijinhos no rosto de HOMENS Lily, por Merlin! Só no de MULHERES! Não vai esquecer hein! –Pool a avisou. –Bem, homem é cheio de manias, então um simples aperto de mão é ótimo! No começo...

-Okay Pool. Já está arquivado na cabecinha ruiva aqui. –Lily piscou um olho. –Próximo passo.

-Bem, vamos pra rua e ver o modo como os homens andam.

Lily, Mel e Pool foram para o centro ver estilos masculinos.

Eles se divertiam com as coisas que viam.

-Está vendo aquele ali, Lily? –Perguntou Pool, apontando o dedo para um homem na sua frente. –Tem um estilo social. Acompanhe.

Lily o analisou e o imitou.

Melissa e Pool apenas analisavam.

-Muito bem Lily. Agora aquele lá! –Apontou para sua direita. –É um estilo largado. To nem ai. Vamos!

E vai Lily imitar o homem que andava largado.

Pool e Mel riam dela tentando imitar os estilos.

-Isso é ridículo Pool! –Choramingou Lily.

-Não, não é minha querida. Apenas faça o que eu digo! Agora aquele lá! Que tem um estilo de mano... Vamos Diva!

E novamente Lily vai imitar o homem andando, que mais parecia um gorila...

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Sexta-Feira**

-Bem, hoje iremos conversar sobre coisas de homem. –Pool e as meninas estavam reunidos em sua casa. – Fale em gíria, seja liberal, expresse tudo. Seja agressivo, sem sentimentos e nunca, _NUNCA_ mostre fraqueza!

Lily respirou fundo e tentou engrossar a voz.

-Oii Pool. Beleza cara? –Tentou Lily, imitando o estilo de rapper.

-Tudo na boa brother. Que tem feito da vida?

-Só curtindo sacou? Pegando umas gatinhas e pá...

Todos a aplaudiram.

-Muito bem Lily! Conseguiu! Agora temos que tentar os outros estilos. De homem sério.

Lily voltou para a entrada da porta e recomeçou a andar em direção de Pool.

-Boa tarde Sr. Wisthler. Como tem passado? –Perguntou num tom sério.

-Muito bem, Sr. Evans. Poderia dizer melhor agora.

As meninas aplaudiram de novo.

-De novo. O largado.

Lily voltou para a entrada de novo e começou a andar em direção de Pool.

-Eai galera! Tudo na paz? –Falou com a voz meio grossa e rouca, fazendo gestos com as mãos e andando esquisito.

-Er... Lily Diva, não exagere! –Pool disse, sorrindo sem graça.

-Mas pra mim isso é ser um largadão! –Reclamou Lily, cruzando os braços.

Mel só se divertia.

-Bem Poolzinho, ela aprende rápido as coisas. Acho melhor entrar em detalhes... Se é que me entende! –Disse Mel, piscando um olho.

Lily não entendeu.

-Como assim? –Perguntou sentindo-se confusa.

Pool e Mel se olharam e caíram na risada.

-Vamos num bar trouxa meninas! –Pool disse alegremente, enquanto as puxava.

**---x---**

-Okay, a única coisa que tenho que fazer é ouvir sobre tudo que eles falam? –Perguntou Lily, da porta da entrada do bar. Seu semblante era pensativo. –Se nenhum deles vier me cantar não é Poolzinho? –Continuou sarcasticamente. –Mas eu acho que consigo.

-Isso que é determinação! –Pool exclamou.

-Ela é Lily Evans, Pool. Ela adora desafios e é a melhor pessoa que conheço neste mundo! –Mel disse com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

Lily ficou emocionada com a declaração da amiga. Foi até a mesma e a abraçou bem apertado.

-Você também é a melhor pessoa que conheço Mel! –Sussurrou Lily para a melhor amiga.

As duas ficaram um tempinho se abraçando.

-Cahan! –Pool fingiu uma tosse alta para as meninas prestarem atenção nele. –Sinceramente minhas Divas, loira e ruiva, vocês estavam parecendo duas lésbicas assim! –Terminou revirando os olhos quando as viu se separar rapidamente.

-Er... Vamos então? –Perguntou Lily sem graça.

-Claro, claro. Eu te pegava hein Lily. –Mel brincou.

Pool e Lily reviraram os olhos.

-E eu te comia loira. –Respondeu mal-humorada.

Mel apenas sorriu com o comentário da amiga.

Os três entraram no bar e foram para uma mesinha ao lado de uma janela.

-Bem, agora é só prestar atenção nos homens. –Pool disse, olhando tudo em volta.

Lily concordou com a cabeça e passou a prestar atenção em tudo.

Aproveitou que uma garçonete passou por eles, e pediu um suco de morango.

** ----**

Nesse tempo, Lily pode avistar varias manias de diferentes homens e se perguntava "Como dizem que as mulheres são mais complicadas, por Merlin?", mas Como nada são sapos de chocolate, resolveu deixar essa questão de lado.

Fora os outros estilos de homens que já viu mais cedo, no bar havia vários tipos diferentes. Era assustador.

-Pool, são tantos modos de falar, tantos tipos de comportamento... Eu prefiro ser mulher! –Choramingou Lily.

-Eu também! –Respondeu Mel e Pool. Ambos se olharam e riram.

-É assustador! Quero ser mulher na próxima reencarnação! –Mel comentou meio assombrada com as coisas que via. –Imagina passar o dia inteiro coçando 'aquilo' na frente da TV sem sequer levantar a bunda pra nada? –Ela exasperou-se. –Merlin, não me faça passar por isso! –Juntou as mãos e pediu.

Lily concordou com ela e Pool, bem... Pool apenas revirou os olhos.

-Agora tenho mais certeza que nunca que homem precisa de mulher até pra ser corno! -Exclamou Lily entediada.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Ela voltou os olhos para o bar, prestando mais atenção nos movimentos e modos dos homens.

Ás vezes imitava uns sentados, e depois parava.

-Isso é tão complexo. –Sussurrou para si mesma emburrada.

Voltou os olhos aos arredores do bar, e encontrou um ser muito esquisito.

Era um gordo enorme cheio de correntes, pagando de rapper, e olhando fixamente para ela.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin! –Comentou exasperada. – O que é aquilo me olhando Pool? –Perguntou Lily, com medo do ser que piscava e fazia gestos com a língua para ela. –Creeedo!

-Calma Lily.

-Calma nada! Olha o que ele ta fazendo! Vamos embora? Esse bar me assusta! –Pediu se levantando. Mel a acompanhou.

-Vamos Pool? –Pediu Mel olhando-o suplicante.

-O que não faço por vocês Divas? Vamos. –Ele levantou-se também e puxou as duas pelas mãos.

**---x---**

Faltava apenas dois dias para Lily ir para Hogwarts e ela estava ansiosa de mais.

Aproveitando que era sábado, levantou mais cedo e foi para casa de Pool como o combinado.

Antes mesmo de bater na porta, Pool já á abriu.

-Que bom que já chegou Lily Diva. –Comentou Pool olhando sorridente. –Está linda como sempre!

Lily prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo alto e deixou a franja repicada de lado como sempre. Passou uma leve maquiagem nos olhos e gloss nos lábios. Usava um vestidinho azul claro muito lindo, que ia até a metade da coxa e na cintura havia um tipo de cinta do próprio pano e uma sapatilha azul também.

-Obrigada Pool lindo. A Mel e Eliza já chegaram? –Perguntou enquanto entrava na enorme casa.

-Já sim, só faltava você. DIVAS! –Gritou para Eliza e Mel que apareceram no mesmo instante na porta.

-Lily! Está linda querida! –Eliza comentou, abraçando-a.

-Você também! –Revidou Lily alegremente.

A bela morena vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma simples blusinha branca e uma sandália. A maquiagem também era simples, deixando-a encantadora como sempre.

-Eliza, solte minha Lily! –Mel disse brincando, empurrando Eliza de leve para esta soltar-se de Lily.

-Só porque não pude ver a farra ontem é? Já fiquei sabendo de tudo Lily! Até do gordão fazendo gestos com a língua... –Comentou maliciosamente.

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

-Mel linda! –Lily foi abraçar a amiga. –Está linda como sempre! –Comentou revirando os olhos.

Mel vestia uma blusa marrom claro com um decote em V e babado, e shorts jeans escuro que ia até a metade da coxa e uma bota sem salto preta. Os cabelos sempre soltos e ondulados e uma maquiagem bem delineada, como sempre.

-Okay, chega de elogios! Hoje é dia de compras! –Pool gritou já entediado com os elogios que elas trocavam entre si, esquecendo dele!

-A Pool, você também está um gato! –Comentaram sorrindo.

Pool vestia uma camisa pólo preta e calça jeans escuras com alguns detalhes em azul claro e um sapatênis.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Vamos logo! –Murmurou puxando-as.

** ---x---**

-Sabe, adoro fazer compras mas... Puta que pariu! –Mel quase gritou, assustando algumas pessoas ao redor. –Que cansativo! –Resmungou fazendo biquinho.

Os outros estavam na mesma, nunca pensaram que fazer compras, -alias correr atrás de roupas masculinas SEM opinião feminina porque iria parecer gay de mais- é dose!

-Ufa! Ainda bem que conseguimos! Pelo menos dá pra aproveitar em Hogwarts né Lily? –Falou Eliza a olhando.

-Claro Liza, o ruim disso tudo foi escolher as roupas sem deixar transparecer que sou algum tipo de transexual ou gay... –Comentou sorrindo. –Obrigada gente! Por me ajudar nessa empreitada.

Elas reviraram os olhos.

-Te amamos, Lily Evans. –Disseram os três juntos, assustando-a e a elas (ele?) mesmas.

-Daqui a um dia... –Sussurrou Lily para si mesma.

Ela estava quase entrando em pânico com o que ia fazer. A ansiedade deixava-a com dor de barriga.

Mas Lily Evans era uma pessoa forte e determinada. Quando botava uma coisa em sua cabeça, poucos conseguiam mudar sua opinião.

Nessa pouca semana conseguiu aprender e absorver costumes e modos masculinos, o ruim disso tudo mesmo é fazer o certo na hora certa...

-Merlin! Aonde me meti?! –Perguntou-se num suspiro.

**---x---**

Lily não conseguiu dormir direito só de imaginar que faltava menos de um dia para ir para Hogwarts.

Levantou ás nove da manhã. A ansiedade era de mais, tanto que não saia do banheiro.

-Merlin! Isso é normal? Que dor de barriga danada! –Resmungava enquanto penteava os cabelos. –Isso é coisa da sua cabeça Lily! Contenha-se! –Reclamava para si mesma.

Depois de respirar fundo várias vezes, resolveu ir tomar café da manhã.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente e logo já estava na cozinha.

-Bom dia mamãe. –Disse normalmente, tentando deixar a ansiedade de lado.

Pegou um pão e a faca, depois passando manteiga no mesmo.

-Bom dia filha. Acordar cedo num domingo? –Perguntou Rose em um tom divertido.

Lily sorriu sem graça.

-Pois é mãe, ás vezes as pessoas mudam... Pra você ver! Nem eu acreditei quando me vi abrindo os olhos! –Comentou como se fosse á coisa mais normal de se dizer.

-Ah...Tá... –Foi á única coisa que Rose conseguiu dizer.

Á muito tempo deixou de tentar entender a própria filha...

Depois de terminar de comer, foi assistir algo antes de ir para casa de Pool.

Jogou-se no sofá de modo desajeitado e ligou a TV. Estava passando Scooby Doo.

"Pelo menos algo que me distraia um pouco..." Pensou animada.

**---x---**

Quando deu meio-dia, Lily correu para seu quarto para arrumar-se pra ir para casa de Pool.

Prendeu os cabelos num coque mal feito, passou um lápis preto nos olhos, colocou uma regata branca simples e shorts azul marinho, que ia até a metade da coxa e uma sapatilha.

-Mãe, to indo na casa do Pool! –Gritou da sala, já na porta.

Nem esperou resposta, fechou a porta atrás de si e saiu correndo.

**---x---**

-Bem, hoje vamos treinar um pouco. Lily, acalme-se! –Pool pediu, estava mais ou igual á Lily de ansiedade. –Respire fundo! –Um, dois! Um, dois! Vamos! Estou respirando com você! –Consolava Pool, respirando junto dela.

-Estou mais calma. –Respondeu olhando-o. –Vamos logo com isso!

Mel e Eliza, que a acompanhou em todo o processo, não poderiam deixar de comparecer nesse dia.

-Estamos com você, Lily! Você é forte e determinada! Além de ser uma bruxa incrível! Irá conseguir! –Disse Eliza, passando toda a sua confiança para Lily.

-Obrigada Liza. –Respondeu. –Bem, vamos terminar isso, okay?

Pool mudara a cor do cabelo de Lily novamente e ajudou-a a colocar à peruca.

Depois mandou Lily colocar a atadura em volta de seus seios e mandou-a se vestir que nem homem.

Esperaram ela arrumar-se sozinha, pois em Hgwarts, eles não estariam lá para ajudá-la.

-Pool, será que ela consegue? –Perguntou Mel, meio insegura.

-Claro Mel, Lily é determinada. Você a conhece muito bem. E com certeza todos em Hogwarts a adorará! –Respondeu Pool sorridente.

-Meninas... Como estou? –Perguntou Lily da porta da sala.

As três a olharam surpresas.

-Uau ruiva! –Eliza disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-Uau mesmo! A se não fosse mulher... –Brincou Mel.

-Tá' tão ruim assim? –Exasperou-se Lily.

Elas reviraram os olhos.

Lily estava muito parecida com seu primo. Colocara uma blusa de frio azul escuro¹ e uma camisa normal branca por cima. Vestiu uma calça de moletom preta e um tênis all star azul escuro.

A peruca perfeitamente encaixada em sua cabeça com um feitiço, deixando-os com uma aparência bem natural. Com outro feitiço, fez as sobrancelhas ficarem mais grossa e um pouco parecida com a de seu primo. Sem nenhuma maquiagem no rosto. Só a cor dos olhos não mudara.

-Está lindo! –Pool gritou emocionado com o trabalho. –Um perfeito rapaz Lily! Er... John! –Respondeu rapidamente.

Lily sorriu confiante.

-Bem, vamos lá!

Lily revirou os olhos e foi até a porta da cozinha.

-E ai Pool, meninas. –Cumprimentou. –Como estão? –Perguntou novamente, dando dois beijinhos nas meninas e um aperto de mão no Pool.

-Bem e você John? –Perguntaram quase juntos.

-A, naquela... Sabe como é! Mulheres! –Respondeu dando um enorme sorriso malicioso e piscando um olho. –Fazer o que se elas me amam! –Continuou com o tom de voz grosso. Ás vezes tinha que tossir para disfarçar a voz um pouco.

-A Lily! Está lindO amiga! Misturou os estilos que pesquisamos! –Mel disse alegremente. –Irá arrasar corações em Hogwarts John Evans!

-Nem me fale isso Melissa! Por Merlin! –Comentou Lily arregalando os olhos diante dessa possibilidade.

-Está pronta Lily Evans. E amanhã será O dia! –Pool comemorou o sucesso de seu trabalho.

Mas nem por isso diminuiu a aflição e ansiedade de certa ruiva...

**------x------**

_Sabe querida Lilynha, estou me sentindo esquisita! MUITO esquisita! É normal?! _

_É AMANHÃ DROGA! _

_Estou indo no banheiro sem parar por causa dessa ansiedade do cão... _

_E se não gostarem de mim?_

_E se desconfiarem de que não sou o John?_

_MERLIN! _

_Mas uma coisa não posso negar... Agradeço muito pela diversão que Pool, Mel e Eliza me deram esses dias! _

_Aprontamos tanto esses dias! _

_Pesquisando modos masculinos adoidados, costumes, modo de falar, agir, tudo! _

_As compras então... Foram totalmente divertidas! Apesar de muito cansativa! _

_As meninas também resolveram se fantasiar de garoto nesse dia!_

_O pior foi á cara das vendedoras! HAHA!_

_Adorei!_

_No bar foi á coisa mais esquisita. Principalmente por causa daquele gordão esquisito. Só de lembra daquela língua asquerosa dele... Hurg! _

_ Devo confessar, mas só pra você, fiquei lindo vestido de garoto! (Como sempre modesta...) _

_Alias, fomos ao Beco Diagonal de novo e compramos o uniforme! Ficou um Maximo em mim!_

_ Espero que toda essa experiência tenha algum fruto. _

_E que de tudo certo amanhã antes que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco! _

_Pool irá comigo até a estação de trem, na plataforma nove três quarto. _

_Não sei se poderei escrever em você enquanto estiver em Hogwarts, não sei de nada do que acontecerá a partir de amanhã em minha 'nova vida'. _

_ Enfim, melhor eu ir dormir porque não quero parecer feio logo no primeiro dia..._

_Merlin me guarde! _

_Noite Lilynha._

* * *

**N/A:** Eai, gostaram? xD

**(Aff, agora não dá pra deixar um pouco de espaço no texto... Que saquinho! --')**

A Lily passou por maus bocados nessa semana hein?! xD

Aprender 'tudo' sobre homem em uma seman é dose! Agora veremos como será em Hogwarts! ;O

Acreditem, ela sofrerá um pouquinho mais que a Vaiola... (Lembrando que não deixarei tudo igual ao filme...) E mais confusões que a mesma!

Mas isso veram no proximo cap! (6)

**Obs:** Estou repassando o cap. porque esqueci de citar algo... .-.

**¹:** Alias, a camisa de que citei não é aqueles blusões... Entendem?

É que eu esqueci o nome da blusa... Mas ela é daqueles tipo... Meio colada no corpo e talz... xDD

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Luua. Mell; **OKSAOAKAOSA

Palhaça?! ;O

No, no querida! Não morra! Não quero ser responsabilizada! Nem sou de maior ainda! xD

Aqui está! Não na velocidade de uma bala e talz... Mas aqui está! akoasakosak

Espero que goste! *0*

E acredite, não facilitarei pra ela! ;D (Palavra de Marota!) HOHO!

/Doismilbjinhos;*

**Marydf Evans Cullen;** \O

Calma, calma... Já já eles aparecerão! (6

Aguarde querida!! xD

Espero que tenha gostado do cap!

/bjinhosmil;*

**L. Evans. P.;** Que bom que gostou! E espero que goste deste também!

Já em Hogwarts... Só no proximo cap! (6)

/bjinhosmil;*

**Bellah; **Que bom que gostou! *-*

Ela em Hgwarts? Só no proximo querida! (6)

Espero que goste deste também! *-*

/bjinhosmil;*

**Amanda Ellen;** Que bom! *-*

Espero que continue acompanhando!

E espero que goste do cap! *-*

**/bjinhosmil;***

**Espero que este cap. seja digno de um comentário! \o/**

**Reviews?!**

**23/07/09**


	6. Lily vai para Hogwarts!

**N/A**: Poost! \o/

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo. Alias, alguns perso. é de minha autoria assim como a fic em si.

* * *

**Ela é O cara **

**Por: Jen V.**

* * *

-Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! –Lily sussurrava enquanto tentava colocar toda a roupa dentro da mala.

Ela mal conseguira dormir. Estava ansiosa de mais para conseguir pregar os olhos direito. Levantou as 06:00 da manhã tomou um banho e foi comer algo antes de ir. Além de preparar uma mentira para a própria mãe.

Pegou seu celular e ligou para Mel.

-Mel! Eu to passando mal! –Choramingou.

-Lilian, você tem alguma merda na cabeça? OLHA QUE HORA SÃO! SUA MALUCA! –A voz dela estava meio grogue por ter acordado agora, logo depois aumentando o tom de voz irritada.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-São só seis e meia da manhã! Melissa, estou desesperada! E se não der certo?! –Lily estava quase arrancando os cabelos de tanto desespero. –Meeel! E se der errado?

Melissa suspirou do outro lado da linha.

-Vai dar Lily! Vai dar! Vá dormir mais um pouco e me deixe dormir também! Daqui a pouco nos vemos.

-Mel? MELL?! Ótimo, desligou na minha cara... –Reclamou, olhando feio para o telefone.

Lily sentou-se em sua cama frustrada. Pegou o pergaminho onde havia todas as instruções para ir para Hogwarts e releu. Ainda não acreditava na loucura que estava prestes a fazer.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda era 06:45 da manhã.

-Bem, Lily Evans, reveja se você guardou tudo na mala... –Falou para si mesma, remexendo na mala pela quarta vez. –Roupas, roupas de baixo, shampoo, escova de dente... –Foi dizendo em voz alta, para não se esquecer de nada. –Está tudo certo. –Respirou fundo e se jogou na cama.

"Lily Evans! Onde você se meteu!" Pensou fechando os olhos e respirando pesadamente.

-Preciso ir ao banheiro!

Depois de minutos no banheiro, olhou para o relógio e viu que já era 07:30. Arregalou os olhos, ficando novamente desesperada.

-Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! –Sussurrava, exasperada com ambas as mãos na cabeça e os olhos arregalados. –Estou morta! E se Dumbledore descobrir! _DUMBLEDORE SUA RUIVA BURRA! MERLIN!_ –Ela se jogou novamente na cama, quase chorando de desespero.

Ouviu seu celular tocar. Correu até o cômodo que estava e o atendeu.

-Alô? Pool! Estou desesperada! Droga! –Choramingou no celular.

-Lily, acalme-se. Dara tudo certo! Você é uma Evans! REAJA GAROTA! MOSTRE QUE É DIVA! –Pool dizia do outro lado da linha, firme.

Ela se encolheu. Parecia que seu amigo estava mais nervoso que ela...

-Pool... –Choramingou novamente.

-Diva, já arrumou suas coisas? Tudo, _tudinho_? –Perguntou.

-Claro! –Respondeu, revirando os olhos.

-Só falta contar uma mentirinha para sua mãe. E está na hora ruiva. Estarei esperando você em frente de casa. Mel e Eliza daqui a pouco chegam. Coragem Lílian! Estamos com você! –Pool encorajava-a com bravura. Não querendo demonstrar seu nervosismo.

-Ok, Pool. Até daqui a pouco então... –Respondeu num murmúrio.

Jogou o celular na cama e foi se ver no espelho.

Estava mais branca que do que já é tamanho era seu nervosismo. Foi ao banheiro novamente, ver se esqueceu de alguma coisa.

-Tudo limpo. –Sussurrou para si mesma. Mas algo chamou sua atenção.

Bateu na testa com força.

-Como pude me esquecer disso?! –Perguntou-se raivosa. -O que eu iria dizer se meus colegas de quarto vissem escorrendo sangue entre as pernas? _'A, desculpe! Sou um hemafrodita. Já ouviram falar?'_ – Riu da própria piada e depois respirou fundo. –Só acontece comigo mesmo. –Resmungou, pegando os pacotes de absorventes e OBS.

Teria que esconde-los muito bem.

Voltou para o quarto e jogou os absorventes na bolsa.

"Agora sim. Não falta nada!"

Jogou a bolsa no ombro e respirou fundo. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez e arrumou os cabelos.

-Ok Lily, agora vamos falar com a mamãe. –Respirou fundo novamente. Agora parada na porta de seu quarto. –To' ferrada...

Dá porta da cozinha, prendeu a respiração e contou até dez, logo em seguida soltando a respiração.

Botou um sorriso amarelo no rosto e foi conversar com sua mãe.

-Bom dia mamãe! –Tentou não demonstrar seu nervosismo. –Lindo dia, não é?

-Bom dia Lily. E sim, lindo dia! –Respondeu Rose alegremente.

Lily sentou-se a mesa e comeu algo junto de sua mãe. Tentando ao máximo relaxar.

-Lily, estava pensando sobre sua festa. Qual cor que você quer no seu vestido? –Perguntou temendo a reação da filha com a menção da grande festa de seus 18 anos.

Lily revirou os olhos. Não queria uma festa de aniversário! Já falara isso um monte de vez para a mãe insistente. Mas agora ela pegou essa chance.

"Ótimo!"

-Bem, adoro azul. É azul. –Concordou, vendo a felicidade e surpresa no rosto de sua mãe.

-Pensei que não quisesse... –Ela estava um pouco confusa.

-Bem, agora quero. Sabe como nós, pobres jovens, somos indecisos. E azul! E algo que combine comigo! Por favor! –Pediu Lily temerosa.

Sabia que agora oficialmente concordou com a sua festa. Um sacrifício que valeria a pena...

-Que bom! Estou tão feliz! Será uma festa enorme! Linda! –Rose já sonhava com a festa da filha. –Será linda!

Vendo a oportunidade perfeita, Lily levantou-se e deu um beijo no rosto da mãe.

-Mãe, estou indo passar três meses na casa de papai... Tudo bem? –Perguntou receosa. Esperava que sua mãe não lembrasse de sua escola.

Ela inventou uma doença que julgou ser rara e que ficaria pelo menos por quatro meses de repouso. Grande mentira, mas um grande sacrifício.

O ruim seria se sua mãe descobrisse...

-Claro! Claro! Mas se puder, me liga! –Concordou rapidamente, sem prestar atenção no que a filha falara. Sua cabeça estava na festa.

Lily sorriu. Conseguiu o que julgava ser o passo mais difícil. E foi mais fácil do que beber água.

-Obrigada mamãe! Tentarei! –Beijou-lhe o rosto e deu um abraço apertado.

-Se cuide menina! –Advertiu Rose retribuindo o abraço.

-Claro. Claro. Cuide-se também! –Lily correu até a porta da sala. –Te amo! Até mais! –Gritou empolgada.

** --x--**

Melissa e Eliza já estavam na casa de Pool, á espera de Lily.

Estavam todos empolgados.

-Eu acho que a ruiva tem que desistir... –Eliza estava relutante. Estava a nervos.

-Lily Evans desistir? Jamais! Aquela ruiva é fogo! –Mel disse sorridente. Mas por dentro, estava mais nervosa do que a própria amiga.

-A Diva irá conseguir. –Ele andava de um lado pro outro. –Ela vai! –Sussurrou. –Merlin! Cadê ela?! –Gritou exasperado.

Eliza e Mel levaram um susto.

-Calma Pool...

Ouviram o barulho da campainha e dispararam para sala. Abriram a porta com tudo, assustando Lily.

-Calma! Calma! Já cheguei! Desculpem a demora. No fim foi mais fácil do que imaginava. –Disse Lily sorridente. –Mas estou puro nervos! Merlin! Por que ninguém me disse que essa seria a coisa mais idiota que eu irei fazer?

Eles ficaram quietos, entreolhando-se.

-Ande logo ruiva! Vá se trocar! –Ralhou Mel, empurrando-a para dentro.

Lily foi se trocar. Fez todo o processo que as meninas e Pool a ensinaram. Colocou a atadura em volta de seus seios e uma regata por cima. E depois colocou uma camiseta azul escura.

-É, até parece que sou gostosão... –Comentou satisfeita.

Colocou uma calça jeans azul clara mesclado com azul escuro. Pegou o tênis branco e preto e o colocou.

Arrumou as sobrancelhas, deixando-as um pouco igual ás de John, magicamente. Mudou a cor de seu cabelo e colocou as costeletas.

Só a cor dos olhos que deixou os mesmos. O verde esmeralda que ninguém mais o possuía. Não iguais aos dela.

Olhou-se no espelho novamente, sorrindo consigo mesma.

-John Evans. Você é uma delicinha! –Sussurrou, satisfeita.

Foi para a sala, onde as meninas e Pool a esperavam.

-Pronto! Já estou pronta!

-Lily! A peruca...

-Eliza, irei colocar quando chegarmos na estação. –Interrompeu-a.

-Claro! –Disse Mel, empolgada. –Cadê o Pool?

-Divas, vamos logo! Para o carro! –Disse Pool, empurrando-as para fora de sua casa. –Andam! Andam!

-Que bruto! –Disse Mel, emburrada.

Já dentro do carro, o silêncio era sepulcral. Cada um preso no seu próprio estado de torpor e nervosismo.

-CALEM A BOCA! –Gritou Lily, assustando-os. –Droga! Estou quase explodindo aqui de nervoso! E esse silêncio não ajuda em nada! –Resmungou emburrada.

Pool revirou os olhos e ligou o som. Rock, rock das pesadas.

Lily se sentiu mais relaxada. O cantor gritando ajudava-a a relaxar. O som da guitarra, bateria, baixo... E seja lá qual for o instrumento, faziam-na relaxar. E muito.

-Troque de rádio! Ai meus ouvidinhos! –Reclamou Mel, com ambas as mãos nos ouvidos.

Lily mesmo emburrada, pos em outra estação.

"Isso sim é uma musica relaxante!" Pensou, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia o vento bater em seu rosto.

-Isso sim é musica! –Disse Mel, ela estava mais relaxada e sorridente.

- No more, no more, i´m yours! – Cantaram juntos ô refrão.

Depois dessa musica relaxante, a tensão dentro do carro desapareceu.

** ----x----**

-Meninas... Irei sentir a falta de vocês! –Despediu-se Lily, quase chorando.

-Nós também Lils! Nós também! –Disse Eliza, abraçando-a com força. –Você irá conseguir! Tenho certeza disso! Mostre pra eles Lils!

-Claro! Pois somos imbatíveis! –Respondeu sorrindo. –Sentirei muito a sua falta!

-Sai Eliza linda que quero despedir de meu namorado! –Gritou Mel, assustando-as e as pessoas ao redor. –John! –Gritou novamente, jogando-se nos braços da amiga que quase caiu. –_Vingançinha_ amor! –Respondeu piscando um olho.

-Sua louca! –Sussurrou Lily, abraçando-a com força. –Sentirei muito a sua falta Melissa! –Sua voz já estava grogue.

-Lilian! Eu também querida! A única diferença é que nos comunicaremos por corujas! –Respondeu, tentando não chorar. – Será só três meses ruiva! No máximo! Não me faça borrar a maquiagem! –Mas não adiantou. Melissa já chorava. –Qualquer coisa saiba que pode gritar, ta?

-Claro Mel! Sempre! –Concordou Lily sorrindo. –Bem, chega de despedidas. Está na hora de John Evans entra em ação!

-Isso ae menina! –Gritou Mel e Eliza juntas. Mas depois de ver a cara das pessoas, logo consertaram. –Ã... ISSO AE GAROTO! Manda vê!

Lily sorriu.

-Obrigada pela ajuda meninas! Em breve nos veremos!

-Vamos Diva! Está quase na hora! –Pool a apressou.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, seguindo-o. Olhou mais uma vez para suas amigas e acenou.

-Bem, procurei saber aonde era esta estação, e me falaram que era numa parede que deve ser esta... Aqui! –Pool estava empolgado. –Vamos Diva! Me de sua mão! –Lily pegou em sua mão e ambos correram em direção da parede, atravessando-a.

Quando Lily abriu os olhos, viu que já estava na estação de Hogwarts, e mais uma vez, subiu o nervosismo, deixando-a mais branca.

-Lilian! Acalme-se! –Sussurrou Pool, chacoalhando-a. –Reaja! Vamos Diva! Já estamos aqui! Agora faça o resto!

Ela o olhou com os olhos marejados.

-Pool... –Choramingou. –Mas e se der errado? E se me descobrirem?

-Lily! FOCO!

-E se me descobrirem? É Dumbledore Pool!

-Você vai Diva...

-Ninguém engana Dumbledore!

-Você vai e irá mostrar pra eles o quão boa você é!

-Vocês não deviam ter me deixado fazer isso!

-Calada! Não perdi meu tempo com você á toa! Você vai!

-Estou ferrada! Merlin!

-Você vai ou não me chamo Pool Wisthler! –Gritou Pool, exasperado enquanto chacoalhava-a.

-Ok! Ok!

Pool respirou fundo e a olhou.

-Vamos, me mostre o que aprendeu. –Pediu Pool, analisando-a.

Lily respirou fundo e foi um pouco para trás, dando espaço entre os dois e depois voltou para o mesmo local, do jeito que ela aprendeu.

-Isso Diva! –Alegrou-se Pool. –Agora, como é que se fala?

Lily engrossou a voz e o cumprimentou.

-E ai Pool? Tudo bom? –Perguntou, acenando com a cabeça e estendendo a mão.

Pool ficou mais feliz.

-Isso! Agora a olhada! –Pediu novamente, empolgado.

Lily o olhou de cima a baixo e depois arqueou a sobrancelha, fitando-o com certo interesse.

-Ai Diva! Desse jeito eu gamo! –Brincou Pool, sorrindo.

Lily sorriu amarelo.

-Espero que nenhuma garota pense que estou dando mole com essa olhada... –Lily fez cara de nojo. –Só de imaginar.. Hurgh!

Pool gargalhou e a abraçou apertado.

-Essa é a minha garota! Você irá conseguir Lily! Irá mostrar tanto pra Hogwarts quanto para Wortlooh e Amus que você é uma vencedora!

-Pool! Está me sufocando! –Sussurrou Lily, com falta de ar.

-Desculpe! Sabe que qualquer coisa que precisar, é só me mandar a coruja! –Ele abraçou-a novamente. –E o nome dela é Lis! Cuide bem dela hein Diva! Até mais! –Pool novamente a abraçou.

-Até Pool. Cuide das meninas pra mim! –Pediu Lily, antes de vê-lo atravessar a parede novamente.

Congelou de novo.

"Será que esqueceram de mim?" Pensou assustada.

-Garoto John Evans? –Uma voz grave e alta a chamou.

"Não. Não esqueceram!" Suspirou de alivio.

Virou-se para a pessoa e quase teve um treco ali mesmo, tamanho foi seu susto.

"MERLIN! AGORA QUE MORRO! OLHA O TAMANHO DISSO!" Pensou assustada.

Engoliu um grito.

-E... E... Sou... Eu mesmo! –Engrossou a voz mais uma vez, tentando deixar o nervosismo de lado. –E você seria... –Pegou o pergaminho com as mãos tremendo e o virou e leu. –Hagrid, certo? O guardião de Hogwarts? –Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Sim, sim. Garoto Evans, você deu sorte! Conseguir uma vaga em Hogwarts depois de um mês de aula não é para qualquer um! –Disse sorrindo.

Lily sentiu uma simpatia pelo gigante barbudo a sua frente. Engrossou a voz novamente e deu um sorriso.

-Pode me chamar de John, Sr. Hagrid. E sim, dei sorte mesmo. –Respondeu alegre.

Hagrid também sentiu simpatia pelo menino'.

-O! Pode me chamar só de Hagrid! Vamos garoto. Hogwarts o espera!

Lily parou ao seu lado e o olhou com o cenho franzido.

-Er... Hagrid? Como vamos? –Perguntou estranhando.

-Como fui me esquecer? –Sussurrou ele para si mesmo. Depois fitou-a. –Espero que não tenha medo de altura! Por que iremos de vassoura!

Lily fitou-o alegremente.

-Pode ter certeza que de altura não tenho medo! –Respondeu alegremente.

Duas vassouras apareceram nas mãos do gigante que entregou uma á ela.

Ambos montaram nas vassouras, que já flutuavam.

-Vamos garoto.

**--xx--**

Lily e Hagrid conversaram no caminho inteiro. Lily contara das coisas que aprontava na outra escola e o motivo de sua transferência e mais algumas coisas. Hagrid fazia o mesmo.

-Puxa, quer dizer que você era o artilheiro da sua escola? –Perguntou surpreso.

-O melhor! –Respondeu sorrindo. –Quer dizer, um dos melhores. O outro era meu melhor amigo.

Lily algumas vezes esquecera de engrossar a voz, mas Hagrid não havia percebido, deixando-a aliviada.

Algum tempo depois, viram um enorme castelo logo a frente.

Hagrid abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Bem vindo a Hogwarts!

Lily ficou maravilhada com o enorme terreno e com o enorme castelo.

-É lindo! –Sussurrou impressionada.

-Por que você não o viu por dentro inda. –Respondeu Hagrid, brincalhão.

Pousaram as vassouras em frente ao enorme portão e entraram.

O nervoso de Lily só aumentava, fazendo-a soar.

"Merlin! Estou em Hogwarts! E agora?!" Pensou exasperada.

Engoliu em seco e seguiu Hagrid.

-Não fique nervoso. As pessoas daqui de Hogwarts são bons. Muitos bons. Só tome cuidado com o pessoal da Sonserina. Eles não gostam de nascidos trouxas e mestiços. –Alertou Hagrid, sussurrando.

Caminhavam por vários corredores cheios de quadros falantes, fantasmas e coisas medievais.

Lily ficava cada vez mais impressionada com a enorme escola de magia.

-Dumbledore é um diretor bravo? –Perguntou exitante.

O motivo da pergunta foi que se ele descobrisse, conseguiria explicar numa boa o motivo de se passar por seu primo, mas se ele for bravo...

Suspirou.

-Não. Dumbledore é uma ótima pessoa e diretor. Sim, é uma boa pessoa. –Respondeu, simplesmente.

Chegaram em frente a uma porta. Lily olhou Hagrid interrogativamente.

-Suco de abóbora. –Disse Hagrid.

A porta se abriu e apareceu uma escada de caracol.

-Aonde estamos, Hagrid? –Perguntou confusa.

-Na sala de Dumbledore. –O queixo dela caiu.

Nunca pensou que iria conhecer Dumbledore em pessoa! Se quer entrar na sala dele!

Seguiu Hagrid e logo estavam e frente á outra porta, de madeira.

- Pode entrar Hagrid. –Respondeu uma voz do lado de dentro da porta.

Lily engoliu em seco outra vez.

"É agora ou nunca. Se ele descobrir, estou ferrada."

Hagrid abriu a enorme porta e entrou. Lily o seguiu.

Ficou fascinada com o lugar.

Era cheio de quadros com os antigos diretores, supôs. Troféus... Havia até uma fênix!

Uma sala muito aconchegante e cheia de objetos raros.

-Bem vindo Sr. Evans. Como foi a viagem? –Perguntou Albus Dumbledore, educadamente.

Lily o olhou. Ele representava magia, magia poderosa. Seus óculos meia-lua, suas roupas e enormes barbas branca...

Ela se sentiu intimidada pela grandeza do velho e poderoso Dumbledore.

Engrossou a voz.

-Muito bem, Sr. Dumbledore. Hagrid é uma ótima companhia. –Respondeu educadamente.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça concordando.

-Sim, Hagrid é um ótimo guardião e uma ótima companhia. –Respondeu sorrindo. –Sente-se meu rapaz. –Pediu, mostrando uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

Lily obedeceu e sentou-se.

-Dumbledore, tenho alimentar o medroso. Depois volto para mostrar o castelo para John. –Disse Hagrid da porta.

-Claro meu velho amigo. Pode ir. –Respondeu Albus, simplesmente.

Hagrid saiu e os deixou sozinhos. E mais uma vez, Lily engoliu seco.

**"Fudeu!"** Pensou consigo mesma.

* * *

**N/A:** \O

Antes de tudo, dividi o 'cap' em 2... Porque ficou muito longo... E nem sempre é legal fica lendo aqueles cap ENOOORMES! (Pelo menos acho eu ._.)

Mas enfim! chegou em Hogwarts e deu logo de cara com o Dumbie fodão! osaksaoksaosak

Falei que Os Marotos iam aparecer neste cap... Mas só no proximo mesmo que mão demorarei para postar! \o

Por isso bastante reviews! *-*

**Obs:** Dei uma breve citação da musica I´m yours de Jason Mraz. O refrãozinho curto mesmo... KOSKSAOKSA

ADOORÔ!

**Respostas as reviews:**

**1 Lily Evans; **Oiii que bom que gostou! *0*/

**Q**ue review imensa menina! kosaksaoksa

Adoreei! \o

Adoro aqueles três juntos! kosakoas

Que bom que se divertiu com as trapaiadas deles!

Calma, calma que no proximo ele aparecerá! *-*

E sim, Lily num momento de total descontrole irá procurar as amigas... (6)

E CLARO que ela vai dá um fora na Monique! Já está tudo arquitetado nessa cabecinha insana aqui! KOASKSOSAK

**QUERO MAROTOS²! **

**\o **

kasoskosa

Espero que goste do cap!

/Bjosmiil;*

**Lily...; **Que bom que está gostando da fic! *-*

Surpresas e surpresas! (66)

Esses ai+ela= Confusão na certa! Pode crê!

Espero que goste do cap! \o

/bjsmil;*

**Marydf Evans Cullen;** \o

Espero que goste deste também!

Eu fico pensando... Ser menino deve ser uma experiência otima! (Y)

skosakasoksao

Eu queria ser por uma semana só pra ver como é... xD

Espero que goste do cap! *-*

/bjosmil; \o

**Pia Calixto; **Que bom que gostou! *-*

Espero que goste deste cap! \o

/Bjosmiil;*

**L. Evans P.;** Hogwarts já está ai! (6)

E muitas confusões! HOHO

Espero que goste do cap! *-*

/Bjosmil;*

**M****aga do 4:** Eu tava com tanto sono aquela hora que fui na fic errada!

KAOASKOKOSAKSAK

Abafe!

/bjinhos

**ChatityKeat;** Acredite querida, babar seria pouco! Magina você, num quarto onde só tem GATOS e não podem fazer nada a não ser olhar?

Eu morria! Isso sim! akosaksao

Aqui está e espero que goste! *--*

/Bjosmill;*

**Debora Souza; **Que bom que gostou! *-*

E sim, em Hogwarts vai ser diferente... \o

Muito mais confusão! Pode cre! HOHO (6)

Espero que goste do cap! \o

/Bjosmil;*

******Bellah; **Aqui está e espero que goste! \o/

Sim, mais que a Vaiola! sakosakosaksa

/Bjosmil;*

**Amanda Ellen;**

Gordo horrivel? CREEDO! Nojento!

ksaosakoasksao

Espero que goste deste cap! *-*

/Bjosmil;*

**/bjinhosmil;***

**Espero que este cap. seja digno de um comentário! \o/**

**Adoraria recebe-los! *-***

**Reviews?!**

**15/08/09**


	7. Finalmente Hogwarts!

**N/A**: Poost enorme! \o/

E Marotos junto! \o

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo. Alias, alguns perso. é de minha autoria assim como a fic em si.

* * *

**Ela é O cara **

**Por: Jen V.**

* * *

-Vi suas notas Sr. John. Ótimo em várias matérias de magia. E ótimo em encrencas também, não é? –Perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida, divertido.

-Sim senhor. –Respondeu Lily rapidamente.

-Bom, minha amiga pediu para te transferirem pra cá e eu como um ótimo amigo, aceitei. Ela te acha bom de mais para ser jogado em qualquer escola, mas também o acha bom de mais para se meter e os outros em encrencas. Ela disse que aqui você poderia tomar jeito e que sua tia aceitou. –Os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos meia-lua eram risonhos. –Espero que aproveite esta chance. Sei que se dará bem em Hogwarts. Vejo em seus olhos.

Lily mais uma vez naquele dia, engoliu em seco.

"Daqui a pouco não tenho mais saliva." Pensou, sorrindo sem graça.

-Posso confiar no Sr., Sr. Evans? –Perguntou Dumbledore sério.

Lily se sentiu mal. Ele pedia sua confiança, mas ela não podia o dar.

Engrossou a voz e respondeu.

-Sr. Dumbledore, não posso dar minha total confiança, pois nem eu sei se posso confiar em mim mesmo, se você entende. –Foi a melhor saída que achou. –Digo em travessuras e essas coisas... Estou sendo verdadeiro em não omitir isso do Sr. Espero que isso não me complique. –Ela ficou envergonhada por estar dizendo isso.

Dumbledore a avaliou. Seus olhos eram misteriosos e sábios, como se soubesse de tudo. E ele a avaliava por isso. E isso dava medo.

-Não, não irá te complicar. Agradeço pela sinceridade, admiro isso em uma pessoa. –Mais uma vez Lily se sentiu mal. Ela não estava sendo totalmente sincera. –Espero que consiga achar o que procura e que concretize o que você quer. Estarei torcendo. –Seus olhos eram misteriosos e divertidos.

Lily se sobressaltou. Os olhos verdes esmeraldas arregalados.

-Feijãozinhos de todos os sabores? –Ofereceu, piscando um olho divertido.

Lily respirou fundo e aceitou um.

-Obrigada Sr. –Agradeceu e colocou na boca. –Hm. Caramelo. Que sorte. –Disse depois de mastigar o doce.

Dumbledore olhou-a aborrecido.

-Este saiu com gosto de chulé. –Respondeu.

Lily sorriu.

-Obrigada por esta chance Sr. Dumbledore. Quanto á meus estudos, não irei decepcioná-lo! –Declarou Lily, sinceramente.

Dumbledore viu que ela falava a verdade. Sentiu as palavras verdadeiras. Sorriu.

-Sim, com isso não irei me decepcionar e me preocupar. Suponho que Hagrid tenha falado sobre algumas regras e os horários? –Perguntou serio.

-Sim. –Lily assentiu. –Ele me disse que temos monitores chefes. O horário do café da manhã é das sete á sete e meia, do almoço de meio dia a meio dia e meio e do jantar das oito até oito e meia. –Respondeu seriamente. Havia prestado bastante atenção no que Hagrid falava. –Os horários de recolher são: do primeiro ao segundo ano ás nove horas. Do terceiro ao quinto ano ás dez e sexto e sétimo ano no máximo á onze e meia da noite.

Dumbledore assentiu, orgulhoso pela boa memória dela.

-Isso mesmo. –Sorriu.

-As regras são simples, alias, as regras que mais penaliza é andar pelos corredores depois do horário de recolher; não pode ir em hipótese alguma sozinho e sem autorização na floresta proibida. Estas são as mais conhecidas pelo que lembro. –Disse, com o cenho franzido.

Dumbledore concordou.

-E espero que como bom aluno, não as desobedeça. –Seu olhar era reprovador.

Lily sorriu sem graça.

-Bem... –Ela coçou a cabeça. –Não garanto! Mas posso fazer um enorme esforço para não desobedecer _estas_ regras!

-Tudo bem Sr. Evans. Já pensou nas matérias que irá estudar? –Perguntou Albus, interessado.

Lily sorriu.

-Claro! Bem, escolhi DCAT, poções, herbologia, feitiços, transfiguração e história da magia. –Respondeu alegremente.

-Muito bom. Seus horários serão entregues por um dos nossos monitores. –Respondeu Albus, levantando-se e indo até um armário.

Lily olhou-o confusa. O viu pegar um chapéu velho que tinha boca, de bruxo.

Dumbledore transfigurou uma cadeira no centro da sala sem magia.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

-Por favor, pode sentar-se aqui? O chapéu seletor irá ver em qual casa você irá.

Lily foi até a cadeira e sentou-se. Dumbledore colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça.

-Hmm... –Murmurou o chapéu, pensativo. –Um bruxo , valente, fiel, inteligente e bagunceiro. Adora aprontar. Daria um ótimo Corvinal, por sua inteligência. Daria um ótimo Lufano por sua lealdade. Bom sonserino por ser ambicioso. Ótimo grifinório por todas estas qualidades. Grifinória! –Disse o chapéu, decidido.

Dumbledore acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Obrigado. –Agradeceu Albus para o chapéu e o colocou no mesmo lugar que estava antes.

-Bem vindo a Hogwarts. Grifinória é uma ótima casa. Creio que irá gostar dela. Grifinórios são corajosos, valentes. Grandes bruxos, como em todas as outras casas também. –Disse Albus olhando-a profundamente.

-Hagrid mostrara a torre da Grifinória para você. A senha é: Sangue de Unicórnio. As senhas mudam a cada semana, não se esqueça de orientar-se com os monitores.

Ela concordou.

-Interessante! –Ouviu Albus sussurrar.

Como uma completa curiosa, resolveu perguntar.

-Desculpe Sr. Mas o que é interessante? –Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Ele acenou com a mão.

-Só estava pensando alto. Acho que você vai se dar bem com seus colegas de quarto. –Seu olhar era divertido. –Hagrid está o esperando. Pode ir conhecer seus aposentos.

Lily levantou-se e acenou com a cabeça.

-Obrigada Sr. Dumbledore. –Agradeceu educadamente. –Alias, tem uma bela fênix!

Albus sorriu.

-Linda, não é? Elas me fascinam.

-Sim, é linda! –Concordou. –Bem, com licença.

Albus apenas acenou a cabeça positivamente. Antes que ela respirasse fundo e fechasse a porta atrás de si, viu um sorriso misterioso nos lábios do diretor.

"Merlin! Nunca mais digo que John é traveco! Obrigada! Obrigada!" Agradecia Lily com as mãos juntas.

Desceu a escada e viu que Hagrid estava mesmo ali.

-Para qual casa foi selecionado? –Perguntou ansioso.

-Grifinoria! –Respondeu sorrindo.

Hagrid a levou até a torre de sua nova casa. Em meio á conversa e risos e de alunos olhando-o estranho, Lily lembrou-se de algo.

Seus olhos verdes pareciam que iam sair de órbita e o rotineiro suor que estava tendo o dia todo voltou.

-John! Está tudo bem? –Perguntou Hagrid preocupado.

-Sim, está sim. Vamos? –Sorriu sem graça.

"Desgraça! Como fui me esquecer disso?!"

Lily lembrou que tinha três amigas que estudam em Hogwarts.

Conheceu-as durante as férias do ano retrasado e sempre mantinham contato.

Emmeline Vance, Alice Cabot e Marlene Mcknnon.

Só não se lembrava em que casa elas estavam.

_"Fudeu!" _

**-x-**

Chegaram em frente de um quadro de mulher gorda.

-Aqui é o Salão Comunal da Grifinoria. Fique sempre atento! As escadas sempre mudam! A mulher gorda é a guardiã do salão. –Orientava Hagrid animadamente.

Lily só assentia positivamente.

-Obrigado Hagrid. Acho que agora posso me virar sozinho. –Agradeceu nervosamente. –Como irei saber qual será meu aposento?

-Tem um monitor a sua espera. Ele mostrará o caminho. –Respondeu.

-Obrigado Hagrid!! –Acenou para o gigante que já descia a escada. Virou-se para o quadro da mulher gorda e respirou fundo. –Muito bem John, aqui estamos e aqui ficaremos. Mostra a eles! –Disse para si mesma.

-Querido, você está bem? –Perguntou a voz fina da mulher gorda, assustando Lily, fazendo-a quase derrubar alguns papéis que estavam em sua mão. –Desculpe pelo susto! Você está falando sozinho...

-Tu...Tudo bem! –Respondeu ofegante. Devia ter se acostumado com quadros falantes. –Huhun. Sangue de Unicórnio! –Disse e o quadro se abriu.

-Bem vindo a Hogwarts! –Disse a mulher gorda antes dele entrar.

Lily ficou maravilhada com o Salão Comunal. Era aconchegante. Algumas mesas ao redor, uma lareira e três confortáveis sofás. A cor era dourada e vermelha. Do lado direto havia uma escada e do lado esquerdo, com uma parede no meio, havia outra escada.

"Que lugar lindo! Mel e Eliza iriam adorar!" Pensou enquanto ainda babava pelo salão.

-Olá! Você deve ser o novo ano! John... –Disse uma voz masculina vinda do sofá. –Evans? Certo? –Seu cenho estava franzido.

Lily literalmente babou. Ele era bonito, muito bonito.

Moreno de olhos castanhos claros com um rosto muito bonito. Era um pouco alto e bem arrumado.

-Si... Sim! Sou John Evans e você seria...? -Ela ainda o encarava, deixando o garoto desconfortável.

-Sou Sam Carter. Monitor da Grifinória. Irei levá-lo para seu aposento. Só me seguir. –Respondeu desviando os olhos daqueles intensos verdes.

Lily sorriu sem graça e o acompanhou.

"Sua besta! Você é _HOMEM!_ Não pode ficar olhando assim pra ele... Nossa que bunda!" Xingava-se mentalmente. Sam estava a sua frente então Lily pode reparar na sua comissão de trás.

-Muito gostoso... –Sussurrou para si mesma, enquanto imaginava dar uma apertadinha para ver se era tão boa assim...

-O que foi que você disse? –Perguntou Sam, com os olhos arregalados.

-Er... –Lily coçou a cabeça e engrossou a voz. –Nada não amigo. Só disse que é muito lindo aqui. –Respondeu dando de ombros.

Sam apenas balançou a cabeça e subiu na escada da direita.

-Aqui é o caminho para o dormitório masculino. A escada da esquerda é para o dormitório feminino. E é proibido subir no dormitório feminino. Somente com autorização. –Sam alertou.

Lily acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Subiram á escada e viu um pequeno corredor com algumas portas.

-Bem, aqui é o corredor do sétimo ano. –Lily acenou positivamente com a cabeça novamente.

-E aqui, -Sam parou em frente da quarta porta do lado esquerdo. –É o seu dormitório.

Lily olhou para a porta e depois olhou confusa para ele.

-Marotos? –Perguntou num sussurro. Que diabos era aquilo?

Sam sorriu.

-Espero que tenha sorte. Eles são_ os _populares _dos_ populares aqui. –Podia sentir o sarcasmo da voz de Sam. –Aprontam muito! Mas apesar disso, são boas pessoas.

Lily lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore.

_"Acho que você se dará bem com seus colegas de quart_o..." Merlin? O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Que esses garotos eram mais bagunceiros que John e Lily Evans?

-Boa sorte então Sr. Evans. –Sam estendeu a mão para Lily que prontamente a apertou.

-Pode me chamar de John, Sam. Er... Obrigado pela ajuda. –Agradeceu Lily.

Sam apenas acenou com a cabeça e depois desceu a escada.

-Muito bem! Chegou á hora! –Disse a si mesma.

Com um pouco de coragem que ainda lhe restava, pegou na maçaneta e começou a suar frio.

"E se eles não gostarem de mim? O que eu faço?!" Lily estava quase tendo um colapso nervoso. "Merlin! Mande uma luz! De uma ajudinha!" O desespero começou a tomar conta de si. Quando resolveu abrir a porta, a mesma abriu-se sozinha, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e engolir em seco.

A pessoa do outro lado levou um susto também.

-Meerlin! Uma assombração! –Gritou um rapaz gordinho, escondendo os olhos com as mãos.

Lily engoliu em seco um monte de vezes. Sabia que estava suando frio. Sentia.

Passou a mão direita na testa e constatou que estava certa.

-Com... Com li... licença. –Pediu gaguejando.

O menino gordinho olhou-a novamente e a analisou.

-Desculpe... Pensei que fosse alguma assombração... –Desculpou-se, embaraçado. –Precisa de alguma coisa? –Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Ele deu passagem pra ela entrar no quarto e depois fechou a porta.

Lily quase teve uma convulsão quando olhou o quarto.

Era uma bagunça total! Meias para um lado, shorts para outro... Até cueca!

_"Que noojo!_" Pensou tentando não demonstrar o desagrado com uma careta.

O quarto era grande. Uma beliche e três camas. A beliche ficava a direita, a outra cama do lado e as outras duas perto da janela. A frente tinha uma porta que ela supôs ser o banheiro.

Percebeu mais três pares de olhos em si e quando olhou á sua frente, quase teve um treco.

"Merlin me mandou para o paraíso? Como pode ter tanto garoto bonito por aqui?!" Perguntou-se espantada.

Sentado numa poltrona e lendo, estava um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de mel claros. Branquinho e possuidor de um rosto lindo. Boca delicada e cheia, um nariz fino e bonito. Parecia ser alto e um porte físico bom.

Deitado estava o outro e Merlin, era mais lindo que o primeiro!

Cabelos compridos e negros que lhe caiam nos olhos, que era de um azul acinzentado...

Os lábios carnudos e olhos expressivos com um ar maroto... O nariz um pouco arrebitado e o rosto másculo... E um porte físico de dar inveja. Com certeza era jogador de quadribol. Ela tinha certeza.

"Merlin estou no céu! Me acuda que se não tenho um troço!" Lily estava embasbacada perante a beleza dos novos colegas de quarto.

Ouviu uma porta de abrir e olhou em direção dessa porta, era a do banheiro.

Um rapaz alto e de cabelos bagunçados e arrepiados estava parado. Lábios um pouco cheios e vermelhos, nariz fino, e um rosto másculo. Usava óculos. Estava somente com um samba-canção de pomos de ouros voando e então Lily pode fazer uma analise completa desse ser. Com os músculos no lugar...

"Lily! FOCO!" Repreendeu a si mesma mentalmente.

Percebeu que os quatro a olhavam. Ela sorriu sem graça.

-Er... –Lily limpou a garganta, para engrossar a voz. –Sou John Evans e vocês devem ser meus colegas de quarto!

Eles não pronunciaram nenhuma palavra, deixando-a sem graça.

-Então... –Ela engoliu em seco novamente. –Onde fico?

O gordinho apontou para uma das camas perto da janela. Lily foi até a cama tentando não pisar em nenhuma roupa que estava jogado no chão.

Jogou sua mochila na cama vazia e suspirou pesadamente.

-Desculpe a falta de ética de meus amigos. –Disse o rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros, com um sorriso de desculpas no rosto. –Bem, sou Remus Lupin, este folgado deitado ai é Sirius Black e este de cabelo esquisito é James Potter. –Disse apontando para um, que dava um aceno com a cabeça.

-Ei! Cabelo esquisito não! –Reclamou o de cabelo bagunçado. –É apenas bagunçado! Não tenho culpa!

Remus Lupin e Sirius Black reviraram os olhos.

-E aquele que abriu a porta e se assustou é Peter Petigrew.

Peter era um pouco mais alto que eu. Era gordinho e até que era bonitinho. Os cabelos eram castanhos, igualmente seus olhos. O rosto rechonchudo e de expressão doce.

-Desculpe pelo susto cara! –Desculpou-se Lily, sorrindo sem graça.

-Que nada... –Respondeu, fazendo gesto de descaso.

O silêncio predominou novamente e dessa vez quem o quebrou foi Sirius Black.

-Odeio este silêncio desnecessário! –Comentou mal humorado. –Então John Evans, porque foi transferido para Hogwarts no começo do ano letivo? -Perguntou com curiosidade.

Lily engoliu em seco e sentou-se em sua nova cama. Lily reparou que as vozes eram lindas.

-A, sabe como é... –Ela fez gesto de descaso com a mão. –Brigas, encrencas das grandes... –Respondeu como se fosse normal.

Os meninos pareceram interessados.

-Interessante... –Comentou o de cabelo arrepiado.

-Encrencas de que tipo? –Perguntou Remus com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Lily ficou pensativa. Iria juntar suas encrencas juntas de seu primo.

-Bem, fazer uma aposta com algumas gatinhas e correr só de cueca nos corredores da escola... –Isso ela teve que fazer mesmo! Melissa e as meninas de seu time ás vezes exageravam, e isso lhe deu uma bela semana de suspensão. –Matar aula... –Isso já era feitio de John. –Dançar macarena na frente da diretora. –John. –Jogar bomba de bosta nos corredores e gritar que era tiro... –Essa era com certeza de Lily. Parecia que só Remus entendeu. –Entre muitas outras coisas... –Ela tossiu e engrossou a voz. –Meu histórico não é muito favorável.

Os meninos tinham um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-A não... –Remus era o único que estava temeroso. –Então, mas por que veio para Hogwarts?

-Por causa de minhas notas. Apesar dos pesares, eu mandava bem. –Respondeu sorridente.

Os meninos se olharam e acenaram positivamente com a cabeça, deixando-a confusa.

-Marotos, reunião. –Disse James Potter, sério.

Os meninos já estavam na porta.

-Evans, daqui a pouco voltamos. –Disse Sirius Black, piscando um olho.

-Está bem...

Ela jogou-se na cama e suspirou pesadamente.

"Ainda bem que deu tudo certo! Pelo menos _no começo..."_

**Xxx**

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter foram para o Salão Comunal que nessa hora, estava vazio. Sentaram-se no sofá perto da lareira.

-Gostei dele. –Disse Peter, quebrando o silêncio.

-É, ele parece ser legal... –Concordou Remus, pensativo.

-Não sei... Mas tem algo de diferente nele... –James estava pensativo. –Não sei explicar... Ele é _esquisito!_

Os outros reviraram os olhos.

-Pontas, desencana! –Sirius sorriu. –Apesar que tem algo de esquisito nele... Vocês perceberam que ele estava suando frio? Nervoso? Realmente esquisito...

-Ele devia estar assim por ser escola nova, Almofadinhas. –Disse Remus, como se fosse obvio.

-Não... Ele esconde algo...

Todos ficaram pensativos, cada um em seu próprio pensamento.

-Vamos ver se ele é tudo que diz ser. –James quebrou o silêncio. Os outros concordaram. –Ele é maroto que nem nós, pior ou melhor. Mas precisaremos de provas. Por enquanto, ainda estou desconfiado. Ele é muito suspeito...

Os outros apenas concordaram novamente.

**Xxx**

_ Estou aproveitando que meus novos colegas de quarto não estão presentes para poder escrever em você Lilynha. Se não me achariam mais esquisito do que já acham. Tenho certeza. _

_ Dumbledore me assustou, e muito! Ainda estou com a pulga atrás da orelha sobre o que ele disse... Sobre saber o que estou fazendo... Estranho! _

_ Merlin! Que meninos tentações são esses? COMO não vim para esta escola antes? Que injustiça! _

_ Além de conhecer o poderoso Dumbledore, conheci James Potter e Sirius Black! _

_Dois grandes sobrenomes do mundo bruxo! Duas famílias tradicionais e poderosas! _

_Tem noção Lilynha? E ainda divido um quarto com essas delicinhas... _

_ Merlin me salve! _

_Remus Lupin é uma gracinha! E aquele Sam? _

_Estou louca para ver o resto! _

_Só espero que eu consiga alcançar meu objetivo antes de eu cair em tentação..._

_ Hagrid é muito legal! E não percebeu meus deslizes durante a viagem. Tentarei procurar por ele depois. _

_ O primeiro passo está dado, agora é só mantê-lo. O ruim é mantê-lo._

_ Ainda estou desconfiada que meus colegas desconfiam de mim..._

_Melhor eu te guardar antes que eles apareçam e me achem mais esquisito do que já sou!_

_ Até breve! _

* * *

**N/A****:** Bem, e aparecem Os Marotos! *-*

Espero que gostem do cap! \o/ (Desculpem por qualquer erro! x.x)

Se eu estivesse no lugar da Lily... Ai, ai, ai! x.x

KASOASKOASK

E dumbledore com seu ar de sabichão sabe de algo(?)!

xD

Bem, como perceberam, agora não mostrará só os passos de Lily... Em certas ocasiões... Marotos terá seu espaço, já que agora dividem espaço com Lily...

Enfim, isso é só o começo! E Lily sofrerá! Pois já está sendo tachada de esquisita... xD

**Respostas as reviews: **

**Amanda; ***-*

Bem, Dumbledore é O cara! ;* (xD)

Ixi, vai ser uma confusão danada Acredte! xD

Aqui está e espero que goste desse COMEÇO de confusões! São turbulências de confusões, alias! xD

/Bjinhosmil;*

**ChastityKeat; **Gosta? Então aqui está um! \o/

Só você querida?! -

Daria tudo pra ser ela! xDD

MAAAROTOS FOREVER! \O/

Aqui está e espero que goste querida! *-*

/Bjinhosmiiil;*

**L. EVANS P; **Gooomen! xD

MAS este aqui está maior! 8D

Que bom que gostou! E espero que goste deste também!

/bjinhosmil;*

**Fernii; **Que bom que gostou! *-*

Adoro o filme! xD

Terá muitas mudanças sim. E você pode ver nesse cap! \o

E mais engraçado? Tentarei! xD

Espero que goste deste cap!

/Bjinhosmil;*

**Marydf Evans Cullen;** Que bom que gostou! \o

Pra você vê! xD

Dumbledore só não sabe que eu existo! /dik

KOSAAKSOASK

Vera nesse cap!

Espero que goste do cap flor! *-*

/Bjinhosmil;*

**Maga do 4;** Hehe!

A Lily conseguirá! (Pelo menos eu acho!) xDD

Aqui está e espero que goste! *-*

E dalhe Marotos! \o/

Espero que goste do cap flor!

/Bjinhosmiil;*

Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews! 

Adoraria recebe-los e suas opiniões sobre a fic! *-*

**Reviews?!**

**25/08/09**


	8. Primeiro Dia em Hogwarts

**AVISO**:

**Queridas e queridos ( se houver) leitores, peço perdão pela demora com a fic. **

**Tive alguns problemas e não pude continuar a posta-la. **

**Meu not lindho quebrou. mudei de casa e bairro. E a maldita internet não veio ainda! **

**Mas não se preocupem, pois eu tenho a solução! HOHO**

**Já tenho 4 capitulos escritos e eles só faltam ser revisados!**

**E espero (Theos mio) que segunda chegue logo para mim poder posta-la! *-* **

**Desculpe por isso. =x**

**Kisus nos kokoros! *-***

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo. Alias, alguns perso. é de minha autoria assim como a fic em si.

* * *

**Ela é O cara **

**Por: Jen V.**

* * *

Já era de manhã, e Lily acordou assustada.

-Onde estou? –Perguntou-se, aturdida.

Um dos Marotos, Remus Lupin já estava de pé.

-Bom dia Evans. –Cumprimentou Lupin, sorridente.

-Dia Lupin. E... Ãhn, pode me chamar de John mesmo. –Respondeu Lily, ainda embargada de sono. –Já está na hora de levantar?

-Temos meia hora ainda. Mas sabe como é. – Ele revirou os olhos. –Almofadinhas, o Sirius, leva vinte minutos para se arrumar.

Lily riu.

-Agora você vai ver o show. –Remus piscou-lhe um olho, levantando-se de sua cama. –Observe.

Lily mesmo embargada pelo sono, observou-o.

Remus parou entre a cama de James e Sirius e pegou sua varinha.

-_Aquamenti._ –Sussurrou.

Água caiu em cima dos dois Marotos que estavam dormindo.

-QUE PORRA! –Gritou James, que havia caído no chão.

-O que aconteceu?! –Perguntou Sirius já de pé.

Lily nem soube o que dizer. Preferiu ficar quieta, se não sairia coisas impróprias de sua boca.

James vestia apenas um shorts e Sirius igualmente. Os corpos perfeitos. Tudo no lugar. "Merlin! Estou no paraíso! Ajude-me se não faço besteira!" Pensou extasiada.

Achou melhor tirar o pensamento da água escorrendo pelo músculo abdominal de ambos...

-Não aconteceu nada, Almofadinhas. –Respondeu Remus, inocentemente.

Peter havia acordado por causa do barulho. Olhou em direção de Lily e sorriu.

-Agora é a hora do show. –Disse sorrindo marotamente.

Lily olhou-o com uma expressão confusa. E voltou os olhos para os Marotos.

Eles se olhavam, como se contassem até alguém agir. E tudo foi numa explosão.

Os quatro foram correndo até o banheiro, trombando-se no caminho.

-Saia! Sempre vou primeiro! –Reclamou Remus, empurrando Sirius.

-Calado Aluado! Preciso me arrumar melhor que você! –Revidou Sirius, empurrando James.

-Calem á boca e me deixem ir primeiro! -Reclamou James, empurrando os três.

Lily teve vontade de rir. Pegou sua bolsa, levantou-se e foi em direção do banheiro. Passou pelos quatro e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta.

Respirou profundamente e contou até cinco até ouvir os xingamentos e reclamações.

-ELE ENTROU NO BANHEIRO? –Ouviu Sirius resmungar alto.

Os meninos ficaram chocados.

-Não acredito que fomos passados para trás! –Ouviu James reclamar abismado.

Lily revirou os olhos e limpou a garganta.

-Se ás crianças não tivessem se pegando para ver quem entrava primeiro no banheiro, não tenho culpa! Apenas fui mais esperta! –Respondeu. –Esperto! –Concertou na mesma hora o pequeno deslize.

-Não somos crianças! –Peter estava indignado.

-E não estávamos nos pegando aqui! O único veado aqui é o James! –Sirius estava mais indignado ainda.

-Prefiro não responder Almofadinhas, prefiro não responder... –James o olhava mortalmente.

Lily deu de ombros e caminhou até perto do chuveiro. Tirou a roupa e a atadura rapidamente. Não precisava lavar o cabelo hoje.

-Ei! Pelo menos deixasse a porta aberta! É lei aqui, sabia? Pelo menos nos deixe escovar os dentes. –Pediu James, ainda parado em frente á porta.

Lily congelou.

-Não quero um bando de macho me vendo tomar banho! Meu negocio é outro! – A única desculpa coerente que apareceu em sua mente no momento.

-Só trancamos a porta quando estamos fazendo coisinhas... –Peter revelou, num sussurro.

Ela ouviu muito bem e ficou vermelha.

-O que? –Perguntou envergonhada.

Do outro lado, Sirius revirou os olhos.

-O que prefere que chame? –Ele pareceu pensativo. –Bater umazinha, descabelar o palhaço... Ou masturbação mesmo, se é que me entende. –Ele sorriu em divertimento. –Se você quer a informação completa, lá vai. É um desejo que sobe por nossos corpos e que fica concentrado num só lugar, ou seja, no nosso amiguinho, dependendo do sonho e com quem sonhou. Ou se foi ao vivo...

-JÁ ENTENDI! E EU SEI! –Gritou Lily, mais envergonhada ainda.

Merlin! Tinha mais certeza ainda que meninos só pensavam em sexo! Até nos sonhos!

-Rapazes, esperem um pouco. –Pediu Remus, calmamente. –Deixe John acostumar-se primeiramente com a nossa rotina.

Os três olharam-no mortalmente. Remus apenas revirou os olhos.

Dez minutos depois, Lily já estava vestida com o uniforme de Hogwarts.

Nunca havia tomado um banho tão rápido em sua vida. Ainda se sentia 'suja'.

O único empecilho foi pra coloca atadura em volta dos seios. Só nesse ato, demorou 2 minutos.

Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu. Estava apresentável e charmoso.

-Pronto! Banheiro liberado! –Disse ao abrir a porta.

Quase caiu de cara, pois todos correram pra dentro.

-Sai Pontas! Eu primeiro! –Reclamou Sirius, empurrando-o.

-EU irei tomar banho primeiro cachorro. Dá um tempo! –Respondeu James, já ligando o chuveiro e se enfiando debaixo do mesmo.

-Vamos escovar os dentes primeiro. –Remus com certeza era o cérebro do grupo.

Lily ficou na porta, parada, olhando cada passo dos meninos com os olhos verdes arregalados.

"Merlin! Aonde me meti?!" Perguntou-se espantada.

Observou que James iria tirar o shorts e arregalou os olhos mais ainda. Resolveu que era hora de descer.

-Caras, estarei no Salão Comunal esperando por vocês. –Seu tom era audível para todos.

-Pode nos esperar John. Ainda temos que mostrar o castelo para você. –Respondeu Sirius, piscando-lhe um olho.

Lily balançou a cabeça para tirar pensamentos impróprios e pegou sua mochila com o material e foi para o Salão Comunal.

Eram sete horas e o salão estava cheio. Percebeu muitos olhares em si, estranhando o novo aluno ali presente.

Sentiu-se esquisita. Achou uma cadeira vazia e sentou-se. Jogou a mochila em cima da mesa e largou-se na cadeira, observando o local.

Muitas meninas a olhavam com certo... Interesse?

Lily soou frio. "Qualquer coisa sou gay. Vai sujar o nome de John mesmo, não o meu!" Pensou rapidamente.

Ouviu risos vindo da outra escada. E nesse momento arregalou os olhos mais uma vez.

Conhecia aquelas meninas, e muito bem.

"Droga!" Pensou, engolindo seco.

Colocou o rosto em cima da mochila, de modo que aquelas meninas não a vissem.

Percebeu que os conhecidos sons de risos desaparecer, levantou á cabeça devagar, vendo se o terreno estava limpo.

-Evans, o que esta fazendo? -Perguntou um Sirius Black, olhando-o confuso.

Lily sorriu se graça.

-Nada, nada... –Limpou a garganta e os observou. –Então, estou morto de fome, vamos? –Perguntou, levantando-se rapidamente.

-Claro!

Os cinco passavam por todos no Salão Comunal, ouvindo murmúrios.

-_Quem é ele?_ –Ouviu uma voz feminina perguntar com certo interesse.

-_Que bundinha.... Quero pra mim! Digno de estar com Os Marotos! _–Ouviu outra comentar, maliciosamente.

Esse comentário a fez se arrepiar. Só de imaginar essas meninas... Hurg!

-Cara, você será o novo brinquedinho. Aproveite. –Sirius disse, sorrindo maliciosamente e piscando um olho.

Lily se assustou.

Os Marotos mostraram o caminho para ela chegar ao salão principal, onde todos faziam as refeições.

Quando adentraram a porta de madeira enorme, notou que varias pessoas de quatro longas mesas o encaravam com o cenho franzido.

-Me sinto um peixinho fora da água... –Comentou para si mesma, num sussurro.

-É porque você é novo aqui e bem, porque está conosco. –Respondeu Remus, sorrindo.

Lily apenas acenou com a cabeça e os seguiu até o meio da mesa, e sentaram-se.

Maravilhou-se com a quantidade de comida que havia ali.

-Eu comeria tudo isso, se fosse possível! –Comentou, olhando-os com os olhos brilhantes.

Os Marotos sorriram animados.

Cada um foi pegando algo para comer. James pegou bolachas e leite; Remus optou por pão francês, igualmente Sirius e Peter.

Lily observou Sirius pegar uma bebida laranja. Estranhou.

-Black, o que é isso? –Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Sirius o analisou.

-Não sabe o que é isso? –Perguntou com o cenho franzido. Lily negou com a cabeça. –Isso, meu caro John Evans, é a especialidade dos Elfos domésticos de Hog. É suco de abóbora! –Respondeu a pergunta, com os olhos azuis acinzentados brilhantes.

-Eca! –Lily fez uma careta engraçada, na opinião dos meninos. –Eca!

-Nunca julgue antes de provar! –Respondeu Remus, sorridente.

-Experimente e diga o que achou. Tenho certeza que irá adorar. –Disse James, olhando-o intensamente.

Lily sentiu-se incomodada com seu olhar.

-Bem, confiarei em vocês. Passe isso logo. –Pediu com descaso.

Sirius sorriu e passou o copo com o suco. Lily ainda estava com uma careta no rosto e então tomou.

-Merlin! Isso é muito gostoso! –Respondeu maravilhada.

Os quatro gargalharam.

- Viu? Experimentou e amou. Nada de eca! –Disse Sirius rindo. –Alias, me chame de Sirius.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Tudo bem, pode me chamar de Li... –Ela arregalou os olhos verdes e fingiu uma tosse. –De John. –Completou, sorrindo sem graça.

Mas percebeu que os meninos á olhavam de modo estranho.

"Por pouco, por pouco..." Pensou, suspirando pesadamente.

Resolveu olhar ao redor.

-Aquela outra mesa ali é de qual casa? –Perguntou observando a mesa ao 'lado' da sua.

-É da Corvinal. –Respondeu Remus, educadamente. –A outra é a da Lufa-Lufa e a ultima é a da Sonserina.

Lily focou os olhos verdes curiosos em todas as mesas, percebendo olhares em si. Alguns curiosos e outros interessados, por parte da ala feminina.

Algo na mesa da Sonserina chamou sua atenção. Melhor, uma cabeleira preta, de lado, e possuidor de um estranho nariz.

"Á não! Não, não, não e mil vezes não!" Começou a suar frio. De ódio e horror.

-John, você está bem? –Perguntou Peter, olhando-o preocupado. –Ficou branco de repente.

Sentiu os meninos olhando-a curiosamente.

-Eu... Estou bem. –Sussurrou. –Só descobri que pessoas que menos esperamos aparecem á nossos olhos...

Eles trocaram um olhar preocupado.

Lily resolveu focar em sua comida.

"Agora que esta tudo ferrado de vez. Severus Snape, Marlene Macknnon, Alice Cabot e Emmeline Vance... MERLIN MIL VEZES! Nem você me salva dessa!"

**-x-**

Depois de mostrarem vários corredores do enorme castelo á Lily, perceberam que estava na hora de irem para a sala de aula.

-John, qual a sua aula agora? –Perguntou Sirius.

Lily pegou o pequeno papel que estava em seu bolso e leu.

-Duas de História da Magia. –Respondeu, sorrindo.

James e Sirius se olharam e sorriram maliciosamente.

-O único propósito dessa aula é para dormir e conversar bastante! –Respondeu Remus, revirando os olhos. –E pelo jeito, você está passando no teste.

Lily ficou confusa. "Que teste?!"

-Querido John, você está evoluindo. –Sirius disse sorridente e jogando o braço direito em seu ombro. –Só Remus que não faz essa aula. –Ele revirou os olhos. –Ele acha desnecessário. Vamos para a aula minhas lindas crianças.

-Sirius, vê se cresce cara. Criança aqui é você! –Respondeu James, bagunçando os cabelos. –Vamos logo, quero dormir.

-Até mais Marotos.

-Até Aluado. –Responderam os três. Lily apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Que tipo de apelidos são esses?"

Andavam calmamente até a sala de H. da Magia. Contando confusões e marotagens que aprontavam.

-Não acredito que jogaram bomba de bosta em alguém! –Comentou, em meio aos relatos de James, fazendo o mesmo revirar os olhos.

-Não é qualquer...

-Com licença. –Foi cortado por uma voz feminina, que parara em frente á Lily. –Você é John Evans, o novo aluno? –Perguntou a menina, olhando-a de cima á baixo.

Lily engoliu em seco e começou a suar frio. Limpou a garganta e respondeu.

-Sim, eu mesmo. No que posso lhe ajudar? –Perguntou, num tom indiferente.

Até que a menina era bonita. Possuía olhos castanhos claros, boca carnuda e um rosto bonito. Cabelos longos e loiros. Um corpo +/-. Mas se fosse homem, homem de verdade, não exitaria em chamá-la para sair.

-Hmm... Muitas coisas. –Seu tom era malicioso. –Só vim verificar se era verdade o que estavam falando. E eu amei. –Piscou-lhe um olho.

"O não!" Lily prendeu a respiração.

-O que falaram de mim? –Perguntou com o cenho franzido, sem dar bola de corresponder ás investidas da garota.

Sentiu uma cotovelada em sua costa, fazendo-a dar um leve gemido de dor.

Era Sirius.

-O que está esperando? Pega ela logo! –Sussurrou Sirius em seu ouvido.

Lily queria correr.

-Que seus olhos são de um verde impressionante. E que você era lindo. E todas tinham razão. Seus olhos são únicos. –Lily corou.

-É, bem... Obrigada pelo... Hm... Elogio. Mas estamos atrasados, não é rapazes? –Perguntou, olhando-os suplicantes.

James, Sirius e Peter arregalaram os olhos.

-Tudo bem. Mas depois você não me escapa. –Sussurrou a loira em seu ouvido e dando uma mordida em seu lóbulo.

"Meu Merlin! QUE NOJO!" Seus olhos até lacrimejaram. Ela estava assustada.

Mal entrara na escola e já era assediada por uma ninfomaníaca de dezessete anos? Ou até menos?

Que decadência em sua vida é essa?

-AI! –Gritou ao sentir um tapa dado fortemente em sua cabeça. –TÁ LOUCO BLACK? –Perguntou, fulminando-o com o olhar. Até esquecera-se de engrossar a voz.

-Você é idiota? Sally Austin te dando maior bola e você "_Estamos atrasados!"_ –Sirius imitou sua voz sem sucesso. –Cara, você é gay? –Perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

James desatou a rir e Peter apenas ficou olhando a cena.

-E se eu for? Vai me bater de novo? –Retrucou raivosa.

Okay. Deixaram os meninos em choque.

-Você é...? –Tentou perguntar Peter, temeroso.

-Merlin...? –James bagunça os cabelos com a mão.

-Não sou gay. Só falei pra ver a cara de vocês! E devo admitir que foi hilário! –Respondeu gargalhando da cara deles.

Os três ficaram emburrados na hora. Em nenhum momento repararam no tom de sua voz, já que esquecera que se passara por homem...

-Vamos logo. –Resmungou Sirius, emburrado.

A sala de aula de H. da Magia ficava um pouco distante das outras, mas mesmo assim chegaram a tempo.

-Senhor Bins. –Cumprimentou os Marotos, sentando-se nas ultimas carteiras.

James sentou-se com Sirius e Peter com Lily.

-Bom dia rapazes. Bom dia Senhor Evans, espero que goste das aulas. –Respondeu sorridente.

-Ele pensa que todos somos como Peter, que prestamos atenção em suas aulas. –Sussurrou Sirius em seu ouvido. –Ledo engano.

Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo por ouvir a voz rouca sussurrar assim.

"Controle-se Evans!" Mandou a si mesma.

-Ei! É legal as aulas dele, beleza? –Reclamou Peter, indignado.

A sala foi enchendo de alunos realmente interessados e de alunos mal-feitores, e logo a aula começou.

Lily prestou atenção, igualmente como Peter.

_Sirius, quais serão as tarefas? –JP_

**Ainda estou pensando! Temos que ver com o Aluado e Rabicho depois. –SB**

_Estava pensando em várias também. Então hoje terá reunião para decidirmos quais serão as tarefas. Se ele passar em todas, será o quinto Maroto. –JP_

**Ele já tem cara, caro Pontas. Só precisa nos dar provas... Agora vamos parar com esses bilhetinho porque quero dormir. –SB**

James olhou para o amigo e sorriu. Resolveu fazer o mesmo.

**-x-**

-Merlin! Que aula tediosa! –Reclamou Lily, emburrada.

James e Sirius sorriram.

-Não disse? Devia ter dormido, como nós. –Disse James, sorridente. -Qual sua próxima aula, Evans?

Lily revirou os olhos.

-John, Potter, John. –Reclamou. Ela pegou o pergaminho onde continha informações sobre as aulas. –Feitiços. –Respondeu com gosto.

-Igual a nós! Remus também faz. E James, Evans, James. –Retrucou James, revirando os olhos.

-Vamos logo rapazes! Feitiços é uma aula muito interessante. –Sirius disse marotamente.

A sala de feitiços era três salas depois da de H. da Magia. Lily e os Marotos entraram na sala e sentaram-se na ultima e penúltima fileira.

-Vocês adoram sentar na ultima fileira é? –Disse Lily curiosa.

-Não é só porque sentamos na ultima fileira que somos maus alunos. James e Sirius são exemplos. –Respondeu Remus sorridente.

-Aluado, não vem não que você é mais inteligente que eu e James juntos. –Disse Sirius, como se fosse obvio.

Lily riu. No primeiro dia em Hogwarts e já achara amigos. E simplesmente adorou cada um. Tinham muito em comum.

"Só queria entender esses apelidos deles..." Pensou com curiosidade.

Lily sentou-se com Remus, James com Sirius novamente e Peter com outro amigo da Grifinória.

Lily mostrara uma excelente aluna em feitiços. Deixando os Marotos surpresos.

-Horário livre! –Abençoou Peter, sorrindo feito bobo.

-E depois almoço. –Sirius concordou, sorrindo igualmente ao amigo.

James ficara pensativo.

-Marotos, reunião. –Disse olhando-os significante.

Eles assentiram e levantaram-se.

-John, precisamos tratar de um assunto. Antes do almoço voltaremos. Você ficara bem? –Perguntou Remus, educadamente.

-Claro. Podem ir. –Respondeu. –Andarei pelos arredores para apreciar a paisagem e talvez irei até a cabana de Hagrid. Só tenho que procurar. –Continuou sorridente.

Os meninos assentiram com a cabeça e voltaram para o castelo.

-Sala Precisa. –Disse James. Ele estava ansioso para ver quais seriam as tarefas que fariam John fazer.

_Xx_

Lily andava sorridente aos arredores do enorme castelo. Achara tudo muito lindo. Principalmente a cabana de Hagrid com a vista para aquela floresta, que julgara ser a Floresta Proibida. Mas não quisera incomodar o gigante agora, resolveu que depois iria visitá-lo.

Voltara para o castelo e andava sem rumo, sempre olhando os incríveis quadros falantes, estatuas e até fantasmas. Estava virando um corredor á esquerda e ouviu uma voz feminina conhecida.

"A não... Ela não..." Lily coçara a cabeça pelo nervosismo.

-Ele é lindo Kate! –Ouviu a menina comentar sonhadoramente.

Lily sentiu um frio na espinha. Merlin, que não estivesse falando dela...

-Eu ouvi muitos boatos hoje. Mas de cara estar com Os Marotos? –Ouviu outra voz feminina, menos estridente. –Realmente! Bem, depois conversamos, tenho que ir. Até mais tarde.

Ela suspirou aliviada.

"As meninas se foram." Pensou sorridente, entrando no corredor. "Ou não..."

-O! Evans? –Sally gritara, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. –Sabia que não resistiria a mim... –Ela aproximava-se vagarosamente, com um olhar predador em cima de John.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Pedia Lily, dando dois passos para trás.

-Ahn... Olá Sally. –Respondeu, sorrindo nervosamente.

-Você lembrou de meu nome? –Perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"A é, é coisa de homem esquecer dos nomes das meninas sua anta!" Advertiu-se raivosamente.

-Que lindo! A maioria dos meninos esqueceria. –Agora até seus olhos brilhara. –Você é mesmo uma delicinha!

"O que eu faço? O que eu faço? Estuporo ela? NÃO! Muito perigoso. Um petrificus? MEEERLIN!" Lily suava frio. A cada passo que Sally dava em sua direção, Lily dava dois para trás.

-John, não precisa fugir de mim. Não farei nada de que não queira, querido. –Disse Sally, piscando um olho sedutoramente.

Lily sentiu sua costa bater em algo duro. Era a parede. Sally estava á sua frente, faltava pouco para os corpos colarem. Sentiu outra mão pegar a sua e então entrou em desespero.

"Mande uma luz! Seja lá como vier ou como for!" Pediu. Sally aproximava-se cada vez mais.

-Quero um beijo John. –Pediu Sally fazendo manha.

-E... Eu... –Lily engoliu em seco. –Tenho que ir Sally. –Ela a empurrou fracamente e saiu correndo.

-JOHN! EVANS! EVANS! –Ouviu Sally gritar atrás de si.

"Droga! Menina psicótica! Por que não pensei em correr antes?"

Lily corria a toda velocidade que seus pés podiam, sempre olhando para trás para ver se Sally a perseguia. Ainda olhando para trás, ela entrou em no corredor a sua esquerda e no momento seguinte se via no chão.

-O que foi isso? –Perguntou-se, massageando a parte dolorida de sua nádega.

Levantou-se rapidamente, limpando o uniforme.

Olhou para frente, para ver no que trombou e viu uma menina sentada no chão, pegando alguns dos muitos livros jogados ao chão.

Sentindo-se culpada, começou a ajudar a catá-los.

-Desculpe-me, não tinha te visto... –Desculpou-se, estendendo a mão educadamente para ajudar a menina a se levantar.

Prontamente a menina aceitou a mão estendida.

-Não foi nada. Mas que foi uma bela de uma colisão foi... –Comentou sorrindo. –Eu que peço desculpas. Sou Anne Morgans, prazer.

-Prazer, Lil... É... –Ela limpou a garganta. – John Evans.

Lily percebeu o olhar analisador de Anne sobre si. Sorriu sem graça.

-Ah, é o aluno novo, estou certa? –Perguntou simpaticamente.

-Sou sim. Quer ajuda com os livros? Eu acho que estou meio perdido aqui... –Respondeu sorrindo amigavelmente.

Sentiu que poderiam se tornar ótimas amigas.

-Se não for atrapalhar... Eu agradeceria.

Lily sorriu e dividiu os livros.

Anne era bonita. Era um pouco mais baixa que Lily. Os olhos de um castanho-claro bonitos e um sorriso igualmente. O cabelo castanho caia liso sobre o ombro direito. Possuía um rosto angelical.

Já estava quase na hora do almoço. Anne a levava para o Salão Principal.

-Evans, espero que tenha aprendido o caminho. –Disse sorrindo divertida.

Lily sorriu. Anne era uma pessoa divertida. Já conquistara sua amizade.

-John, por favor. Nada de sobrenomes. –Respondeu fazendo careta. –Eu também espero. Tenho muito que conhecer aqui. –As duas riram.

Anne se encantara com 'John'. Ele era divertido, engraçado e sabia conversar com uma garota.

-Tudo bem. Pode me chamar de Anne, John. Bem, tenho que ir a biblioteca. A gente se vê por ai! –Ela deu um beijo no rosto de Lily. –Obrigada pela companhia.

-Disponha. –Respondeu Lily, piscando um olho.

Anne riu, dando-lhe as costas, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Aquela trombada valeu a pena. Mesmo eu estando morrendo de dor no meu bumbum." Pensou com felicidade.

**Xxx**

-Eu acho essa muito pesada... –Disse Peter, pensativo.

-Rabicho, tem que ser! Ou se tornar um Maroto é fácil? –Perguntou Sirius, contrariado. –Ser Maroto não é fácil não!

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Ainda acho que vocês enlouqueceram. Esquecem isso. –Pediu Remus calmamente.

James pareceu pensativo.

-Não podemos Remus, tem algo de estranho com John e eu quero descobrir. –James estava determinado.

Remus respirou fundo e viu que o amigo tinha razão.

-Então está tudo confirmado. E concordo com o Rabicho. Entrar na sala do Dumbledore é muito perigoso. Descarta essa Almofadinhas.

-Finalmente! –Sirius ergueu as mãos para o alto. –Só porque você concordou. –Ele piscou um olho e riscou 'Sala do Dumbledore' no quadro negro que havia ali.

-Vamos rever a lista. –James possuía um sorriso malicioso. –Se ele passar em todos os desafios, poderemos torná-lo um Maroto.

Sirius possuía o mesmo sorriso no belo rosto.

-O primeiro desafio? –Perguntou com um sorriso sacana. James concordou com a cabeça. –Vamos ver se ele conseguiria passar por este desafio. Eu o julgo leve e nada complicado.

Os outros três Marotos reviraram os olhos.

-Por ser o primeiro desafio, Almofadinhas, que é leve. –Respondeu James, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Entendi veado. Vamos almoçar. Ele deve estar nos esperando.

Os quatro levantaram-se e foram até a porta e depois saíram. Olharam para trás e a porta sumiu.

-Vamos.

**Xxx**

Lily estava faminta. Faltava poucos minutos para o almoço ser servido.

Ela estava sentada no mesmo lugar que sentara com os Marotos de manhã.

Estava pensando em quadribol, quando sentiu quatro pessoas sentarem-se á sua frente e a seu lado.

-John. –Cumprimentou Remus, acenando com a cabeça.

-Meu caro John, temos um desafio para você. –Sirius foi direto ao ponto.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha e os olhou interessada.

Os quatro aproximaram-se dele para que ninguém pudesse ouvir a conversa.

-Desafio? Que tipo de desafio? –Perguntou com curiosidade.

-Nós, Os Marotos, te desafiamos para se fingir de vampiro e assustar as crianças do primeiro ano. –Disse James, com um sorriso desafiador nos lábios. –Com direito a sangue e tudo.

Lily olhou-os incrédula.

-Por quê? O que ganho com isso? –Perguntou. Mesmo sendo um absurdo, não fugia de um belo desafio.

Eles se olharam.

-Não podemos dizer agora. No final ficará sabendo...

Lily ficava cada vez mais interessada no desafio. Principalmente por não saber o premio no final.

-Mas vale a pena? –Perguntou de forma pensativa.

Eles novamente se olharam e sorriram maroto.

-Com certeza. –Respondeu Sirius, ainda com o sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Me vestir de vampiro e assustar criançinhas do primeiro ano, certo? –Perguntou novamente, pensativa. –É fácil. –Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu lábio.

-Ótimo! –Disseram todos juntos, logo em seguida caindo na gargalhada.

-Olha só quem esta vindo Pontas... –Sirius e seu sorriso malicioso.

James olhou na direção que o amigo olhava e sorriu.

-Linda como sempre. –Respondeu, sorrindo.

Lily olhou na mesma direção e sorriu.

-Qual é a parada com a gata? –Perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ouch! Pontas não gosta que fale assim dela... –Alertou Rabicho.

Lily a viu se sentar na mesa da Lufa-Lufa ao lado de uma menina bonita também.

O olhar das duas se encontraram, e Anne logo desviou o olhar.

-Tadinha, ela parece triste... –Comentou, ainda olhando-a.

-Como é? –Perguntou Sirius, olhando-a incrédulo.

-Bem, parece que ela saiu de um daqueles relacionamentos, sabe? –Lily o olhou confusa. Nem ela sabia explicar o que sentia no olhar da garota simpática.

-Como sabe disso? –Perguntou James, interessado. –Já faz um ano que ela terminou com o Bill. Porque ainda estaria ressentida? –Seu semblante mostrava confusão.

Lily novamente revirou os olhos naquele dia.

"Como garotos podem ser tão idiotas?" Perguntou-se abismada.

-Ora, ela é mulher né? –Resolveu agir como manda o pensamento masculino. –Mulher demora mais para se desligar de um relacionamento. Principalmente quando descobre que tudo é mentira... Os beijos... Os toques...

-Tudo bem! Esse papo 'tá estranho! –Resmungou Sirius, fazendo uma careta.

James o acompanhou. Remus limitou-se a rodar os olhos.

Lily sorriu sem graça. Resolveu mudar de assunto radicalmente.

-Conhecem Amus Diggory? –Perguntou, enquanto deliciava-se com a aparição da ceia.

-Aquele idiota do Diggory? Com certeza. –Respondeu Sirius, devorando a comida com os olhos. –Pontas o conhece melhor ainda...

-Em um jogo estourei sem querer a cara dele com á Goles. –Respondeu simplesmente.

-Só James? –Perguntou Remus, sarcasticamente.

-Claro Aluado. Ele mereceu. Queria vir pra cima de mim e roubar o jogo. Eu e Diggory somos velhos inimigos. Morávamos no mesmo bairro bruxo e nunca nos demos bem. –Respondeu dando de ombros.

-Sério que foi você quem fez aquilo com ele? –Perguntou incrédula.

Lembrava-se do dia que fora visitar o ex num hospital bruxo. Seu rosto do lado direito estava inchado, muito inchado e roxo.

-Com prazer. –Respondeu, com um sorriso sombrio nos lábios. –Por quê? Você o conhece?

Lily sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Diggory é o capital do time da escola de Wortlooh, onde eu estudava. O riquinho e popular. –Respondeu irritada. –E ex namorado da minha prima.

-Que dó dela. Diggory é um tonto, não sei como pode alguém gostar daquele babão. –Respondeu James, mau-humorado.

-É, ela também acha a mesma coisa. –Respondeu. Abaixou a cabeça para esconder a tristeza que aparecera em seu semblante.

-Sua prima é gostosa? –Perguntou Sirius, com a boca cheia.

Lily quase engasgou-se com o suco.

-Be... Bem... Eu acho que sim... É ruiva e... –Não sabia o que responder de si mesma para os meninos. –Ela tem uma personalidade incrível e...

-Ruiva? Hmm –Sirius ficou pensativo. –As ruivas que já conheci não eram grandes coisas. Eram baixinhas, mais brancas que albinos, e toda sardenta. Até na bunda! Podem acreditar?! –Seu olhar mostrava incredulidade. –Mas ruivas tem um fogo... –Um sorriso e olhar malicioso apareceram em seu rosto. –E umas pernas...

-Sirius, me poupe dos detalhes desnecessários... –Repreendeu Remus.

Peter só sorriu.

-Aproveitou bem as ruivas hein Almofadinhas? –Comentou, ainda sorrindo.

Lily sentiu-se ofendida! Ela não tinha sarda na bunda! Pelo menos não que ela saiba. E não era mais branca que albino! Disso ela tinha certeza! E não tinha tanto fogo assim! Bem, essa parte poderia deixar de lado... E gosta das suas pernas também.

-Ruivas... –James ficou pensativo. –Nunca peguei uma ruiva. Se for tudo isso que você disse Almofadinhas, me apresenta algumas que adoraria apagar o fogo delas... –Sorriso totalmente malicioso nos rostos dos dois Marotos.

Lily ficava indignada. Horas, ela é ruiva e estão falando de ruivas na frente dela?

O ruim é que ela nem podia opinar...

"Homens! Tudo igual!" Pensou emburrada.

**xx**

Depois do almoço, seguiram para a aula de Herbologia, na estufa de Hogwarts.

Muitas brincadeiras e marotagens por parte dos Marotos e John.

-Haha! Viu a cara daquele menino? –Perguntou Peter, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-John realmente é bom com feitiços! –Remus disse, com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Junto de James e Sirius, Lily os desafiou de quem faria um feitiço legal. E ela ganhou. Fez uma mandrágora percorrer um aluno da Corvinal, que corria feito um louco pela estufa, gritando e dando voltas. Mas era apenas uma ilusão. Até Remus acreditara que era uma mandrágora de verdade.

-Tenho que admitir, foi realmente um feitiço bom! –James disse sorridente.

Foram para o Salão Comunal. Já era quase hora do jantar, e foram todos tomarem banho.

Lily avistou novamente as amigas de longas datas sentadas no sofá perto da lareira conversando. Correu até a escada e abriu a porta do quarto, fechando-a depois.

Pegou sua mochila rapidamente e entrou no banheiro, trancando-o.

Ouviu passos e sorriu.

-Não acredito que ele chegou primeiro que nós! –Resmungou James. –De novo!

-Eu queria tomar banho primeiro! –Reclamou Sirius, jogando-se em sua cama.

-Tenho que concordar com você Almofadinhas. John está se tornando um perito em nos passar a perna para tomar banho. –Suspirou Remus, com um sorriso no lábio.

Peter se jogou em sua cama e fechou os olhos.

Só restava esperar 'John' terminar o banho...

**Xxx**

Depois de jantarem, voltaram para o quarto pra aprontar Lily.

-Vamos John, você consegue. –Animava-a o Sirius.

-Quem disse que não consigo Black? –Resmungou Lily. –É só que... Bem, meio que prometi ao Prof. Dumbledore que não me meteria em confusão...

Os quatro reviraram os olhos.

-Também prometemos. E até hoje estamos aqui. –Disse James sorridente.

Lily respirou fundo e olhou-se no espelho.

-WoW! Devo dizer que estou assustador? –Perguntou encarando-se no espelho.

Os Marotos sorriram.

Remus olhou no relógio.

-Está na hora!

Todos acenaram com a cabeça e desceram para o Salão Comunal.

O salão estava vazio. Os alunos dos quinto ao sétimo ano estavam aproveitando até darem seus horários de recolher.

Faltavam dez minutos para os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano recolherem-se.

-Está tudo pronto! Agora é com você John! –Lily ouviu James dizer de algum lugar do Salão Comunal, que neste momento estava uma penumbra.

Lily ficou escondida atrás do sofá, á espera dos aluninhos.

Cinco minutos se passaram e então puderam ouvir o som da voz da Mulher Gorda e passos.

-Nossa, por que está tudo escuro aqui? –Ouviu a voz de um menino perguntar a alguém.

-Não sei... Mas estou com medo! –Respondeu a voz de uma menina.

E mais e mais vozes podiam ser ouvidas dentro do Salão Comunal, por causa da escuridão.

Os Marotos estavam segurando a toda a risada. Logo 'John' iria entrar em ação.

Lily ajeitou-se. Ela realmente estava assustadora.

Estava com uma capa preta que cobria todo seu corpo, fazendo parecer que flutuava. Usaram um monte de feitiços para deixar seu rosto com uma aparência horrenda. E grandes presas aparecerem em seus dentes. E sangue, muito sangue.

Contou até três. Respirou fundo. Com um _lumus_ no rosto, pulou na frente dos alunos.

-Eu quero seu sangue! –Disse com uma voz sombria.

-Meu Merlin! –Ouviu uma menina sussurrar apavorada, antes de ouvir muitos gritos e correria.

-Socoorro! –Gritou um menino, subindo as escadas de seu dormitório correndo feito doido, tropeçando em tudo.

Quando a sala de esvaziou, Lily e os Marotos desataram a rir.

-Eu quero seu sangue! –Imitou Sirius, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Merlin! Nunca vi tanta criança desesperada e correndo feito louca! Ainda bem que correram tudo para os dormitórios! Crianças espertas são essas!

-Muito bem John! Passou nesse desafio! –Disse Remus com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

-Merlin! HÁ HÁ! Ai minha barriga! –James não parava de rir, junto de Rabicho, Sirius e Lily.

"Só espero que ninguém descubra quem é o chupador de sangue..." Pensou entre risos, seguindo os Marotos para irem para o dormitório.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu demorei, eu sei. Peço desculpas pela minha demora, mas aqui está e espero que gostem! *-*

_Bem, eu não me lembro muito bem dos nomes de feitiços e talz... Se tiver alguma coisa errada, não exitem em me corrigir! xD_

_O meu Peter não será malvado. Eu o odeio, como todo mundo o odeia. Mas estou cansada de ver em várias fics (muitos boas, alias, ótimas) que ele é um comilão imprestável. Eu queria faze-lo de forma diferente, pelo menos em uma fic minha... xD_

_Espero que não queiram me matar! x_x_

kaoksaosa

Esse foi o cap mais longo que já postei! 14 páginas minha gente! ;O

Acho que mereço bastante reviews, não? *-*

**R. Reviews;**

**ChastityKea****t;**Se você achou o cap. anterior enorme, imagina esse! xD

Seus? Pura ilusão minha querida. Eles são MEUS! 8D

ksaoaskoas

Sorry pela demora e espero que goste deste! *-*

Kisus no kokoro!

**Veronica D. M.; **Que bom que adorou! *-*

Fico imensamente feliz quando gostam de minhas histórias! OMG! *-*

Sorry pela demora e aqui está!

Kisus no kokoro!

**Lily...;** E muitas confusões minha querida. Neste primeiro cap da Lily com eles só é um prefácio do que vira! xDD

Muita coisa a de acontecer! HOHOHO!

Sorry pela demora e espero que goste do cap!

Kisus no kokoro! *-*

**Aneenha-Black**** ; **Amamos esse filme! xD

Que bom que gostou da fic! *-*

Desculpe pela demora mas aqui está e espero que goste mais e mais! xD

Sirius perfeituoso? AONDE? ;O

ADOOOOORO! XD

Kisus no kokoro! *-*

**Fernii****;** Esse está enorme! xD

Como você pode perceber, mudou bastante. Nesse cap. já mostra isso.

Espero que você goste! =D

Sorry pela demora, tentarei não demorar mais... x.x

xD

Kisus no kokoro! *-*

**Maga do 4****;** Que bom! *-*

Aqui está e espero que goste! Desculpe pela demora!

Kisus no kokoro! *-*

**L. Evans P.;** Que bom! Aqui está e espero que goste! Desculpe pela demora!

Kisus no kokoro! *-*

**Giih;** Ahan. Você me ajuda. xD

E vaca é tu! 3

**Shakinha****;** Que bom que gostou! *-*

Adorei escrever esses cap. também! xD

Ai eu nesse quarto também!²

xDDD

Aqui está e espero que goste!

Kisus no kokoro! *-*

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** ;** Ela babando pelos garotos de Hogwarts? MAGIIINA!

Nemm fale! KOSKSAOSAKOAS

Aqui está e espero que goste! Sorry pela demora!

Kisus no kokoro! *-*

**Delly Black Fenix****;** Que bom que voltou e gostou! *-*/

Lily doidona? ;O

É só impressão sua minha cara. xD

Aqui está e espero que goste! *--*

Kisus no kokoro! *-*

**Bem, espero que o cap. seja digno de reviews! Sei que tem bastante leitora que não comenta, mas please! Preciso saber a opinião de todo mundo! *-***

**Vamos minhas gatas ou gatos! *-* **

**Reviews para a tia Jen?! *-***

**26/09/09**


	9. Lily, a estranha

**N/A:** Demorei mas cheguei! DESCULPEM PELA MINHA DEMORA MAIS QUE DEMORADA! Ç.Ç

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo. Alias, alguns perso. é de minha autoria assim como a fic em si.

* * *

**Ela é O cara **

**Por: Jen V.**

* * *

Lily, como de costume já na ultima semana, pegou o costume de acordar mais cedo do que os meninos para ir tomar banho primeiro. Já que não podia tomar banho de porta fechada, pois, daria a entender que estava fazendo... Coisas...

-Anda John! Quero tomar banho também! –Gritou Sirius, quase batendo a cabeça na porta por causa do sono. –Ainda não entendo o porquê de você tomar banho mais cedo que nós! Temos tudo que você tem!

Mas nem sempre ela conseguia sair a tempo do banho que, em sua opinião, era a coisa mais gostosa de fazer depois que acorda.

-Calma Black! Já vou sair! –Reclamou irritada. –Que saco!

James, Peter e Remus já estavam na fila.

-Nem vem James, hoje sou o primeiro! –Gritou Sirius enquanto empurrava o amigo.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e no instante que Lily saiu, Remus entrou rapidamente e fechou a porta.

-Pensei que você fosse primeiro... –Lily olhou para Sirius, apontando o dedo para a porta. Sirius olhou da porta para ela chocada.

-Há! Remus foi mais esperto que você Almofadinhas! –James ria da cara do amigo. – E não adianta me culpar! Remus foi mais esperto que nós!

Sirius, emburrado, encostou á porta do banheiro de braços cruzados.

-Dessa vez, ninguém me tira daqui. E ande logo Remus.

**xx**

-John, você é o primeiro á tomar banho e o ultimo a descer. Não entendo essa demora toda! –Remus olhava-a sem entender.

Lily sorriu sem graça.

-Bem, nem eu sei! Pra você ver... –Respondeu sorrindo mais sem graça ainda. –Caras podem ir para o salão Principal. Depois eu vou. Tentarei achar a biblioteca.

Os marotos entreolharam-se.

-Biblioteca? Vai dizer que é igual á Remus?! – Peter perguntou com cenho franzido.

Lily não entendeu e achou melhor nem perguntar o que seria 'igual à Remus'.

-Quer que eu o leve? –Remus perguntou educadamente.

-Não precisa. Pode deixar que me viro. –Lily sorriu educadamente para Remus. Mas logo tirou o sorriso do rosto e disfarçou. –Bem, obrigada pela oferta cara. Podem indo. Alcanço vocês.

Estranhando, os marotos deram de ombros, disseram até logo e foram para o salão.

-O ruim é oferecerem ajuda e você negar. Só ai você percebe o tamanho do negocio e o quanto ta ferrada para achar um simples lugar... –Sussurrou indignada consigo mesma.

Caminhando calmamente e prestando atenção nos quadros falantes, Lily tentava marcar o caminho de volta. Parou em frente á um quadro e perguntou aonde era a biblioteca. O senhor do quadro ensinou-lhe o caminho.

_Virando á direita, reto, esquerda e direita..._

"Não podia ser do lado ou dentro do Salão Comunal não?" Pensou emburrada.

Antes de virar á segunda direita, como o senhor do quadro instruiu, ela ouviu vozes. Uma particularmente conhecida.

"ótimo!" Disse á si mesma. "Tudo para melhorar o meu dia..."

-Ai Rose, ele é tão lindo! Educado... Você não tem noção! Eu o quero pra mim! Irei colocá-lo num potinho de vidro magicamente e o deixarei lá! Ele é um sonho! –Era ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Sally Austin com sua voz sonhadora. Algo revirou no estomago de Lily. –Mas ele não me quer! Ele que me aguarde! Irei pega-lo de jeito!

Sorrindo sem graça e espantada com o que ouviu, Lily tentou voltar pelo caminho de onde veio. Mas não conseguiu á tempo...

-John! John! EVANS! –Gritou enquanto corria até a mesma. –Espera! Até mais Rose!

Lily corria dela apressadamente, mas não deu muito certo porque ela a alcançou e a empurrou com tudo na parede.

-Você tem rodinha nos pés?! -Perguntou enquanto tomava fôlego.

Sally olhou-a sem entender.

-Deixe pra lá... –Lily sorriu sem graça. E engrossou a voz. –Então, estava me procurando? –Perguntou sorrindo 'amarelo.

-Não precisava correr de mim! Eu não mordo! –Reclamou ela**,** que estava com o rosto vermelho por causa da corrida. –Ainda... –Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto.

Lily assustou-se.

-Sabe, você é uma gracinha e eu o quero pra mim! Porque você não me quer? –Perguntou tentando imitar, inutilmente, uma criança birrenta.

-Olha, não é nada pessoal não... –Lily franziu o cenho, tentando achar o melhor jeito de explicar para a menina á sua frente o porquê de não querer pega-la.

Assustou-se quando Sally ergueu seus braços e os prendeu acima de sua cabeça. Um frio na espinha intenso apossou-se dela.

-O que você... –Perguntou assustada.

-Não se assuste amor, você não me quer, mas eu te quero. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Num impulso, Lily a empurrou e correu. Estava muito assustada.

"Aquela menina é louca! Estava sendo assediada! Que horror!" Pensava enquanto corria feito louca pelo castelo.

Minutos depois, conseguiu chegar ao salão principal. Entrou e percebeu que todos a olhavam.

Arfando, colocou ambas as mãos no joelho e respirou fundo, em seguida, fingiu que não notou os olhares dirigidos a sua pessoa e caminhou até os marotos.

-E ai galera. –Cumprimentou, sentando-se entre Peter e Sirius. Percebeu que algo estava estranho. –Pessoal algum problema? –Perguntou curiosamente enquanto pegava um pouco de suco de abobora.

Os marotos entreolharam-se.

-Não, nada com o que você tenha que se preocupar... –Respondeu James dando de ombros.

Ela não se convenceu.

-Podem me dizer. –Incentivou. Estava curiosa.

-Andam dizendo ai que você é gay. –Como sempre, Sirius ia direto ao ponto. Olhou-a fixamente. –Você é?

Lily engasgou-se.

-N-não! Quem disse isso?! –Perguntou espantada.

-**Sally Austin**. –Respondeu Sirius. –Ela espalhou para todos. Quando digo todos, é para todas as casas.

-Apesar de que, por ela é duvidoso. –Comentou Remus. –Tem aquela história de quem não quer pegar ela, ela ferra com sua vida.

James grunhiu.

-Hurgh. Nem me fale...

Ela o fitou confusa e curiosamente.

-Hahahaha! –Peter, Sirius e Remus riam. James fechou a cara.

-É Pontas, aquilo acabou com você... –Peter disse sorrindo.

Os meninos gargalhavam, chamando atenção das pessoas ao redor.

-Calem a boca! –Murmurou James irritado.

-O que ela te fez? –Perguntou Lily mais curiosa ainda.

-Digamos que ela fez um comentário, pior que o seu... –Remus disse, sorrindo discretamente.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Disso ele já sabe. –Sirius revirou os olhos. Lily sorriu sem que ninguém percebesse. –Ele não sabe qual foi o comentário... –Ele sorriu maliciosamente, e Lily adorou aquele sorriso. –Que o James tinha um 'brinquedo' pequeno e impotente! Hahahaha! –Lagrimas saiam de seus olhos.

Lily não agüentou e riu junto.

-Que horror! Coitado do James! Mas e ai, é pequeno e impotente mesmo? –Perguntou maliciosamente.

James ficou vermelho.

-Claro que não! Ele trabalha muito bem, se quer saber! –Respondeu indignado e com vergonha.

-Haahahaha! –Os quatro, tirando James, gargalhavam.

-Com licença! –Uma voz feminina os chamou. –Desculpem atrapalhar, mas gostaríamos de perguntar algo ao Evans...

Lily analisou-a. ela estava acompanhada de mais duas amigas. Todas eram morenas e de pele clara. Bonitas.

-Pois não? –Respondeu Lily, educadamente. –Pode chamar-me de John.

Elas entreolharam-se e sorriram.

-É que ouvimos um comentário e gostaríamos de saber se era verdade... E pode me chamar de Cris. –Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Hmm... Qual comentário? –Perguntou mesmo já sabendo qual era.

-Se você, hãn, é _gay_...

-Não, não sou gay. –Respondeu fitando-a.

Mais uma vez, as meninas entreolharam-se.

-Ah, que bom! E nossa, seus olhos são lindos! –Comentou, chegando mais perto do rosto de Lily e olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

-É? Todos dizem isso! Adoro meus olhos também! –Ela parou de falar do nada, olhando ao redor sem graça, vendo os marotos e as meninas olharem-na de um modo esquisito. – A, qual é pessoal, não posso gostar do meu olho? –Tentou desconversar.

-Claro que pode! –Cris disse, sorrindo alegremente. –Bem, obrigada pela atenção John! –Beijou-o no rosto e caminhou de volta para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

O silêncio predominou na mesa.

-Wow! Que gata! –Quebrou o silêncio, sorrindo amarelo e apontando para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

-É... –Peter respondeu.

-Alias, esqueci de avisar que o teste para o time de quadribol já está aberto. Vamos ver o que vai me aparecer... -Disse James, rodando os olhos de tédio. -Precisamos de outro artilheiro e um novo apanhador para o time da Grifinória e Dumbledore me botou como Capitão do time de Hogwarts. Legal!

Lily apenas deu um sorriso confiante.

-Ah meu amigão do peito, eu estou no time NÉ? –Sirius sorria, mostrando os belos dentes branquinhos.

James revirou os olhos.

-Claro né Almofadinhas.

Lily sorria. Finalmente o assunto que a fizera vir para Hogwarts!

-Parabéns Potter. Que posição vocês jogam? –Perguntou entusiasmada.

-Sou batedor e Jamesito, nosso capitão, é artilheiro. –Respondeu Sirius alegremente.

-Legal! Também sou artilheira! Er, quer dizer... –Lily limpou a garganta. –Artilheiro. E Adoro quadribol!

-Vai tentar entrar para o time? –Perguntou Remus.

-Irei tentar sim! –Respondeu Lily alegre.

-Então se inscreva logo. –Aconselhou James.

"Mostre o quanto é bom, John Evans." Pensou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

**xx. xx**

_ Pool, da próxima vez que eu tiver uma idéia louca, por favor, por favor, e, por favor, não o faça! Não me deixe fazer! _

_ Não que Hogwarts não seja incrível, longe disso! Mas estou sendo assediada! Uma menina louca quer ficar comigo a todo custo! E como estou dispensando-a, estou com fama de gay Pool! _

_ Acham-me estranho desde quando cheguei aqui. Principalmente meus colegas de quarto. _

_ TUDO ÓTIMO! _

_ Boa notícia, que um deles é o capitão do time da minha casa e do time da escola! _

_Já me inscrevi e agora é só mandar bala!_

_ Mas tirando isso, estou acompanhando todas as matérias que escolhi, e também, nas travessuras que esses meus colegas de quarto fazem. E claro, eu participo, pois é como uma prova para eles de alguma coisa que não sei te explicar e nem eu entendi direito... _

_ Pool, eu amo você, a Mel diva e Elisa diva! Amo vocês três! _

_Lily. _

"Pronto. Agora como irei enviar..."

-Aii, como é o nome da minha corujinha mesmo?! –Perguntou a si mesma sorrindo sem graça. –Li... Lily? Não... Hum... Lis? Isso! –Pulou da cama e correu para o Salão Comunal. –Ei, caras, a onde fica o lugar para enviar cartas?

Os meninos entreolharam-se.

-Fica perto da estufa. –Respondeu James.

-Você poderia me levar até lá? –Perguntou Lily, educadamente. –Preciso enviar esta carta.

James levantou-se rapidamente.

-Claro. Vamos.

Lily parou ao seu lado.

-Valeu cara. –Deu uma tapa no braço de James. O mesmo a olhou estranho.

**...**

-Ok, aqui estamos. –Disse James, mostrando o corujal.

-Beleza. Agora qual é minha corujinha... –Perguntou-se em voz baixa.

Mas James ouviu e estranhou o modo dele falar.

-Ahn, chame-a. – Aconselhou dando de ombros.

Ela acenou a cabeça.

-Lis! Lis! –Gritou. –Ah meu Merlin! CORRE!

James não entendeu. Olhou-a confuso e a viu suar frio. Olhou na direção que ela olhava.

-Sabe quando você acorda um monte de gente ao mesmo tempo sem querer e estas pessoas correm atrás de você com pensamentos extras homicidas á seu respeito? –Lily dizia rapidamente, andando de costas, olhando fixamente para o corujal.

-É eu sei sim... –Respondeu ele, suando frio e andando igual á ela.

-Pois é... O problema é que eles, – Apontou o dedo para frente. –não é gente, são milhares de corujas que estavam descansando e foram acordadas e agora estão furiosas!

-Ah é. Então é melhor correr! –James gritou e os dois saíram correndo enquanto corujas sobrevoavam sob suas cabeças.

-Ai, corujinha malvada! –Lily colocou a mão no lado direito aonde foi bicada. –Ai, ai!

-Abre a porta logo Potter!

-Ai! Larga meu cabelo! CALMA! –Gritou assustado quando uma coruja grudou em seu cabelo enquanto tentava abrir a porta. –Sai daí! Maldita porta que não abre!

-Vamos Potter!

-Consegui! Entra! Entra! Rápido! –Dizia enquanto tentava afastar as corujas que estavam por perto.

Pegou no braço dela e num puxão, entrou no castelo e ele rapidamente fechou a porta.

Afobados, um olhou para a cara do outro. Com as mãos nos joelhos, respirando rapidamente.

-Olha, já passei por tudo, menos por ser perseguido por um bando de corujas. –James disse pausadamente.

-E não é? Ser atacado por um bando de corujas... Hugh! Não é nada legal! –Concordou Lily balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Um olhou para a cara do outro e deram risada.

-Merlin, olha só sua cara! –James dizia entre risos.

O cabelo de Lily estava todo bagunçado, o rosto e mãos vermelhos por causa das bicadas e a roupa com furos. James estava na mesma situação.

Uma coruja pousou no ombro de Lily.

-Lis. –Como se a coruja entendesse, piou' para Lily. –Veja pelo lado bom, achei minha coruja.

**xx**

-Wow! O que aconteceu? –Sirius, assim no momento que os dois passaram pela porta, já avistou a situação.

-Nem queira saber Almofadinhas. –Resmungou James.

-Olha a cara de vocês! Parecem que foram bicados por milhares de coruja! –Remus disse, analisando os dois.

James e Lily se olharam e sorriram sem graça.

-Pois é... –Respondeu James, mexendo no cabelo, sem graça.

Peter, Sirius e Remus arregalaram os olhos e entreolharam-se, logo em seguida, caindo na gargalhada.

-Podem rir! –Lily disse revoltada com eles e consigo mesma.

-Acontece que esse ai, -James apontou para Lily – esqueceu o nome da sua coruja e do nada grita e milhares de corujas que estavam quietas, dormindo, acordaram enfurecidas! Nunca pensei em toda minha vida que fosse ser atacado por um bando de corujas! Nunca corri tanto! –Ele não agüentou e começou a rir junto dos amigos.

-Até que foi engraçado! –Concordou Lily, com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Mas conseguiu achar á coruja e enviar a carta? –Perguntou Peter, curiosamente.

-Depois desse ataque se não achássemos, ai seria complicado... –Respondeu ela sorrindo amarelo.

-Ai Merlin, minha barriga!

-Almofadinhas chega! –Reclamou James ficando irritado com o amigo.

-Não consigo! É muito engraçado! Imagina a cena Rabicho e Aluado! HAHAHA!

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Irei tomar outro banho e depois dormir. Até mais caras.

-Até...

**Xx**

De banho tomado, colocou seu pijama e deitou na cama.

"É, isso vai ficar dolorido por um tempo..." Pensou, apertando algumas marcas das bicadas na mão.

* * *

**N/A:** E então peaple? Curtiram o cap?! *-*

Só posso dizer que dessa vez postarei rapido! u__u

Tenho bastante cap. prontos aqui! 8D

(Ficar sem internet por uns tempos é produtivo, viu?)

Desculpem por responder os comentarios mais que bem vindos e alegres e cativantes de vocês.

Estou realmente com sono. São 05:31 da manhã! 

Então vai uma resposta coletiva: **AMO OS COMENTARIOS DE VOCÊS! *-* **

** E OBRIGADA POR COMENTAREM E GOSTAREM DA MINHA HISTÓRIA! OMG OMG!**

**E KISUS NO KOKORO FOREVER! /O/ **

** MANDEM REVIEWS! SE PÁ É NÓIS QUE TÁ! \O/ **

** 28/03/10 **


	10. Lily, a nova artilheira da Grifinória

____

**N/A: POOOOOST! \O\**

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo. Alias, alguns perso. é de minha autoria assim como a fic em si.

* * *

**Ela é O cara **

**Por: Jen V.**

* * *

Estavam todos sentados nas cadeiras na aula de poções. Conversando como sempre. Eram das casas da Grifinória e Corvinal nesse dia.

-Bom dia queridos alunos! –Cumprimentou Slughorn alegremente.

-Bom dia professor! –Cumprimentaram alguns alunos.

Slughorn já estava sentado em sua cadeira.

-Já se passaram uma semana e hoje, vamos fazer as duplas que serão definitivas até o final do ano letivo. Escrevi o nome de vocês num pergaminho e os embaralhei magicamente. Cada aula que Corvinal e Grifinória tiverem juntado sentará com seus pares. Se tiverem com outras casas, terá outro sorteio assim. Lembrem-se. –Explicou, olhando-os atentamente. –Irei chamar os escolhidos para tirar o pergaminho. Vamos lá, Heris Flood. –Chamou uma menina da Corvinal que pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e entregou para o professor. –Alice Cabot. Muito bem senhoritas!

Minutos depois, foi á vez de James.

-Potter. Sua vez. –Slughorn o chamou. James levantou-se e foi até a mesa do professor. Pegou um pedaço do pergaminho e entregou para Slughorn. –Remus Lupin. Bom. Pettigrew.

Peter fez o mesmo caminho que James, e pegou o pergaminho e entregou. –Sirius Black. Incrível que vocês quatro não se separam nem magicamente! –Disse Slughorn balançando a cabeça negativamente. –John Evans.

Lily levantou-se e como todos fizeram as mesmas coisas e entregou o pergaminho para o professor. **– **Anne Morgans. Muito bem. Emmeline Vance.

Lily viu a velha amiga levantar-se e pegar o pequeno pergaminho e em seguida entregá-lo para o professor. –Marlene Macknnon. Incrível, incrível... Lopes. –Chamou um menino da Corvinal. Muito bonito por sinal...

Depois de cinco minutos de aluno indo e vindo, o sorteio acabou.

-Agora finalizamos e lembrem-se; Nem tentem trocarem de dupla e nem nada do tipo. Vamos começar a aula.

Lily olhou para Anne e sorriu. A mesma devolveu o sorriso empolgada.

-Olá de novo. –Cumprimentou Lily.

-Olá. Você é bom em poção, não é? –Perguntou Anne.

-Não querendo me gabar, mas sou sim! –Respondeu Lily. –Se precisar de ajuda em qualquer coisa é só pedir!

-Com certeza!

**xxx. x**

-John! John!

-Oi James. Algum problema? –Parou de andar para falar com o amigo.

-O treino é daqui a meia hora, se quiser entrar para o time, esteja lá. –Avisou e depois correu.

Lily olhou-o se afastar.

-Obrigada cara, estarei lá. –Disse a si mesma, revirando os olhos.

Todos estavam no quarto, e Lily estava arrumando algumas coisas em sua mala quando algo curioso caiu na cama, assustando os meninos.

-O que, por Merlin, é isso ai? –Perguntou James, olhando o curioso 'objeto'.

-Ei! Isso ai é nojento! –Sirius disse, olhando para o 'negocio' com nojo. –Lembra quando fomos ao mundo dos trouxas, e conhecemos aquelas meninas naquele tal de _merchado _e estava com coisas iguais a essa? –James também fez cara de nojo.

-Eca!

Lily ficou sem graça.

-Bem... Isso é... Para... Evitar sangramento sabe? Tipo... –Ela abriu o pacote e mostrou para eles. –Você coloca no nariz quando você leva uma bolada na cara. Ele absorve todo o sangramento. –Ela colocou o O.B no nariz, muito sem graça. – A qual é pessoal! Os melhores jogadores de quadribol e futebol – esporte no mundo trouxa- fazem isso!

Os marotos olharam-se de modo esquisito.

-Se você diz... –Sirius respondeu, ainda olhando o absorvente com nojo.

Lily deu de ombros, sorrindo amarelo.

-Nossa isso aqui é enorme! –Lily sussurrou para si mesma, olhando o campo de quadribol de Hogwarts.

-Gostou? –Perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

-Muito! É enorme! Tão diferente de Wortlooh...

-Boa tarde pessoal, sou James Potter, capitão do time da Grifinória e do time de Hogwarts, como todos já sabem. –Tanto James, como a maioria das pessoas que estavam ali reviraram os olhos. – Para aqueles que tentarão entrar para o time da Grifinória, classificaremos primeiro. Eu e o Sr. Hinder, treinador contratado por Dumbledore, iremos nesse primeiro mês, observar todos. Os melhores poderão ser titulares ou ficar na reserva do time de Hogwarts. Por isso, dêem o melhor de si. Tanto nos treinos quanto nos jogos. Irá ser uma classificação acirrada e muito competitiva. Falei com os outros capitães das casas e eles irão me ajudar a escolher. Deixemos de lado o papo furado. Vamos começar.

-Isso a e Pontas! Já pode ser Ministro! –Berrou Sirius empolgado.

Todos deram risadas.

-Vamos começar. Richard Giard, posição: apanhador. Você terá 20 minutos, no máximo, para me mostrar o quanto competente você pode ser. Jogadores podem subir em suas vassouras. –Comandou James, enquanto prestava muita atenção em Richard junto de Hinder.

As bolas foram soltas e o jogo começou. Giard estava nervoso, mas conseguia com destreza desviar da goles e do balaço. Avistou o pomo e correu até ele, mas no momento, não tinha avistado um balaço que vinha de sua direita, e o batedor de seu time não tinha rebatido a tempo. O balaço pegou na traseira de sua vassoura, Giard rodopiou no ar e depois caiu no chão.

Um "wow" foi ouvido de todos que estavam presentes.

-É, belo começo, 'to até imaginando o final... –Comentou James sarcasticamente.

Duas horas depois de tombos feios, nervosismo e risos, dois apanhadores foram classificados como ótimos.

Faltava a decisão de qual escolher para o time da Grifinória.

-Agora, faremos a classificação para artilheiro. –Disse James alegremente, pois nesse jogo irá jogar. Olhou o pergaminho e chamou. –Ronald Hastin.

James levantou-se e pegou sua vassoura. Aproximou-se de Ronald.

-Espero que seja capaz de me acompanhar. Avalio muito isso. Gosto de sincronizar com meu parceiro de time. Sabe que nosso maior objetivo é fazer pontos. Boa sorte! –Disse seriamente, levantando vôo.

Hastin sorriu confiante e fez o mesmo.

Cada um estava em sua posição.

-Preparados? –Perguntou o Sr. Hinder. –Comecem!

As bolas foram soltas. Sirius já rebatia um balaço que ia em direção de Ronald junto de seu companheiro.

James, com velocidade, pegou a goles e mandou para Ronald, que perdeu a jogada.

-Merda! –Sussurrou Ronald baixinho.

Um balaço, mandado pelo outro time, acertou o rebatedor Gorgh White, na mão.

James olhou e balançou a cabeça.

-Agora precisaremos de outro rebatedor. Ótimo. –Grunhiu baixinho quando viu seu time irem para o chão para ajudar Gorgh.

Uma hora depois, sem um batedor, todos cansados, e já era quase cinco da tarde, James finalmente chamou por Lily.

-John Evans.

Lily levantou-se contente. Pegou sua vassoura e pôs-se no alto.

-Irei lhe dizer o que disse para todos: Espero que seja capaz de me acompanhar. Avalio muito isso. Gosto de sincronizar com meu parceiro de time. Sabe que nosso maior objetivo é fazer pontos. E não é só porque você anda e dorme no mesmo dormitório que eu, que lhe darei trégua e serei bonzinho. –Avisou James, seriamente. –Boa sorte!

Lily sorriu, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Cada um em sua posição, Hinder novamente pediu para começarem.

Lily primeiramente analisou o campo e seus companheiros como sempre fazia. Sentia o olhar de James em si, analisando-a a cada passo.

Viu Sirius e outro batedor rebaterem um balaço rapidamente. O time rival e reserva, eram bons também. O artilheiro rival marcou dez pontos.

-Interessante. –Sussurrou para si mesma.

Voou em direção da goles, tentando pega-la do time rival, que a marcavam muito.

Rapidamente, pegou-a e viu James de relance e mandou a bola para ele.

James desviou de dois balaços que voaram em sua direção, rodopiando no ar e mandou a goles para a direita. Lily pegou-a rapidamente, um balaço vinha em sua direção, Sirius entrou na sua frente e a rebateu com força.

-Cuidado cara! –Aconselhou Sirius, indo em direção do outro rebatedor.

Lily revirou os olhos.

Voou para a esquerda, desviando dos jogadores rivais, tentando localizar James. O viu e voou para frente, quase perto do gol.

James a viu e mandou a bola. O artilheiro rival viu e tentou pega-la, mas Lily foi mais rápida e a pegou. Lançou no ar e mandou para o gol com a vassoura.

-A e Evans! Muito bom! –Sirius disse sorridente.

Lily correspondeu o sorriso, contente consigo mesma.

Quinze minutos de jogo passaram-se até que James, finalmente, resolveu parar.

-Por hoje é só pessoal! Sexta ou amanhã mesmo sairá os resultados! Obrigada por tentarem e boa sorte! –Dizia entre suspiros. Estava muito cansado e todo suado. –Hurgh! Preciso é de um banho!

Todos o seguiram. James entrou numa porta á direita. Era o vestuário do time da Grifinória.

-Quem quiser tomar banho aqui, fique a vontade. –Disse James, enquanto abria a porta.

"Banho! Que delicia!" Pensou Lily.

Entraram e foram tirando a roupa.

"MERLIN! O QUE É ISSO?!"

-Que bom um banho! –Disse alguém, que passava próximo á ela.

Sorrindo amarelo, Lily saiu correndo do lugar.

Entrou no castelo e subiu as escadas correndo. Já gravara em sua mente o caminho.

Parou em frente á mulher gorda.

-Olá meu doce rapaz, em que posso ajudá-lo? –Perguntou a mulher gorda, sorridente.

-No momento em nada. Mas agradeceria se pudesse abrir a porta para mim. –Respondeu ofegante.

-A senha, por favor!

-Feijãozinho de todos os sabores! –Respondeu e a porta se abriu. Entrou rapidamente.

Olhou ao redor e novamente, avistou suas amigas.

Com uma blusa cobrindo o lado direito de seu rosto, Lily subiu as escadas correndo, entrou em seu quarto e foi direto pro banheiro.

-Ah como é bom tomar banho!!

**...**

Depois do jantar, Lily foi direto para o quarto. Os Marotos iam resolver algo e preferiu deixá-los á sós.

Deitada em sua cama, lendo algum livro trouxa, Lily ouviu algo bicar na janela.

Olhou e viu sua coruja, Lis, tentando entrar.

Levantou-se e abriu a janela.

-Oi Lis! Algo para mim? –Perguntou, enquanto pegava a carta. A pequena pousou em seu ombro e depois voou para sua cama.

Curiosa, Lily rapidamente abriu a carta.

_Lily, minha diva ruiva, estou com saudades também! Muitas! Você não tem noção!_

_Que bom que se inscreveu para tentar entrar no time da sua casa! Desejamos sorte!_

_Você é boa e sabe disso._

_Seus colegas de quarto são do tipo... Pior que você? Por que se forem... Está perdida!_

_Com certeza eles estão tentando ver se você é um deles ou não pra mandarem você fazer todas essas coisas... Mas bem que você gosta né safada!_

_Ruiva, com a parte social, não se preocupe. Deixe comigo, já tenho tudo tramado._

_Você irá ficar famoso nessa escola._

_Pelo que fiquei sabendo, na próxima semana, no sábado, vocês iram visitar o vilarejo de Hogsmead! E lá iremos resolver isso._

_Pode contar comigo e com as meninas._

_Ruiva, te amamos. E boa sorte!_

_Até mais._

_Pool._

Terminou de ler e já estava imaginando o que seu amigo iria aprontar...

Já era sexta-feira. Os alunos de Hogwarts estavam agitados. Principalmente os que se inscreveram para tentar entrar no time da Grifinória, e, Lily, era uma delas.

De banho tomado, ficou á espera dos meninos acordarem. Estava ansiosa de mais para demorar no banho.

Remus levantou e o mesmo acordou os outros três.

-John? Já de pé? –Perguntou Peter, sonolento.

-Pra você ver... –Respondeu sorridente. –Já estou pronto á tempos. Só estava esperando vocês acordarem para ver quem irá entrar no banheiro primeiro... –Mal terminou de falar e James e Sirius, novamente, como sempre, brigavam para entrar no banho.

Revirando os olhos, dessa vez Peter foi mais rápido.

-E palmas para Peter! –Disse Lily, brincalhona. Os três olharam-na mortalmente. –Que foi?

**---x**

Perto da porta do salão Principal, tinha alguns pergaminhos e Lily supôs que fossem os escolhidos para os times das quatro casas.

-Pessoal, podem indo. Já irei. –Disse, olhando atentamente os pergaminhos.

Os Marotos perceberam em que direção ela olhava e sorriram.

-Tudo bem. –Responderam e entraram.

Rapidamente, Lily avistou a classificação para o time da Grifinória.

**Classificação- Grifinória **

**Novo apanhador – Richard Weeze. Setimanista, 17 anos. Pegou o pomo em 5 minutos. **

**Novo artilheiro – John Evans. Setimanista, 17 anos. Ótimo artilheiro. Tem agilidade e muita destreza. **

**Nova batedora – Marlene Macknnon. Setimanista, 17 anos. Ótima batedora. Entrará no lugar de Gorgh White, que sofreu um sério dano na mão direita. **

Lily não acreditou quando viu seu nome ali.

-Isso! –Comemorou baixinho.

-Que legal sou a nova batedora! –Ouviu uma voz conhecida dizer ao seu lado. Lily sorriu amarelo. –Você deve ser John Evans, não é? –Perguntou a loira sorridente.

-Ah, oi! Sou sim! Ahn, parabéns! –Respondeu Lily, tentando se esconder.

-Igualmente. Seu nome não me é estranho... –Marlene tinha o cenho franzido.

Lily deu de ombros.

-Até mais!

Rapidamente entrou no Salão Principal e avistou os meninos.

-Parabéns John! –Peter parabenizou sorrindo contente.

-Bem vindo ao time! –Sirius estava contente por ele ter sido classificado.

-É você manda bem. Parabéns. Agora veremos se classificará para entrar no time da Grifinória. –James disse contente.

-Obrigado caras e espero.

**Xx**

A primeira aula era de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas junto com a Sonserina.

Lily sentou perto dos Marotos e desse lugar, avistou alguém de quem não tem boas recordações...

-Snape! –Sussurrou com raiva.

Lembrava-se muito bem das vezes que ele tentava agarrar-lhe.

-Aula com o seboso do Snape! Que divertido... –Ouviu James comentar maliciosamente.

Interessada, Lily resolveu saber do que se tratava.

-Que tem esse Snape?

James e Sirius trocaram olhares divertidos e maliciosos. Remus e Peter já reviraram os olhos.

-Uma antiga rixa entre James e Snape. –Respondeu Remus, balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Principalmente agora...

-É, parece que Snape está com idéia fixa de que ama a Morgans. Fica correndo atrás dela que nem doido...

Os meninos fizeram cara de nojo, Lily igualmente.

-Só se ela for muito doida de olhar para ele... –Lily disse, ainda fazendo careta. –Olha esse cabelo... Esse nariz...

-Eca! –Disseram juntos.

**...**

A quarta aula era de poções e novamente com a Corvinal. Quando entrou na sala, Lily logo avistou a nova amiga.

-Oi Anne. –Cumprimentou sorridente.

A mesma rapidamente correspondeu o sorriso.

-Olá John, tudo bem? –Perguntou ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

-Claro. Estou muito feliz! Sou o novo artilheiro da Grifinória! E espero que eu consiga uma vaga para jogar contra o time de Wortlooh!

Anne abraçou John apertado.

-Parabéns! Fico muito feliz por você!

Lily não percebeu certos olhares em cima de si...

Estava na hora do almoço. Lily e Sally saíram da sala conversando.

-Nossa, sua prima é mesmo meio pirada da cabeça! –Respondeu Anne, encantada com os relatos de Lily. –Que tipo de aposta é essa?

-Pra você ver... Mas ela ganhou uma boa coisa com isso... –Lily disse misteriosamente. –Se tornou a garota mais popular daquela escola! –Respondeu revirando os olhos.

-Imagino... –Anne sorria muito das trapalhadas da prima de 'John'.

Logo á frente, alguém lhes chamou atenção.

-Morgans.

Ela fechou a cara e revirou os olhos.

-Olá Snape. Como vai? –Perguntou com falsa educação.

Snape a olhou de cima a baixo. Lily olhou-o fazendo careta e ele percebeu.

-Muito melhor. E você, pelo que vejo, não está andando em boa companhia ultimamente... Deveria andar com alguém que tenha classe e não com um subordinado dos Marotos...

Anne olhou-o irritada.

-Por um exemplo... Com você? –Perguntou Ironicamente.

-Exatamente. –Respondeu indiferente.

-Com licença, tenho mais o que fazer. Obrigada. –Puxou Lily pelo braço. –Ai que cara chato! Ele fica sempre no meu pé! Qual é a dele? –Perguntou emburrada.

-Ele está obcecado em você. Só de ver como ele á olha... –Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Só um aviso, cuidado com ele. Bem, depois nos vemos. Irei encontrar os meninos. Até mais!

**...**

Todos estavam no quarto conversando.

-John, daqui á três dias iremos jogar contra a Lufa-Lufa. Prepare-se e lembre-se que Tanto Hinder, como outros capitães estaremos observando cada jogador. –Avisou James, que estava deitado em sua cama, comendo algum tipo de doce.

Lily sorriu e voltou a olhar para seu diário que ela modificou magicamente, fazendo-o parecer um livro.

_Lilynha, no momento está indo tudo bem. Tirando o fato de ser assediado, de ter encontrado velhas amigas e de ter fama de gay (GAY LILYNHA!), está tudo indo bem._

_As matérias são fáceis e consegui entrar para o time da Grifinória. Agora só falta entrar para o time de Hogwarts._

_Pool está com idéias para tirar essa fama horrorosa que consegui aqui. Vamos ver no que vai dar..._

_Eles finalmente me deram algum tempo sem fazer travessuras por ai... Já basta assustar, azarar, e etc. Mas fazer o que! Quem entende os homens e no que eles pensam..._

_Melhor parar de escrever em você porque estão me olhando esquisito aqui. E amanhã é dia de visitar essa vilinha que tem aqui... Estou ansiosa para saber o que Pool irá aprontar..._

____

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **E mais um cap pra vocês! \o/

Finalmente estamos chegando no ápice do negocio. xD

E espero que tenham entendido e talz... Não sei se está bem explicativo a narrativa do jogo e talz... Por favor, se tiver algo errado me corrijam!

**Resposta á reviews: **

**Freya Black; **Muito obrigada pelo carinho e acho que dessa vez ñ te matei do coração, né?! xDD

Espero que goste deste cap!

Kisus querida!

**Vanessa S.; **Olha só! Adoro as suas histórias guria! \o/

Aguarde e verá! (hohohoohohohoh)

Aqui está e espero que goste!

Kisus kisus \o/

**Delly Black Fenix; **Aqui está e espero que goste. Dessa vez ñ demorei taaanto assi né? =3

Não se preocupe, tentarei ñ demorar muito. Como leitora sei que é horrivel isso... x.x

Espero que tenha gostado do cap!

Kisus kisus \o/

**L. Potter;** Pois é, ñ é nem no sentido literario da palavra! kasoaskaso

Aqui está e espero que goste!

Kisus kisus \o/

**lelezuda; **Obrigada! \o/

No proximo você descobre gats! (evil smile) Pool é fodones_from_hell e dará um jeito! Aguarde! xD

Espero que goste deste cap!

Kisus kisus \o/

**giih potter; **Que bom que gostou! *-*

Fico imensamente feliz quando dizem isso! \o/

Espero que goste do cap!

Kisus kisus \o/

**Fernii; Devo muitas explicações á você né? Hmm, primeiramente agradeço por puxar minha orelha em relação a isso. De verdade. Sou leitora também e odeio isso. Só me esqueci desse fato irritante que eu estava fazendo. Segundo porque eu estava realmente deixando a page como queria, porque editei algumas histórias velhas que eu tinha e talz... E sinceramente eu "atualizei" algumas vezes porque achei que ela estivesse caindo, entende? Mas quando vi teu comentário percebi que estava errando nisso porque eu iria ficar fula da vida também. **

**_Peço perdão á ti e aos outros leitores que se sentiram desrespeitados com essas falsas atualizações. De verdade, não foi minha intenção. _**

**_Não irei fazer mais isso e só irei faze-lo caso aja necessidade ( por post errado ou por eu editar de novo, caso ñ goste de algo!) _**

**_Novamente peço perdão a ti principalmente _**Fernii**_. E sinceramente fiquei feliz com sua review porque quando a gente reclama de algo que uma pessoa faz de errado, é porque gosta. Pode ficar tranquila e espero que ñ desista da fic. =x _**

**_Espero que goste do cap! ( se ler u.u) _**

**_Kisus kisus e vlw mesmo por esse puxão. 8D_**

**Adoraria receber reviews se for merecida!**

**Obrigada.**

**Jeen.**

**03/05/10**


	11. Passeio em Hogsdmead

____

**N/A: ! \O\**

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo. Alias, alguns perso. é de minha autoria assim como a fic em si.

**Ela é O Cara **

**Por: Jen V.**

**Chapter 10 – Passeio em Hogsdmead e o primeiro jogo de Lily: Grifinória VS Lufa-Lufa**

___

* * *

_

Sábado era dia de visita no sofisticado e belo vilarejo de Hogsdmead. Os Marotos já estavam de pé e arrumados. Eram oito horas ainda.

-John, acorde! Irá perder o passeio. –Chamou Remus chacoalhando-o.

Sirius revirou os olhos e pôs sua varinha á frente.

_-Aquamenti_. –Um jorro de água saiu de sua varinha e molhou Lily.

-Que merda! –Acordou assustada. –Hoje tem aula? –Perguntou sonolenta.

Eles riram.

-Hoje é o passeio, esqueceu? -James disse sorrindo.

-Á! A é! Bem... –Ela coçou a cabeça. –Podem descer já irei.

-Beleza. Vamos.

Quando eles saíram, Lily se espreguiçou e levantou.

-Pra quem estava ansiosa de mais, você acordou muito tarde...

**xx.x**

-Senhor Evans, por favor, se quiser ir neste passeio, acorde mais cedo! –Instruiu Mcgonagall.

Lily sorriu sem graça.

-Desculpe professora. –Desculpou-se e foi em direção da onde os Marotos estavam.

-Demorou John. –Remus disse, olhando-o.

-Pois é... –Respondeu sem graça.

Lily reparou neles e gostou do que viu.

James estava com uma calça preta e uma blusa de frio branca e um cachecol da Grifinória. O cabelo como sempre espetado para todos os lados e bagunçado. Lindo como sempre... Sirius estava muito bonito também. O cabelo desalinhado, cachecol da Grifinória também e com um, sobretudo e calça preta. Charmoso e irresistível. Percebia isso por ser mulher e pelos olhares que varias meninas deram.

Remus estava com um casaco com de pele e calça azul. Seu semblante parecia de doente, cansado. Lily cogitou a hipótese de ele estar resfriado.

Peter estava bonito também. Uma blusa de frio azul e calças pretas.

-Vamos alunos. Não temos tempo a perder, pois o dia passa rápido! –Minerva os chamava.

Alegres por poderem sair um pouco do castelo, todos os alunos do quinto ao sétimo ano seguiram o caminho até Hogsmead alegremente.

**xx.x**

O Três Vassouras estava lotada. James, Sirius, Peter e Remus estavam sentados, tomando a famosa cerveja amanteigada, conversando alegremente.

-Que bom que a lua cheia está passando. –Peter disse sorridente.

-Realmente. Mas Aluado ainda está com essa aparência de doente... –Sirius comentou, olhando o amigo que respirou fundo.

-Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês. De verdade. –Remus disse sorrindo para os três. Um sorriso de admiração e feliz por ter eles como amigos. Os seus melhores amigos.

-Ah Aludado. Nós te amamos! –James disse de modo afeminado. Todos riram. -Mas convenhamos... Estou meio certo de que John é gay. – James não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça o quanto John lhe era esquisito. –Ele é muito esquisito. Ás vezes fala algo e tenta disfarçar... Não sei...

-Pontas, ele já não é tão esquisito. Também achava, mas agora... –Sirius percebeu o olhar do amigo e revirou os olhos. –Está bem! Ele é um pouco esquisito e esta história de dispensar Sally Haustin, a garota mais fácil desse colégio, me deixa intrigado. –Seu cenho estava franzido.

-O que será que ele foi fazer? Pensei que ele ficaria aqui com nós... –Comentou Remus igualmente intrigado.

-Lá vem ele! Ocupem espaço! –James avisou, largando-se no banco.

Os três estranharam a atitude dele, já que ele conversava com John... Mas obedeceram.

-E ai caras. –Cumprimentou Lily, encostando-se numa cadeira. –Isso aqui é lotado!

-E ai... –Responderam.

–Pois é. Este é um dos melhores lugares de Hogsmead. –Disse Sirius.

-Legal.

Uma menina morena, de cabelo curto e de belas pernas e muito bonita apareceu e veio direto em sua direção. Eles entreolharam-se.

-John! Sabia que iria encontrá-lo aqui!

-Eliza, minha gatinha, como vai? –Perguntou correspondendo o abraço apertado que recebia da esbelta.

-Com muitas saudades de você! –Ela fez beicinho. –Não sabe como você nos faz falta em Wortlooh John! Sabia que iria ter passeio hoje e vim vê-lo!

-Como soube? –Perguntou Lily arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Tenho minhas fontes. Achar-te-ia até no fundo do oceano! –Respondeu, ainda fazendo beicinho.

Os Marotos estavam de boca aberta.

-Quem é essa daí? –Sussurrou Sirius, de olhos arregalados.

-Eu não sei! –Respondeu James, olhando abismado para os dois.

Remus e Peter preferiram nem falar.

-Seus amigos são uns gatinhos. –Sussurrou Eliza.

Lily correspondeu.

-Eu sei. –Saiu de perto de Eliza. –E então gata, como anda as coisas sem mim?

-Depois que você saiu ficou tudo chato! Você esqueceu-se de nós! –Eliza quase chorava.

-Ah gata, sabe como é. Nova escola, novas gatas... Mas vocês serão eternas! –Respondeu Lily de modo galante, piscando-lhe um olho.

-Me mande uma carta. Uma carta bem safada, do jeito que gosto! –Pediu Eliza, beijando o queixo de Lily.

-Eli, tá parecendo a Mel. –Sussurrou Lily divertida. E depois virou o rosto. -Mandarei gata. Do jeitinho que você gosta. –Puxou Eliza para perto e a abraçou apertado, passando a mão em sua bunda.

-Até mais gato! –Disse tentando beijá-la e Lily novamente virou o rosto e depois a viu sair.

-Cara o que foi isso? –Perguntou Sirius abobalhado. –Que gata!

Lily deu de ombros.

-Sabem como é... Elas me amam. –Respondeu Lily. Ela sorria por dentro. Achara tudo engraçado. Só Pool para fazer isso.

Novamente os Marotos trocaram olhares. Alguma coisa mudara ali, e era a opinião que eles tinham de John Evans.

-John! –Uma loira exuberante apareceu correndo em sua direção. –Ainda bem que te encontrei! Procurei por você em toda parte! –Disse jogando-se em cima de Lily.

-Agora quem é essa? –Perguntou Peter, mais abobalhado do que os amigos.

Mel estava deslumbrante naquele vestido justo. Tão exuberante quanto Eliza.

-Não sei, mas sei que adoraria estudar na escola que ele estudava... –Sirius respondeu olhando a loira minuciosamente.

-Melissa, Melissa. Não agüenta ficar longe de mim, não é mesmo gata? –Perguntou Lily, segurando em sua cintura.

-Que pergunta! É claro que não! Principalmente de noite... De tarde... De dia... –Respondeu de modo malicioso.

Lily sorriu maliciosamente.

-Gata, não te esqueci, pode acreditar. Mas agora estou aqui e a procura de novas gatas.

Mel mordeu o lábio de modo sedutor.

-Como você é mau Evans! Muito mau! Mas eu adoro caras maus! –Respondeu Mel, mordendo a bochecha de Lily.

Os Marotos e outras pessoas olhavam-no abismados.

-Iremos rever a situação. –James disse totalmente perdido. –_Este cara fica com a gente! _

-Pontas, ele é um Maroto por natureza, como nós. Só você não percebia... –Disse Remus, enquanto babava em cima de Mel.

-A que pena! Já está na minha hora! Irei treinar! –Mel fez beicinho. –Promete me escrever? Sempre? –Lily balançou a cabeça positivamente. –Tchau meu gato. Falemos-nos depois. –Mel saiu de perto de John e depois voltou e empinou a bunda.

Lily entendeu o recado e bateu na mesma.

-Até delicia. –Respondeu mandando um beijo.

-Cara, o que você é? –Perguntou Peter.

-Não sei. –Deu de ombros. –Mas como percebeu, elas me adoram.

-Senta ai. De espaço para ele. –James disse sorridente. –Deixem _O cara_ sentar.

Lily sorriu feliz por ter dado certo. Olhou para outra mesa do outro lado e viu Pool. Piscou um olho, mas Pool fez uma careta que Lily não entendeu.

-Caras, já venho. Irei falar com um amigo. –Disse e levantou-se.

Eles a olharam confusos.

Ela ainda olhava Pool e ele apontava para a porta e mexia a boca. E finalmente Lily entendeu.

-A Monique está aqui! –Entendeu o desespero de Pool e entrou em desespero.

-O que ela está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Lily, só mexendo a boca.

-Não sei, mas não a deixe te ver! –Recomendou Pool, saindo do lugar que estava.

Monique viu Lily e foi correndo atrás dela.

-John! –Parou e ficou o olhando.

-Oi gata.

-Oi? Está falando comigo? Quem você pensa que é? –Disse arrogantemente. –Garotas com bundas iguais a minha não falam com caras com cara iguais a sua! E estou procurando por John Evans.

-Ele foi pra lá. –Remus disse apontando para frente. Ela rapidamente saiu. –Educação zero.

James, Remus e Peter gargalhavam da cara de Sirius.

-Que garota metida! –Emburrou Sirius.

-John! JOHN! –Gritava Monique, ainda correndo atrás de Lily. –O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Sai fora Monique! –Gritou Lily, desviando das pessoas. –Você é gostosa! Muito gostosa, mas sai fora!

-Como é? Não fale assim comigo! SAIA DA FRENTE! –Gritou empurrando uma menina. –John Evans! Volte já aqui!

-Eu não te quero Monique! Você não entende? – Lily pegou uma bandeja e colocou a frente do rosto.

-Por quê? Sou bonita e gostosa!

Lily parou e respondeu.

-Você pode ser bonita e gostosa. Mas quando acordo e reparo muito em você ai que eu vejo: Você é feeeia! –Respondeu Lily

Monique olhou-a abismada e saiu correndo e chorando.

-Cara isso foi de mais! –Peter disse com os olhos arregalados.

-Depois dessa virei teu fã! –James disse, cumprimentando-o com um toquinho.

-John, pode se considerar o quinto Maroto! –Sirius disse alegre por ele ter feito isso com essa garota arrogante.

-E isso é bom? –Perguntou sorrindo sem graça.

-Pode crer que é!

**...**

-Deixe-me ver se entendi direito... –Lily colocou a mão no queixo de modo pensativo. – Ser um Maroto é fazer travessuras, respeitar os amigos e odiar os inimigos. –Ela revirou os olhos. –Isso é tão simples! Quem não odeia seu inimigo? –Perguntou revirando os olhos novamente.

-Quer parar com isso? –Sirius disse irritado por cada revirar de olhos. Pegou essa mania dele'. –Isso, meu querido, é a base. Primeiramente, temos muitos segredos que você não faz idéia! –Respondeu maliciosamente. – Infelizmente, nosso maior tesouro foi roubado pelo Filch sem querer. O Mapa do Maroto. –Eles sorriram.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

-E o que seria isso? –Perguntou curiosa.

-Ele mostra todo o terreno de Hogwarts. Cada sala e cada corredor e principalmente cada pessoa que estiver neste castelo. Pode ela estar usando polisuco ou qualquer tipo de magia que reverta uma pessoa, mas mesmo assim o mapa detecta. –Respondeu Remus alegremente. –Pena que ele não está aqui para você ver!

Lily congelou. Por Merlin, foi muita sorte mesmo este mapa não estar com eles... Se não já teriam á descoberto...

-Que pena... –Lamentou alegremente. –É magia avançada. Como conseguiram?

Eles deram de ombros.

-Mas iremos recuperá-lo. E foi fácil fazê-lo. –Respondeu James. –Mas isto não é só! Como tal e como você tem nossa confiança, podemos contar. Mas isso não pode sair jamais daqui. É um código de honra. Somos verdadeiros com quem é verdadeiro. Não traímos as pessoas de quem gostamos. Podemos ser marotos, mas pensamos em nossos futuros. Tanto que somos os melhores dessa escola. Temos feitiços próprios, que nós mesmos inventamos. Guardamos segredos um dos outros da forma mais segura possível. Por isso somos únicos. Pois somos mais que amigos. Temos conexões que não sabemos explicar. E em sete anos, nunca achamos alguém que pudesse fazer parte deste grupo, mas você apareceu e se mostrou um verdadeiro Maroto. Temos nossos princípios John. Somos mais que um simples grupo de populares baderneiros. –Os quatro concordaram.

Lily ficou fascinada. Seus olhos brilhavam.

-E então, o que nos diz? –Perguntou Sirius ansioso.

Ela olhou para cada um.

-Bem, já os considero bastante, porque não? –Respondeu.

-Me de seu braço. –Pediu James seriamente. –_Conrad fidelius¹_. –Sussurrou James e uma marca apareceu no braço de Lily e depois desapareceu. Ela olhou-o confusa. – Criamos este feitiço por um propósito: nunca nos esquecermos da fidelidade que devemos uns aos outros.

E novamente Lily ficou mais encantada.

-Obrigado por me deixarem fazer parte disto então. –Respondeu Lily emocionada.

Entreolharam-se, mas ficaram quietos.

-Isso é nem a metade do que sabemos e podemos.

**xx.x **

Segunda feira havia chegado e com ela, o jogo entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa e por isso não teria aula na escola. Pois valia a Taça das Casas.

Lily, James e Sirius já estavam no vestuário se arrumando junto dos outros jogadores.

Já vestido, James os convocou para uma reunião.

-Primeiramente bem vindos ao time. –Disse James referindo-se á Marlene, Lily e Richard. – Iremos ganhar esta Taça como em todos os anos. E para isto, conto com vocês. Weeze, nos mostre sua eficiência como nos mostrou naquele treino. Espero isto de você. Tanto de você quanto de Evans E Macknnon. Sirius, sem gracinhas com a Lene, por favor. –James revirou os olhos, mexendo no cabelo.

Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

-Eu e ela nos damos muito bem Capitão.

Dessa vez, Marlene que revirou os olhos.

-Pessoal é isso. Viemos para ganhar esta Taça e a Taça das Escolas de Magia. Preparados? –Perguntou levantando-se. O time fez o mesmo. –Isso ai, vamos arrebentar!

Saíram do vestiário e foram para o campo. Chegando lá, Lily se surpreendeu mais uma vez.

Estava lotado de alunos. E num lugar especial, estavam os professores e diretores.

"Isso é tão mágico!" Disse á si mesma.

-Vamos time.

James foi á frente e cumprimentou o Capitão da Lufa-Lufa e o Sr Hinder, que iria apitar o jogo.

-Alçar vôo! –Ordenou Hinder e ambos os times subiram em suas vassouras e foram para suas posições.

Hinder abriu a maleta, liberando as bolas.

-Preparados? –Perguntou. Ambos os capitães acenaram positivamente a cabeça. –Comece o jogo!

Weeze já estava esperto. Ficou de olho no pomo desde a hora que Hinder o soltou.

Sirius e Marlene tinham um entrosamento invejado. Ela era boa, muito boa. Rebatia os balaços com força e como se lesse os pensamentos dela, Sirius corria para rebatê-lo.

-Eles são ótimos juntos, não acha? –Perguntou James, sorrindo.

-Plenamente. –Concordou Lily.

E ai ela lembrou-se de quando as meninas falavam desse quarteto. Principalmente de um certo Maroto que Marlene comentava muito. Tirando este pensamento da cabeça, Lily voltou a prestar atenção no jogo.

Avistou uma goles e correu para pega-la do time adversário. Com agilidade, pegou a goles e avistou James á frente. Olhou ao redor, prestando bastante atenção e jogou a bola para James. O mesmo correu até o arco maior, com força e agilidade, conseguiu marcar vinte pontos para Grifinória.

-E Grifinória marca vinte pontos! Potter, você é de mais! –O comentarista dizia, comemorando. -Tudo bem professora, não comemorarei.

Marlene rebateu um balaço que ia em direção de Weeze.

-Obrigado Marlene. –Agradeceu Weeze, sorrindo sem graça.

-De nada! –Marlene piscou um olho. –Preste atenção!

-Já estou. –Respondeu sorrindo alegremente.

Marlene sorriu e saiu de perto dele.

-Piscando o olho para um novato... –Disse Sirius, aparecendo do nada. –Tsc... tsc...

-Pelo que eu saiba você não tem nada a ver com isso, Black. –Marlene desviou de um balaço que fora lançado por um lufano em sua direção. –Maldito Straits! Só porque dei um fora nele ele quer me acertar? Que cara idiota!

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha e voou em direção do balaço. Girou a vassoura com tudo e rebateu a bola com força em direção do lufano. A mesma o atingiu em cheio na calda da vassoura.

-Ui! Essa deve ter doido! –Disse para si mesmo, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Marlene, do outro lado, sorriu.

Lily e James estavam num entrosamento incrível.

-Mais um ponto Evans? –Perguntou James alegremente.

-Com certeza Potter! Com certeza!

James passou para Lily que rebateu para James novamente (fazendo ziguezague com os artilheiros rivais) e que novamente mandou para Lily que mandou para o arco direito menor, marcando dez pontos.

-E ponto para a Grifinória! Hoje vocês perdem Lufa-Lufa! Ai! O que foi isso? Professora gatona Minerva, não faço mais! –O comentarista Grifinório fazia alguns barulhos esquisitos.

Passados mais cinco minutos, fora vez do artilheiro Lufano marcar mais dez pontos.

-E Lufa-Lufa marca mais dez pontos! Vamos lá Grifinória! Desculpe professora!

-Vamos lá John, vamos ganhar! –Gritou Sirius animado.

Lily acenou a cabeça sorridente.

**... **

-E finalmente acaba o jogo! Weeze, que demora foi essa meu filho? –O comentarista não agüentava ficar calado. –Tudo bem, tudo bem. E Grifinória vence por trezentos pontos! Lufa-Lufa fez cento e cinqüenta! Parabéns jogadores! Muito bom!

Em chão, os jogadores cumprimentaram-se.

-Muito bom Evans! Bem vindo ao time! –O goleiro Grifinório disse alegremente. –Marlene e Richard também! Todos ótimos!

Os três sorriram agradecidos.

-E então, quem é o melhor time? –Gritou James empolgado.

-Grifinória!

* * *

**_N/A:_** Perdão pela demora! Tive alguns problemas aqui e meu pai mando desligar internet de casa. '-'

Os cap. estão feitos á teeempos! OMG OMG!

Pensei que ninguem mais iria ler, mas vocês me supreenderam! *-*

E o bom que net voltou em casa! \o Aloooca!

**Conrad Fidelius¹: Eu que inventei (acho!) kkk **

Ai está e espero que vocês gostem!

Preguiça owna, então darei uma resposta coletiva: **Obrigada por mandarem reviews, dizendo que adoram a história e todo o mais. Levo todas muito a sério hein! Por isso continuem mandando! *-* /**

**Agradeço pelos comentários de cada um! São mais que especiais e importantes!**

**28/08/210**


	12. A proposta de James

___**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo. Alias, alguns perso. é de minha autoria assim como a fic em si._

___

* * *

_

**Ela é O Cara**

**Por: Jen V**

_**Chapter 11: A proposta de James;**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Mais uma aula de poções junto de Corvinal. Legal." Pensou Lily sorridente, enquanto caminhava até a sala.

Chegando à mesma, avistou a amiga sentada a sua espera.

-Dia Anne. –Cumprimentou sorridente.

-Bom dia John. Alias ótimo jogo. Você manda muito bem! –Respondeu Anne alegremente. –Torci muito para você!

-Obrigado. –Respondeu Lily. Ela olhou ao redor e estranhou. –Três casas juntas ou é só impressão minha? –Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-A é. Hoje a Sonserina tem treino no ultimo horário, que seria aula de poções. Então deram um jeito para que as duas últimas aulas fossem junto da gente. Mesmo com essa rixa entre Grifinória e Sonserina. –Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Espero que não de encrenca!

Lily apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Alunos e mais alunos entravam e finalmente o professor.

-Bom dia meus queridos. Como podem ver, hoje teremos companhia. –Slughorn sorria orgulhoso por sua casa estar ali. –Para melhor entender o motivo, é que a Sonserina terá treino nas ultimas aulas, que seriam de poções. Então foram transferidos para este horário. Sejam pacientes e, por favor, sem gracinhas. – Ele olhou para os Marotos e alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina. –Acomodem-se.

Lily tirou o caderno de sua bolsa e o colocou em cima da mesa.

Anne, num ato de marotagem, abriu o caderno e pegou uma folha solta.

-Ei! Devolve isso! –Pediu Lily, tentando pegar a folha dela. –É só uma musica velha... Não tem nada de mais!

Anne sorriu marota.

-Não! Se não tem nada de mais, deixe-me ler! –E rapidamente leu curiosa para ver o que tinha ali. – _Se você juntar as flores da primavera faça florescer... No verão me olhe num mar onde a lua flutua... No vento do outono, e na neve do inverno quero que me aqueça com seu suspiro... As quatro estações com o seu amor, outra vez..._ –Sua face mostrava o quanto estava encantada e abismada. Leu até o final. –Uau! Isso é tão lindo, tão verdadeiro...

Lily sorriu.

-Eu sempre disse isso á ele... –Disse sem prestar atenção no que falara. –Quer dizer, a mim mesmo... Ai... –Bateu na testa.

Anne devolveu a folha, ainda abismada com a letra de musica.

-Morgans, também sei cantar. –Snape disse, aparecendo do nada. Arrumou o cabelo, jogando-o para trás. – _Eu quero te possuir, quero você todinha para mim! Venha buscar o teu amor, nos braços deste teu amante, teu protetor!_ –Cantava desafinado.

Anne olhou para Lily e as duas olharam para o outro lado.

-Decididamente, convenço-me de que Snape não é muito bom da cabeça. –Um Sonserino disse, sorrindo do colega de casa. –Que mico.

**... **

-Como odeio esse Snape! –Sussurrou James, rangendo os dentes. –Este cara está de marcação comigo!

-Pontas, relaxe. –Remus deu umas tapinhas em sua costa.

James estava possesso.

-Hurgh! Não posso ver esse cara na minha frente!

Os meninos não estavam entendendo mais nada.

-Podem indo, já acompanho vocês. –James dispensou os amigos que deram de ombros e foram almoçar. –Ei Evans, venha até aqui! –Disse puxando-o pelo braço.

-Ei cara, o que foi? –Perguntou Lily assustada.

James levou-a até um lugar onde tinha bancos.

-Ei você, saia daí. Vamos. –Mandou um menino sair. O mesmo saiu correndo.

-Pra que tudo isso? –Perguntou Lily, novamente.

-É o seguinte, tenho uma proposta. Caso você me ajude com a Morgans, te ajudo para entrar no time de Hogwarts! O que me diz? –Perguntou James rapidamente.

-Para jogar contra Wortlooh? –Perguntou Lily interessada. Ele acenou a cabeça positivamente. –Conte comigo!

James estendeu a mão, e Lily rapidamente tocou.

-Quem é o cara?

-Sou eu!

**...**

-Mas cara, você teve sete anos para conversar com ela, para chamá-la para sair! –Dizia Lily, ainda curiosa pelo pedido que do amigo.

Ambos estavam no quarto conversando. Remus, Peter e Sirius estavam no S. Comunal.

James rabiscava num caderno.

-Cara, porque tenho a impressão de que você não faz isso com freqüência? –Perguntou Lily abismada, estranhando mais ainda.

James ficou sem graça.

-Digamos que... Ahn... Tenho problemas para conversar com garotas... –Disse quase num sussurro.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Inacreditável. Você é lindo como...

-Como é? –Perguntou James, agora quase gritando.

-Digo... ãn, cara, você para um cara é bonitão, entende? Não me leve a mal por estar falando isso... –Lily sorria muito sem graça. –Ou seja, o que eu quis dizer é que as meninas caem matando em cima de você! Percebo isso! É tão... Nossa!

-Eu sei disso. Se chegar uma menina perto de mim, não falo nada, apenas a beijo e pronto. Nada mais, nada menos. E elas meio que não ligam para diálogos... –James estava envergonhado de admitir isso.

-Você não tem amiga? –Perguntou Lily, interessada.

James acenou a cabeça positivamente.

-É diferente né. –Respondeu dando de ombros.

Lily respirou fundo.

-Puxa, essa é a primeira vez que vejo isso... Cada vez mais me surpreendo com vocês... –Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Vamos lá. Irei ensinar-lhe a como começar um bom papo. Levante-se. –Pediu Lily entusiasmada.

James atendeu seu pedido.

-Olá James, eu sou a Lily. –Ela falou com sua voz mesmo.

-Cara, como você faz isso? –Perguntou James assustado. –Parece uma garota de verdade!

-Ah, eu ficava imitando minha prima. –Lily fez descaso. –Qual é o seu feijãozinho de todos os sabores preferido? –Perguntou, usando sua voz novamente.

-Você está me perguntando sobre feijãozinhos? –James deu risada.

-Papo é papo!

-Meu feijãozinho preferido é o de caramelo com chocolate! –Respondeu ainda rindo.

-O meu também! –Respondeu Lily. –Viu, isso é um começo de papo! Aprenda isso: pode ser a coisa mais tosca de se começar um papo, mas é por ai que você ganha à pessoa! –Lily coçou a cabeça. –Bem, nem sempre... –Sorriu amarelo.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Lily sentou em sua cama.

-Cara, não se preocupe, ajudarei você.

**...**

Os treinos diários, logo após o treino normal, estavam cansando á ambos.

James era um treinador puxado, sabia o potencial de 'John' e queria mostrá-lo.

-Vamos John, você consegue! É fácil! –James gritava, incentivando 'John'.

Lily sentia-se cansada, mas como James botava fé nela, então ela daria o melhor de si.

-Cara, pegue leve com o John. –Remus percebera o cansaço de 'John' e via o quanto ele queria ser o melhor. Decididamente, era igual á seus amigos.

-Eu disse que tentaria faze-lo entrar para o time de Hogwarts Aluado, por isso estou pegando pesado. –Respondeu James dando de ombros.

Remus sorriu. O cansaço na expressão do amigo também era visível.

-Almofadinhas e Rabicho foram atacar a cozinha. -Remus revirou os olhos, mania pega de 'John'. –Irei lá embaixo, descanse um pouco, você precisa também.

-Valeu cara. –James bocejou e capotou em sua cama.

Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu do quarto.

Chegou ao S. Comunal, e percebera que estava vazio. "Bom lugar e horário para uma boa leitura!" Pensara satisfeito.

Chegou mais perto do sofá e vira a lareira acesa, deu de ombros e sentou-se no sofá, ia abrir o livro quando sentiu uma presença. Olhou ao redor da sala e vira 'John' sentado na mesa, lendo algo concentrado, tentando disfarçar seu cansaço. Resolvera ver o que o amigo estava fazendo.

-Olá Evans. –Lily deu um pulo da cadeira, assustada. Remus deu uma risada baixa. –Desculpe, não queria assustá-lo.

-Não foi nada. –Respondera retomada do susto. –Pode me chamar de John, Lupin.

-Pode me chamar de Remus, John. –Os dois riram. –O que está fazendo acordado?

Lily o analisou. Ele era um tanto curioso e meigo. Remus era o tipo de menino que você iria querer num potinho e guarda-lo na sua instante. Ele tinha um ar de mistério e isso era... Instigante. Sorriu com tal pensamento, viu o amigo levantar uma sobrancelha e tirou o sorriso do rosto.

-Bem, tentando entender algo sobre transfiguração. Não vou muito bem nessa matéria. –Respirou fundo. –Minerva disse que preciso melhorar logo ou poderei reprovar nesta matéria.

Remus ficou pensativo.

-James é muito bom em transfiguração, peça ajuda á ele. –Indicou.

Ela sorriu sem graça.

-Ele já está ajudando me treinando no quadribol. –deu de ombros. – Não quero tomar mais seu tempo...

Remus resolvera sentar-se. John ainda era um mistério para si.

-Entendi. Se eu soubesse melhor poderia ajudá-lo, mas como não sou... –Sorriu sem graça.

-Obrigada do mesmo jeito. –Respondera contente. –Que livro está lendo? –A curiosidade era um ponto fraco seu também.

-É um livro trouxa. –Respondeu mostrando o livro para Lily. –Chama-se Onze Minutos. É de um autor famoso chamado Paulo Coelho.

-Já ouvi falar... É bom? –Lily interessou.

-Muito. Ele conta a história de uma mulher que entrou no mundo da prostituição, que não conhecia o amor e tinha medo dele por tudo que já sofreu nas relações passadas e no meio deste distúrbio todo, ela o encontra. –Remus estava sorridente. Finalmente achara um amigo interessado em livros. Pelo menos era o que aparentava. –É interessante, apesar do tema polemico.

Lily achara interessante também.

-Me empresta depois. Boas histórias têm de ser cultivadas.

Remus concordou com a cabeça.

-Você parece tão cansado quanto Pontas. Está determinado para entrar no time oficial. Você tem força e garra, mas não acha que estão indo além? É só um jogo... –Ele tomou cuidado com as palavras. Sabia o quanto 'John' era adorador de quadribol tanto quanto seus amigos.

-Eu sei é só que... –Lily respirou fundo. Queria tanto alguém em quem pudesse confiar seu segredo... E algo em seu intimo podia dizer que este era Remus. –Bem, sabe quando você tem um segredo que não pode contar para ninguém, ninguém mesmo? –Perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Tinha de segurar a língua, não poderia por tudo a perder nessa altura do campeonato.

-Sim, eu sei. –Sua expressão era de tristeza, de quem sabia que segredos deste porte existiam. –Sei muito bem. Mas, desculpe minha intromissão, mas o que isso tem haver com o quadribol?

Ela estranhara a tristeza repentina no semblante de Remus, mas resolveu deixar para lá.

-Digamos que... Quero mostrar para algumas pessoas de minha antiga escola de que sou capaz. –Respondeu brevemente, mesmo assim não saciando a curiosidade do outrem. –Mas quando mostrar que posso vencê-los... –Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios. – Só espero que no final vocês me entendam... Eu... –CHEGA! Disse para si mesma. – Eu vou dormir, estou cansado. Bem, foi bom conversar com você cara. –Lily pegou seu material e virou de costas para o Remus. –Seria pedir muito se não comentasse esse papo com ninguém?

Ele ainda analisava o que 'ele' dissera: "Só espero que no final vocês me entendam..." O que ele' quis dizer com isto?

-Não comentarei com ninguém John. Pode ficar sossegado, o que foi dito aqui ficara aqui. –Seu olhar transmitia segurança. –Bom descanso.

Num silêncio mudo de agradecimento, ela sussurrou um "igualmente" e subiu.

Realmente precisava dormir. E só de pensar que iria fazer tudo de novo no dia seguinte, já estava mais cansada...

**...**

Lily e Anne conversavam animadamente. As duas realmente se deram bem.

Estavam fazendo um trabalho de poções, da qual matéria Lily sabia de rabo virado.

De repente, sentiu algo bater em sua nuca.

-Ai! –Sussurrou, mas chamou a atenção de Anne.

-Aconteceu algo John? –Perguntou preocupada.

Lily sorriu e discordou com a cabeça. Anne voltou à atenção para o caldeirão e fazia anotações no pergaminho.

Lily olhou em direção de James, e vira que ele quem lançara um feitiço em sua nuca.

-"O que é?" - Sussurrou irritada. Ainda formigava o local.

James fazia gestos, apontando em direção de Anne.

Lily revirou os olhos. Sabia que o amigo estava certo em cobrá-la. Já faia duas semanas que ele a treinava sem parar e nada da parte dela.

-"Ta bem! Ta bem!" Sussurrara contrariada.

-Anne?

-O que? –Ela imediatamente voltara o rosto bonito, sorrindo charmosamente para 'John'.

Lily sorriu sem graça.

-Por que não tenta sair com James Potter? –Fora logo direto ao assunto, se não enrolaria de mais.

Anne olhou para James e fez uma careta.

-O Potter? A não. –Sorriu.

-Por que não? –Lily ficara intrigada. Se fosse Anne, sairia sim com James.

-Não gosto muito do tipo dele, sabe? Ele é bonito, tem um corpo... Wow! Mas não. –Ela ficara pensativa. –Apesar de que já cogitei a hipótese de sair com ele, mas ele não faz meu tipo. –Olhou sugestivamente para Lily.

-Hora, saia com ele e conheça-o. –Lily achou o modo como falara grosseiro, pelo semblante de Anne. –Digo como pode saber se ele é seu tipo se nem o conhece?

Anne ficara decepcionada com a resposta do 'amigo' mas resolveu não mostra-la.

-Tudo bem, quem sabe... –Sorriu amargamente, voltando à atenção no caldeirão.

Satisfeita com a resposta, sorrira e voltara à atenção no caldeirão, igualmente como a amiga.

**Xxx**

-Cara, ela disse que ia pensar! –Disse alegremente. –Não necessariamente com estas palavras, mas disse!

-Ae! Você é o cara mesmo! –Respondera James alegremente.

Os dois estavam suados. Acabaram de sair de mais um treino puxado e estavam mortos de cansaço.

**Xxx**

-Pessoas, o jogo de hoje será moleza! –Gritou Sirius alegremente.

Era o jogo entre Grifinória vs. Corvinal. E todos estavam excitados para ganhar este jogo, pois os colocariam na segunda posição por ser o segundo jogo da Grifinória.

Lufa-Lufa perdera pra Corvinal, Sonserina e Grifinória, isso já os deixa em ultimo lugar. Corvinal ganhou de Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa. Grifinória só ganhou de Lufa-Lufa, pois com as outras duas casas ainda não jogaram.

Corvinal está em primeiro; Sonserina e Grifinória em segundo e Lufa-Lufa em quarto.

-Preparados? –Gritou James entusiasmadamente. Todos concordaram com a cabeça. –Então vamos ganhar esta taça!

Lily gritou junto dos outros jogadores. Mostrará que duas semanas de treino pesado fariam á diferença, mostraria isso para seu time.

Saíram do vestiário e a escola inteira estava ali para assisti-los. Hinder já estava em seu posto, esperando todos os jogadores alçarem vôo, o que prontamente fizeram.

Ambos os capitão dos times apertaram as mãos e voaram para seus postos.

-John, vamos mostrar para eles como é que se joga. –James tinha um sorriso malicioso e maldoso nos lábios.

-Será meu maior prazer. –Lily piscou um olho e sorriu contentemente.

-Preparados? –Gritou Hinder, com o aceno positivo dos capitães, ele soltou as bolas. –QUE O JOGO COMECE!

**...**

-Macknnon, Macknnon. Sei que lá no fundo, você me ama...

-Primeiro Black, tire suas mãos de mim! –Marlene tirou rapidamente as mãos de Sirius de seu ombro. –Segundo, nem um trasgo te amaria. Com licença. –Ela seguiu para o castelo.

-Ela me ama! –Ele deu de ombros, mas no intimo, estava incomodado.

-É cara, ela te ama muito! –Lily sorriu. Conhecia Marlene o suficiente para saber que Sirius deixava ambas as pernas bambas...

-Se ela não me amasse, deixaria aquele balaço me acertar.

-Almofadinhas, acorde, isso é o dever do parceiro! –James estava muito feliz. –John! Fazemos uma bela dupla cara!

Lily aprendera o 'toque' deles.

-Com certeza!

Sirius estava emburrado, mas acompanhou os amigos ao vestiário. Precisava de um belo de um banho.

Lily sentara numa cadeira que havia ali, brincando com o Pomo de Ouro que soubera que James havia 'pego' da escola. Distraia-se com o seu time passando só com toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura, mostrando todo o belo físico... Estava na seca e nas nuvens... Sirius passou em sua frente, arrumando o cabelo de um jeito tão sensual que aguou a boca de Lily. O corpo musculoso e sexy...

"Lily Evans! Pare já! Tire essa baba e esses pensamentos da mente!" Repreendera a si mesma. Mas quando James passou na sua frente...

"Céus! Como eles podem ser tão sexys e gostosos?" Perguntara a si mesma abismada.

James não era tão musculoso quanto Sirius, mas tinha tudo no lugar e na medida certa. Pingos ainda escorriam pelo abdômen, fazendo Lily babar ainda mais.

Outro jogador parou ao lado de Lily, gostoso também, mas este tirou a toalha e disso, Lily não gostou nada, nada...

* * *

**N/A:** Perdão pela demora, sei que não cumpri com minha palavra com vocês, sinto muito mesmo. Final de ano é dose. Meus tios que moram no Japão vieram pra cá passar um mês conosco e ai já viu né? Fora que é fim de ano... Mil desculpas meeeesmo!

**R. Coletiva:** Gente, espero que continuem acompanhando! E obrigada *com todo carinho* pelas reviews!

Estou escrevendo uma história que os perso. são meus, mas passarei para o universo de HP!

A história de um vampiro e um fantasma. =]

Mas enfim, aqui está e espero que gostem!

Outros já estão prontos! Só mandar reviews! *-*

Obrigada, Jen.

** 11/01/2011**


	13. O Surto de Lily

___**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo, apenas para minha mente. Há!_

* * *

___ **Ela é O Cara**_

**___Por: Jen V_**

**Chapter 12: O Surto de Lily.**

* * *

-É verdade? –Perguntou Anne Morgans entusiasmada.

-O que Anne? –Respondera John, olhando fixamente para uma parede com o cenho franzido.

-Hora, que vocês, Os Marotos irão dar uma festa para comemorar o titulo?

-Hm, acho que sim, não me falaram nada ainda... –John' estava pensativo.

-Á algo? –Anne perguntou estranhando o silêncio do 'amigo'. –Se quiser conversar...

-Nada não é só que... –Lily' suspirou. –São saudades de casa, da louca da minha mãe, do meu pai... –Percebeu o olhar de Anne em si e tentou disfarçar. –Nada de mais.

Anne o olhava admirado. Era difícil de encontrar garotos como John, era muito difícil e a cada dia que passava com ele', ficava cada vez mais admirada com o amigo.

Tocou em seu braço delicadamente.

-Você é forte John, e agüentará. Confio em ti. –E sorriu delicadamente.

"Os céus... Espero que... Não, imagina..." Lily sorriu sem graça pelo olhar dela e seu Pensamento.

-Tenho que ir. Depois nos falamos. –Deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e saiu quase que correndo, só quase...

"Á eu quero ele pra mim!" Pensou Anne sorrindo abobada para o nada.

-Morgans.

-Snape. –Anne serrou-lhe os olhos castanhos. –O que quer?

-Apenas teu doce amor, minha adorável flor. - Disse seriamente, fazendo gestos enquanto dizia as palavras, andando para trás. –Pense nisso!

-Era só que me faltava... –Murmurou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**Xxx**

Lily andava muito cansada. Cansada dos treinos super puxados de James, cansada de James irritando-a sobre Anne, da rotina, de ser homem, principalmente de ser homem. Tinha que ficar policiando-se toda hora e isso eram um saco. Queria ser a Lily. Somente. Jogou o pomo de ouro mais uma vez para cima e o pegou, dando um suspiro pesado enquanto continuava os movimentos deitada em sua cama.

Ouviu a porta sendo aberta e viu James entrando.

-E ai irmão. –Cumprimentou Potter sorrindo.

-E ai... –Respondeu Lily baixo.

-Tá com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Aconteceu algo? –Perguntou enquanto sentava-se em sua cama.

Lily olhou-o. Estava com a camisa aberta e dobrada nas pontas. A seca estava deixando-a cada vez mais louca. E isso era terrivelmente um perigo.

-Nada não cara. –Sorriu-lhe. –Mas e ai, fiquei sabendo que farão uma festa para comemorar a posse da taça, é verdade?

-Como as noticias espalham rápido por aqui. –Sussurrou. –Mas sim, estamos pensando em fazer isso sim cara. Demos um pau na Sonserina e isso vale mais que a taça que tiramos da Corvinal. –Sorriu de canto em canto. –Só a Morgans que não me dá bola ainda...

-Só tenha calma. Mulheres como ela não adianta ser apressado se não tu sai perdendo James. Só tenha paciência... –Aconselhou-o Lily.

-E é isso que não tenho. –Suspirou James, indo até o banheiro e fechando a porta. –Nenhum pouco...

**Xxx**

-John, por favor, tenha piedade! –Gritou Sirius Black da porta do banheiro. –Você está morrendo ai? Por Merlin cara!

-Calma Almofadinhas, ele irá sair daí. –Sirius lançou-lhe um sorriso irônico. –Alguma hora ou dia ele sai, fique tranqüilo... –Remus só deixou Sirius mais irritado do que antes.

-EVANS! ESTOU FEDENDO, ESTOU GRUDENTO E PRECISO TOMAR UM BANHO! SE NÃO SAIR DAÍ ARROMBO A PORTA!

"Mas que saco, não pode nem tomar um banho direito?" Lily rapidamente desligou o chuveiro, e arrumou rapidamente os cabelos com magia e os arrumou na peruca com feitiço, arrumou a atadura nos seios rapidamente e colocou o uniforme. Estava estressada. Muito estressada. Assustou-se quando a porta abriu violentamente.

-A há! –Gritou Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Black, hoje não to nada amigável e legal cara. Estou com humor do cão, e pior que mulher de TPM. – Lily viu que Sirius olhava-a sem entender. Parecia que só Remus sabia, por que começou a rir baixinho. –Mato quem entrar no meu caminho hoje. Lentamente, saboreando a dor e fazendo sangue jorrar. –Lily passou por ele rapidamente.

-Por Merlin! Você precisa é de uma mulher, isso sim! –Sirius bateu a porta na cara deles.

-John...

-Realmente estou para matar Remus. Então cuide do seu amigo não cruzar meu caminho hoje porque ele me tirou do sério. –Lily disse seriamente e Remus, olhou-a sem graça.

-Tudo bem, não deixarei que ele aproxime-se de mais... Mas saiba que Sirius Black, é Sirius Black. –Avisou-o antes de vê-lo sair.

-É eu sei... –Sussurrou Lily. "E isso que me dá medo. Sirius Black sempre arranja umas e outras para me tirar. Merlin, guarde minha alma porque te conta viu, está pior que mula manca. Não ando nem pra frente e nem para trás e isso é estressante."

xx

Lily estava no salão Comunal estudando, quando resolveu sair. Estava realmente desanimada e hoje não era seu dia. "Deve ser TPM vindo, só pode." Pensou de mau humor.

Estava atravessando um dos corredores quando colidiu com alguém.

-Olá Evans. –Era uma voz doce, mas irritante. Lily olhou-a por um momento e viu que a bela moça tinha belos olhos azuis e cabelos avermelhados um pouco mais claro que os seus. –Prazer, sou Marelin Snow.

-John Evans, mas pode me chamar de John. –Sorriu Lily educadamente. Teria que ser educada, regras de etiqueta.

A menina foi aproximando-se mais e mais, fazendo Lily encostar-se na parede. "Parece que já vi essa cena antes..." Pensou apurada e começou a soar frio.

-Seus olhos são único John. –Marelin passou a mão no rosto de Lily. –Sua pele é tão linda, teus lábios tão sedutores... Quero você John. –Sussurrou em sua orelha.

-Senhorita, por favor, não faça isso. –Sussurrou desesperada.

-Porque não John? Você é bom, muito bom. E já disse, - Deu um selinho em Lily-. Quero-te para mim.

"MERLIN!"

Lily afastou-se rapidamente da investida de Marelin.

-Desculpe Marelin, mas sou comprometido. –E saiu correndo, deixando a menina para trás e de boca aberta.

"Hurg! Que nojo! Que nojo! _QUE NOOOOOJO_!' Seu rosto comprimia só de lembrar de Marelin tentando beijá-la.

-Piedade! Piedade! Sei que sou uma boa pessoa, mas travessa e que apronta muito, mas sou. –Choramingava enquanto lhe revirava o estomago. –Cansei. É, cansei. Quero-me de volta. Só Merlin sabe o que eu passo! É isso, tenho que dar um jeito de ter meus lindos e sedosos cabelos de volta. Meu corpinho sexy e bocas masculinas é isso! Bocas e corpos masculinos, ai como quero...

-Falar sozinho não é muito normal não sabe? –Remus olhou-o de canto.

Lily soou frio.

-É bom. Você fala com você mesmo e tira conclusões de você mesmo! –Sorriu-lhe nervosamente. –Não é incrível?

Remus sorriu.

-Á lógica. Bem, nós estávamos procurando por você para dizer sobre a festa que irá acontecer nesse sábado à noite. Claro, sem ninguém saber a não serem nossos convidados.

A já sei! Essa será minha deixa! O John, está na hora de te deixar um pouquinho, só um pouquinho. Mas para isso, precisarei de ajuda.

-Com certeza Remus! Será A Festa! –Sorriu-lhe e piscou e depois saiu correndo.

Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Garoto mais complicado e complexado que já vi. –Suspirando, saiu do corredor.

**Xx**

"O que farei? Como farei? Como farei para não ser pega, obviamente? O Merlin me mande uma luz porque o túnel aqui está escuro de mais."

Pensativa, não reparou que parou na frente de três meninas de sua casa que o encaravam estranhamente. Lily olhou-as e gelou suas entranhas. "Era só que me faltava." Pensou agoniada. Eram Emmeline Vance, Alice Cabot e Marlene Macknnon.

-Olá John, quanto tempo! –Sorriu Lene.

-Olá garotas. –Respondeu-lhes tentando esconder o rosto com as mãos.

-Sabe você não me é estranho. Teu sobrenome então nem se fala... –Era Alice Cabot quem falara. Uma morena de olhos escuros, baixa e de um rosto encantador.

-Legal... –Sussurrou Lily.

-Tenho a impressão de que você sempre nos evita. –Era Emmeline Vance. Loira dos olhos claros, linda.

-Só impressão meninas, He He. –Sorriu tentando disfarçar o desconforto. –Bem, vou indo nessa. Até.

-Até... –Sussurraram juntas.

-É ele foge. –Disse Emme achando estranho do jeito de John'.

Deram as costas e foram-se embora. Lily torceu para que isso acontecesse, mas tirou uma idéia brilhante do teu cérebro genioso.

"Melhor arriscar do que se arrepender. Sei que elas não me entregariam. Preciso da ajuda delas." Começou a sorrir com a brilhante idéia que lhe veio á mente.

-Alice! Emme! Lene! Sou eu! Lily! –Sussurrava chacoalhando as mãos.

-Lily?LILY? –Alice Cabot disse quase gritando pelo susto.

-_Shiiiiiiiiiiii!_ Não gritem! –Sussurrou Lily aproximando-se delas. –Se não estarei encrencada!

As três se entreolharam assustadas.

-Brincadeira de mau gosto, ou... É verdade? –Emmeline perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-John Evans... –Lene estava pensativa. –Mas é claro! É o primo da Lily! –E sorriu. –Por isso ficava fugindo de nós o tempo todo então...

-É. –Ainda sussurrava Lily. –Precisamos achar algum lugar seguro. Paredes têm ouvidos por aqui.

-Sei de um lugar! Vamos! –Lene a puxou pelo braço.

Percorreram vários corredores, esbarrando em muitos alunos assustando-os.

Parou em frente á uma parede.

-Isso faz sentido? –Sussurrou Lily. –Aqui é um lugar seguro? –Havia confusão em seu olhar.

-Apenas observe. –Disse Alice sorrindo.

E logo uma porta enorme apareceu em sua frente.

-Puxa! Adoro magia. –Sorriram e entraram.

-Bem vinda a Hogwarts querida. –Lene piscou o olho. –Aqui é a Sala Precisa. Só pelo nome deve ter noção né. –Revirou os olhos.

-Sim, entendi sim. –Lily olhou maravilhada para a enorme sala.

Havia sofás, uma lareira e alimentos... "Eu realmente amo magia! Merlin!"

As quatro sentaram-se, e logo começaram a encarar Lily.

-Ok, ok. –Murmurou e tirou a magia de seus cabelos e os soltou. Ouviu exclamações das três amigas.

-Mas é a Lily mesmo! –Sussurrou Emme. –Mas como, por quê?

-Olá meninas, quanto tempo né. –Lily sorriu sem graça, mas adorou respirar aliviadamente, se sentindo mulher novamente.

-Agora explica essa história. Não importa quanto tempo leve. –Lice olhou-a fixadamente, e logo as amigas acompanharam.

-Tudo bem, mas é uma looonga história...

**Xx**

Depois de explicar-lhes toda a história e o motivo de ter vindo para Hogwarts, sentiu-se mais aliviada.

-Então é isso. –Deu de ombros.

-Puxa, isso que é determinação. –Sorriu-lhe Lene.

-Como conseguiu agüentar ser homem? Que idéia em Evans! –Emmeline ria da amiga.

Lily sorriu e soube que estava, em parte, em casa.

-Obrigada por me ouvirem meninas. –Lily abraçou cada uma.

-Imagina! Mas e agora, como irá seguir com o teu plano? Irá até o fim? –Alice perguntou, analisando a amiga.

-Infelizmente sim Lice. O que comecei, tenho que terminar. Querendo ou não. –Respondeu-lhes Lily. –Amus Diggory merece meu desprezo.

-Me lembro dele sempre tão carinhoso contigo Lily. –Disse Emme penalizada pela amiga.

-Homens são idiotas Emmne. Principalmente se tratando de certos tipos de assuntos. –Respondeu-lhe Marlene. –Mas falta pouco Lily, verá! Mostrará teu valor para todos esses machistas! Pode contar comigo! –Ela abraçou Lily demoradamente. –Estava com saudades amiga!

-Nós estávamos! –Lice e Emme logo se juntaram ao abraço.

-Agora me diz como é dividir o dormitório com Os Marotos e como consegue enganá-los desse jeito? –Lene perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente. –Quero saber todos os detalhes.

-E novamente é uma longa história.

-Eu não tenho nada para fazer, vocês tem? –Perguntou Lene, olhando para as amigas.

-O Frank pode esperar. –Lice respondeu sorrindo.

-Com certeza chérie! –Emme acompanhou as amigas.

E Lily mais uma vez, começou a narrativa, só que agora bem mais interessante...

_xxx_

-Nossa Lily, er John, que papo ótimo que tivemos! –Marlene sorriu sem graça pelo deslize.

-Cuidado Lene. –Sussurrou Lily, olhando ao redor para ver se alguém escutou algo.

Apesar de se sentir mais leve, sentia-se mais vulnerável a tudo. "A complicação!" Pensou, sorrindo tristemente.

Logo as meninas adentraram no Salão Comunal, pois já estava quase na hora do jantar para se arrumarem.

-Até mais John! –Disseram e subiram.

Lily apenas sorriu e ignorou os olhares dos colegas grifinórios em cima de si e subiu para seu dormitório. Logo chegou, abriu a porta e já foi direto ao banheiro.

-Aproveitar que nenhum deles estão aqui... Hi hi! -Trancou-se no banheiro e foi tomar seu tão desejado banho.

**xx**

-Meninas, pensei que já haviam decido. -Disse Lily sorrindo por ver as amigas esperando por ela.

-Estávamos esperando você John. -Sorriu Lice olhando-o divertidamente. -Vamos?

-Simbora senhoritas. -Respondeu sorrindo e encaixando o braço ao da amiga.

**Xx**

-É impressão minha, ou todos estão nos olhando? -Emme estava corada. -Que vergonha! Seremos assunto por dia!

-Não ligo! Só aumenta minha popularidade! -Lene respondeu sorridente.

-Agora que já nos mostramos, irei lá com meus amiguinhos. -Lily sorriu e despediu-se das amigas.

Caminhou até onde os amigos estavam sentados e sentou-se entre Sirius e Remus.

-E ai caras. -Sorriu-lhes feliz.

-Vi que seu humor melhorou muito hein John. -Cutucou Remus risonho.

-Pra você ver. Boas companhias, boas risadas. -Piscou Lily.

-É, só espero que tome cuidado, pois não te defenderei da ira de Frank. -Disse Sirius mau humorado.

-Almofadinhas está com ciúmes é... -Zoou James, rindo maliciosamente do amigo.

-Cale a boca seu veado! -Sirius fechou a cara. -Não tenho ciúmes de ninguém, a não ser de mim mesmo!

-Não é o que parece. -Remus entrou na conversa. -Parece que nosso amigo está tomando jeito, não?

-Almofadinhas apaixonado? -Peter olhou bem para a cara do amigo e sorriu. -Jamais! Ele ama a si mesmo. Vocês sabem.

-Isso ai Rabicho. Só você é meu amigo.

-Então, -Lily pigarreou para chamar a atenção dos amigos. -quando vai ser a tal festa?

-Neste sábado! -Sorriu James.

-A melhor festa que você irá participar em toda tua vida! -Sirius sorriu. -Á melhor! Muitas garotas e bebidas!

-Espero que a Morgans vá! Minha chance de conquistá-la definitivamente!

"Morgans não te quer Potter." Pensou Lily tristemente. Olhou para o amigo e via aonde era direcionado seu olhar. "Ele não merece isso."

-Bem, aguardarei então. Espero que estejam certos. "E espero que minha idéia DÊ certo! Que Merlin me ajude!" -Completou em pensamento.

**XxX**

Já era sexta a noite, e Lily novamente reuniu as meninas. Precisava contar a sua idéia para elas. As quatro já estavam na Sala Precisa.

-Frank está morrendo de ciúmes de você Lily! -Lice ria sem parar. -Até ameaçou ir atrás de você já. Mas não deixei.

-Você não contou a ele, contou? -Lily ficou desesperada.

-Claro que não né bobinha. Disse que era primo de uma amiga muito querida, o que não deixa de ser verdade. -Revirou os olhos. -Mas enfim, desembuxa.

-Então meninas, é o seguinte... -Lily respirou profundamente. -Irei para a festa como Lily e como John. Tcharam!

Emme, Lice e Lene olharam-na abismada.

-Não ajam como Mel e Lisa. -Lily fez beiço. -E Pool também.

-Lily, isso é loucura, não acha? -Lene disse, enquanto dissolvia mais uma vez a idéia maluca da amiga. -E se te pegarem? E pior, descobrirem que você é John?

-Não bote pilha Marlene Macknnon! Mais do que já estou encrencada, isso não é nada!

-Isso é verdade. Bem, podemos pensar direito no assunto. Não me olhe assim Lil, sabe que é arriscado! -Disse Emme, pensativa. -Podemos te dar total cobertura. Mas o que irá dizer? Sabe que todo mundo conhece todo mundo...

-Isso é verdade! -Lice disse, também pensativa. -Como irá fazer quanto a isso?

-E se eu disser que sou algum parente de John? Que fui convidada e tive autorização para vir para Hogwarts? -Lily adorou a idéia. -Direi que Lily cuidava a muito tempo da mãe doente e nunca foi numa festa bruxa, apesar de ser uma e que precisava se distrair um pouco. Brilhante! -Lily bateu palmas.

-Brilhante mas com falhas. -Suspirou Emme. -Pense bem, e se forem atrás para saber se isso é verdade? Sabe que tem sempre alguns que vai procurar onde não deve né. Principalmente com Dumbledore.

-É mesmo! Porque não fala com ele Lil? -Lice sorriu.

-Á claro Cabot, ela vai até Tio Dumbie e falar que irá trazer a prima para uma festa que será ESCONDIDA! -Lene revirou os olhos. -Inteligência zero né.

-Cala boca, foi só uma idéia! -Lice ficou mau humorada.

-Mas, e se ela disser que é por outro motivo? -As três olharam para Emme, que sorria como se fosse a pessoa mais inteligente ali. -Por exemplo, Dumbie não negaria se fizesse um pedido desses para a sua pobre prima né? De conhecer Hogwarts por dois dias!

-Com certeza! -Lice e Lene concordaram.

-E John? Como fica? Terei que me dividir em duas e como farei para ficar frente a frente? John e Lily? E ai? -Lily já estava desistindo da idéia. -Isso é loucura!

-Quer ou não quer ser Lily Evans e ser tratada como mulher aqui?-Perguntou Lene seriamente. Lily concordou acenando com a cabeça. -Então, escute bem. Esse plano está perfeito. Diga que em intervalos, John teve que ir ver a tia enquanto Lily está aqui e vice -versa.

-Isso! Está perfeito! -Lice comemorou.

-A parte é difícil é falar com o Tio Dumbie. -Emme disse e logo desanimaram. -Que tal irmos juntas? Vai que dê algum credito não é.

-Boa Emme. Podemos dizer que ficamos penalizadas com a prima de John e que ela pode ficar no nosso quarto e tal. Brilhante meninas!

-Há! Quem nós somos? -Perguntou Lily em pé estendendo a mão.

-Somos Os Cara! -Juntaram-se e deram risada.

**Xxx**

_"Lilynha, faz tempo que não te visito né? Pois bem, é, a ruiva aqui, como sabe, está com grandes idéias junto de suas outras melhores amigas doidas. Sim, resolvi botar tudo pra fora. Não me julgue! Não á quem agüente ser homem o tempo todo! É cansativo! E é perigoso se é que me entende. A seca bate e Merlin! Autocontrole é difícil sabe..._

_A! E uma tal me Marilin me beijou! Não um beijo, beijo, mas hurg! Foi nojento! Me revira o estomago só de lembrar! Voltando ao assunto, amanhã será um dia longo.E o que me preocupa é trocar idéia com o Dumbledore. Ele me dá medo! Mas com as meninas, sei que irá dar certo._

_Estou triste por um lado. Anne não quer James. E ele não desiste dela. Por mais que eu tente passar as qualidades de Potter, que pelo tempo que já passei com ele e aprendi, ela não o quer. Não sei como uma garota não o queira, principalmente estando apaixonado como ele está por ela. Se o Diggory fosse assim comigo, estaria feita!_

_Mas fazer o que né? Melhor parar por aqui se não acordam e irão me encher o saco._

_Boa noite querida Lilynha e torça por mim. "_

* * *

_**N/A: HELLOOO GIRLS!** É, eu sei que demorar um ano (quê?) é crueldade de mais! x_x_

_Desculpem qualquer erro de gramática, e blábláblá._

_Vida corrida, muito corrida. Mas JÁMÁS esqueci das minhas queridas estórias! :D _

_Perdão pela demora MESMO! E o próximo cap. já está quase no finale! _

_Meninas, muito obrigada pelas reviews e por não terem esquecido da mesma! Agradeço cada uma! _

**_Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! :D_**

_Mil beijos, _

_ Jeen. _

**_17/02/2012_**


	14. Lily

_**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertercem. Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo, apenas para minha mente. Há!_

* * *

___**Ela é O Cara**_

**_Por: Jen V_**

**Chapter 13: Lily**

* * *

_ "Não posso, não posso simplesmente ir até Dumbledore e pedir uma coisa dessas! É burrice de mais duvidar da capacidade do velinho! Tu é louca Lily Evans, louca!"_

Lily despertou assustada. Nem seu subconsciente concordara com um negócio desse, era pura e totalmente loucura. Suspirando, olhou para o relógio e viu que era seis e meia da manhã.

"Só pode estar brincando!" Murmurou indignada. Estava chegando numa parte de loucura que não teria mais voltas!

-Ó céus, manda-me um raio para que possa colocar meus neurônios em dia, obrigado. -Resmungou descontente. E visto que não conseguiria voltar a dormir por causa da ansiedade, resolveu ir acordar as velhas amigas.

E com esse pensamento, rumou ao banheiro.

**-x-**

-Lene, acorda. -Murmurou, chacoalhando os ombros da amiga levemente. -Vamos Leninha... MARLENE! -Dessa vez fora violenta.

-A pá puta... -Gritara Marlene, mas Lily foi rápida e tampara sua boca. -Lily? O quê, por Merlin, está fazendo aqui? Que horas são? E se você me acordou mais cedo que meu sono de beleza merecia, juro que te quebro os dentes!

-Menina, que isso! Respira um pouco, quanta violência logo de manhã. -Murmurou Lily, com receio. Sabia muito bem como Marlene poderia ser violenta, quando quisesse. Era praticamente uma psicopata em potencial. -Estava assustada poxa! A Linete, meu subconsciente, não me deixava dormir! E não é cedo, são só sete horas!

-Tchau. -Murmurou irritada,voltando a se jogar na cama.

-Leneee! -Lily estava praticamente se jogando em cima da amiga. -Por favooor!

-Lily, sete horas da manhã! O que tu tem na cabeça, mulher? -Respondera ainda irritada.

Lily lhe mostrou a língua.

-Estou assustada, está bem? Ser mulher de novo, mesmo que seja por um dia está pondo meus nervos ao extremo! -Retrucou.

Marlene suspirou.

-Ok, fique aqui e deite. Aqui neste quarto você é Lily, a mulher, então por favor, tente dormir mais um pouco que depois vemos o que faremos, está bem? -Disse entre suspiros.

Lily sorriu.

-Obrigada Lene! -Murmurou e com um movimento com a varinha, aumentou um pouco a cama.

**-X-**

-Lily, acorde. -Marlene balançava os ombros dela. -Lily...

-Que saco mulher, me deixe dormir! -Murmurou irritada.

-Lily Evans, se você não se levantar agora, juro que te jogo um balde enorme cheio de água extremamente gelada! -Respondera irritada.

Prontamente, ela já estava de pé.

-Agora é meio dia e meio. -Respondera Marlene antes dela lhe perguntar.

-Evans! Boa tarde. -Emmeline lhe cumprimentara sorrindo. -Vá se ajeitar, temos um assunto para resolver.

Lily nem sabia quem era direito, simplesmente deu de ombros e foi ao banheiro.

-Ela é toda engraçadinha quando acorda. -Rira Alice, olhando-a divertida enquanto entrava no banheiro.

Alguns minutos depois, Lily já estava acordada o suficiente e sentada de frente para as amigas.

-E então, qualé a roubada? -Perguntou despreocupadamente.

-Bem, -Começara Emmeline- cogitamos a hipótese de que comunicar o Tio Supremo, é doidice demais!

-E portanto, seja apenas você, nos dê esse orgulho! -Completou Alice.

-Plano falho, como ela vai ser Lily? Sabe que tem esse povo que se vê algo diferente do normal, vai direto pro Tio perguntar! -Discordara Lene.

Realmente, como seria ela? Iria contar com a sorte?

-Eu poderia ser expulsa! -Entrara em panico. Ótimo, seu pescoço já estava no inferno mesmo.

-A Lils, vamos ser francas, cê acha que Dumbledore não sabe de nada? - Marlene perguntara, sorrindo ironicamente. -Não me surpreenderia ele deixar essa história continuar só para ver o desfecho. Tio Dumbie é praticamente um curioso Shakespeareano.

_"A MEU MERLIN!"_

-Lily, não adianta ficar nervosa agora. Vamos, respira fundo. -Aconselhara Alice, tranquilamente.

Ela fez o que a amiga indicou.

-Ok, estou fodidamente lascada! -Soltou um meio grito, desarrumando os cabelos com os dedos furiosamente. -Sou muito idiota por pensar que poderia enganar Dumbledore!

-Te acalma! Já está mais do que na metade do caminho, não surta agora não! -Emme estava quase entrando em desespero junto de Lily.

-Vamos Lily, você pode fazer isso. -Marlene era a mais tranquila entre todas. -Já que está no inferno, abraça o capeta meu bem. Vamos fazer um teste, que tal?

-Que tipo de teste? -Perguntara um pouco mais relaxada.

Sabia que Marlene e ideias era praticamente uma junção perigosa.

Marlene sorrira maliciosamente.

**-x-**

-Lily, vamos! -Uma Alice tentava empurrar a amiga da porta. -Você está sendo infantil!

-Não, não e não! Todos irão desconfiar! Merlin! -Murmurara assustada. Hoje não era seu dia. Não mesmo. -Ai!

Marlene chegara por trás e lhe dera uma bundada forte o suficiente para fazer Lily ir de cara com a parede em frente ao quarto das meninas.

-Seja mulher Lily e não me faça ter perdido meu tempo, porque juro que acabo com você. -Disse enquanto olhava as unhas, friamente.

Como uma pessoa sensata, resolvera não contrariar a amiga, nenhuma delas.

-Hoje tô com o veneno afiado, desafie-me e te quebro as costelas. -Dissera-lhe novamente, agora a olhando profundamente e logo em seguida, lhe dando as costas.

-O que ela fumou? -Sussurrou para somente as outras ouvirem. -Ela é sempre violenta assim? Estou seriamente tentada a contratá-la para assassinar algumas pessoas.

As meninas riram.

-Marlene é... Marlene. -Respondera Lice, sorrindo. -Tem dias que simplesmente acorda para ferrar com a vida dos outros.

Lily sorriu sem graça. Provavelmente hoje era esse dia e a azarada era ela. Respirou fundo.

-Mas e se tiver muita gente lá fora? -Perguntara desesperada. -O que faço?!

Alice e Emmeline reviraram os olhos.

-Simples, seja você e não demonstre estar tramando algo e envolvida em algo sordidamente ilegal. -Ao ver o desespero nos olhos verdes da amiga, resolvera sorrir confiante. -Não que esteja fazendo isso, é claro.

-É claro. -Murmurou Lily.

-E hoje é sábado, a maioria dos alunos estão dormindo ainda e você sabe muito bem disso. -Emme lhe sorriu mais confiante. -Vai dar certo, estaremos com você.

-Chega de papo, vamos agir. -Marlene dissera, enquanto descia as escadas.

-Melhor não contrariar né... -Resmungou Lily, com medo da amiga.

-TÁ LIMPO! -Gritara Marlene a todo pulmão, assustando-as.

-É Lily, hoje você foi a escolhida. -Lice sorriu, compadecida.

-Ótimo.

**-x-**

-Os meninos estão no lago, eles vão saber! -Sussurrou, tentando se esconder atrás das outras.

-Lily, sabe que não. Eles conhecem John, não a ruivona poderosa que está aqui. Por favor né. -Lene revirou os olhos e puxara a amiga para de baixo da árvore aonde sempre ficavam nos dias ensolarados. -Sente-se e aja normalmente.

Lily a obedeceu.

-Wow, parece que Lily já foi notada pelo nosso querido grupinho arteiro. -Lice sorriu docemente.

As meninas olharam-no brevemente.

-Pelo menos poderiam disfarçar, não é? -Murmurou Lily, revirando os olhos.

-Eles já notaram que você não é daqui, relaxa. Ruivos são meio raros por aqui. -Lice respondera. -Principalmente ruivas igual a você.

Lily olhou para os amigos pela primeira vez com os olhos de mulher.

-Poxa... -Resmungou, baixinho.

James e Sirius estavam com a camisa aberta e Remus com míseros botões fechados.

-Poxa... -Resmungara novamente. -Poxa...

-Poxa o quê Lily? -Perguntou Lene, olhando-a curiosamente.

-Só estou olhando meus meninos com outros olhos e, -Respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça. -poxa!

As três deram risadas.

-Lily, vai dizer que nunca ficou olhando para eles descaradamente? -Perguntara Lene maliciosa. -Principalmente no vestuário depois dos jogos, e caramba, você divide o quarto e banheiro com eles! Duvido.

-Lene, quando você tem que se passar por homem é outros quinhentos. Já fiquei com fama de gay porque não queria pegar nenhuma menina, imagina se eu ficasse olhando descaradamente corpos alheios? -Respondera Lily, dando de ombros. - Mas é claro que dou umas olhadinhas de vez em quando né, em terra de cego tenho quatro olhos, meu bem! -Piscara-lhe o olho.

E novamente as meninas riram.

-E nos diga, como é ser amiga dos Marotos? -Alice perguntara curiosamente.

Lily dera um sorriso enorme.

-Diversão sempre! -Olhou rapidamente para os meninos, olhando-os com carinho. -Cada um tem uma mania e loucura. É bem divertido e os aprecio de mais.

-E o Remus, como é? -Perguntara Emmeline timidamente.

-Reminho? É a coisa mais fofa e querida do mundo! -Respondera prontamente. -Se eu fosse mulher...

-Não fale isso! A Srta. Vance está num romance sério com o Sr. Lupin. -Lene rapidamente a cortara.

Lily viu um vermelhão subir pelo corpo de Emmeline e olhara rapidamente para o Remus e percebeu que os olhos dele estavam nela.

-Ahá! -Dissera, feliz. -Não acredito nisso! O safado estava escondendo isso de nós!

-Lily! Por favor, não fale nada! -Pedira Emme. -Ele só não tem certeza se quer tornar algo publico sabe...

-A pelo amor de Merlin, que doidera é essa?! Alguém me explica? -Lily perguntara com raiva. -Como assim?!

-Bem, tem algo com o 'problema peludo' dele...

-Problema peludo é minha mão na cara dele! -Lily se levantara. -Deixa ele comigo Emme, que vou é mostrar o que é 'problema peludo' pra ele!

-Lily senta ai! -Emme a puxou. -Você é Lily não John!

Ela sorriu sem graça.

-Me esqueci, acostumei tanto em ser homem que é difícil de sair dessa vida...

-Ok, e como são os outros? -Alice como sempre, a mais sensata.

-Peter é um queridinho também, empata com Remus no quesito fofura! -Respondera Lily, olhando sorrateiramente para o menino. -E Sirius, -Agora desviara o olhar para o moreno esbelto. -É um doce quando quer, e é muito leal a todos eles. Fala muita besteira, é lógico e apesar de se autodenominar um pegador por ai, não é bem assim...

-Por favor né... -Marlene Revirara os olhos. -O Black tem qualidades? Fala sério!

-E as vezes parece que ele chama um certo nome quando sonha como uma certa pessoa ai... -Respondera Lily, misteriosamente.

As meninas se entreolharam e sorriram.

-Sabia! -Disseram Emme e Lice juntas.

-A por favor né meninas... -Resmungou Marlene, ficando corada.

-E te digo mais, ele está morrendo de ciúmes de você com o John. Acho que ele gosta de você, só não quer admitir ou tem medo de levar um fora. -Dissera Lily sugestivamente.

Marlene ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

-E não me venha com nhenhenhe porque me lembro muito bem de uns comentários a respeito de um certo Maroto né, dona Marlene... -Lily recebera um mostrar de língua de Marlene.

-Ok, doidos que se resolvam depois. E o James, como é? -Perguntou Emme, curiosamente.

Lily olhara para o moreno de cabelos bagunçados rapidamente.

-James é... Singular. Alias, cada um deles é uma coisinha singular. Eu tenho mais afinidade com o Potter, ele é uma pessoa incrível. -Respondera sinceramente, sobre cada um dos meninos.

-Soube que ele está apaixonadinho pela Morgans. -Comentara Lice, olhando-o.

-Sim, está. Mas ela não quer nada com ele e tento faze-la enxergar James sob esse corpinho gostoso e arrogância, mas ela não quer. -Lily balançara a cabeça negativamente. -Eles são preciosos, cada um.

-Em falar no dito cujo, ele não para de te olhar Lily. -Marlene dissera sorrindo maliciosamente. -E parece que os meninos estão vindo pra cá.

Lily se assustara.

-Como estou? Eles vão desconfiar? A Merlin! -Sussurrava, desesperada.

-Ruiva, está linda. Apenas seja a Evans e por Merlin, finja que nunca os viu na vida. -Aconselhara Emmeline.

Lily alisou a saia do vestido azul claro que usava.

"Ótimo! Espero que eu consiga agir de acordo com Lily e não John! Ô situação viu..." Pensara, sorrindo amarelo para as meninas.

-Chegando. -Sussurrou Alice. -Seja Lily.

-Oi meninas. -Cumprimentou Sirius sorridente. -E ruiva desconhecida. -Piscou-lhe os olhos.

-Lily, por favor, Senhor...? -Respondera Lily docemente.

-Sirius Black, á seu dispor. -Galanteou Sirius, fazendo Lily sorrir.

Sirius gostou da risada dela.

-Marlene, meu doce. -Cumprimentou a menina que estava emburrada. -Emme e Lice.

-Srta. Lily, nunca á vi aqui. -Era Remus Lupin quem perguntara. -Remus Lupin, prazer.

-Prazer Sr. Lupin. É que consegui permissão para ver minhas amigas por dois dias. -Respondera Lily prontamente.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha, pois era uma situação estranha.

-Sou Peter Pettigrew e este de cabelo bagunçado é James Potter. -Peter como sempre, educado.

Lily sorriu para os amigos.

-Prazer meninos. -Cumprimentou Lily sorridente. Lily sabia da dificuldade de James em falar com meninas desconhecidas e sorriu mais ainda.

"Como um pedaço de mal caminho desse pode ser tão tímido?!"

-Bem, o jovem Pontas aqui gostaria de informa-las da festa e que as espera lá. -Sirius resolveu falar pelo seu amigo. -Você será bem vinda, ruiva.

-Sirius... -Murmurou James, encabulado.

-Agradeço o convite e com certeza eu irei. -Respondeu animadamente.

-Marotos, vamos deixar as Srtas. conversarem. -Remus já puxava os amigos. -Até a festa meninas.

-Até... -Responderam juntas.

-James Potter estava babando por você ruiva! -Lice quebrara o gelo. -Babando!

-Nem fale isso, James só tem olhos para a Morgans meu bem. -Resmungou Lily balançada.

-Se você diz...

**-x-**

-Cara,que ruiva é aquela? -Sirius perguntara abobado.

-Estou me perguntando até agora. -Respondeu James, com a mente longe. -Quando você me contou sobre as ruivas, não imaginava que fosse tudo isso. Merlin!

-Sim, realmente é linda. Mas não acreditei na história dela não... -Remus estava pensativo.

-Acho que a nova tentação de Pontas é a ruivinha lá fora... -Dissera Peter, brincalhão. -Ele não conseguiu falar um oi por causa da baba.

Os meninos logo começaram a rir lembrando da cena, menos James é claro.

-Não me importo do porquê ela está aqui, -Murmurou James. -mas eu quero essa ruiva na nossa festa e quero conhece-la!

-Falou o viado que não consegue falar um oi pra uma mulher. -Sirius revirara os olhos. -Ai!

James lançara um feitiço na nunca de Sirius.

-Me respeite Black. E vamos, temos coisas a fazer.

-Ok, gralhudo. -Resmungou Sirius, massageando a nuca.

**-x-**

_Sabe Lilynha, conversando com as meninas, percebi o quanto já adoro esses meninos tranqueiras. Como disse á elas: Cada um é singular e precioso. São meus! _

_ Mas não consigo deixar de pensar no Potter como o meu favorito acima dos outros. O que é estranho, porque já os amo demais._

_ Mas o Potter... é tipico daqueles meninos que mostra uma coisa, mas por dentro é totalmente diferente. E isso me surpreende sempre. E sinceramente, é uma coisa que estou adorando conhecer. _

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! _

_Não posso confundir as coisas! Sou homem pra ele e bem, ele é louco pela Morgans então por favor, que caia um raio em minha cabeça, mas não me deixe sentir coisas a mais por ninguém! Meu tempo está ficando curto aqui e meu único objetivo é ganhar do time de Wortlooh! _

_ Mas o Potter... Morro de vontade de... DE NADA! DE NADA!_

_Boa noite Lilynha e para de botar minhocas na minha cabeça!_

_Mal feito, feito. _

* * *

**N/A:** É, eu sei. Pura falta de compromisso da minha pessoa. Estou morrendo de vergonha mas antes tarde do que nunca.

Passei por muitas coisas nesse tempo de hiatus, muitas mesmo! Tantas boas quanto ruins!

E eu tinha perdido a vontade de escrever. Yes, totalmente. Outros capítulos que já havia feito dessa fic que foram pro saco porque not ou computador pifou foi o prato principal dessa desistência.

Mas estou aqui e peço-lhes desculpas novamente. E agradeço por cada reviews deixada nesse tempo. Foi o prato principal para concluir este capítulo!

_Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! :D_

Então minhas queridas, sintam-se ternamente abraçadas. E se acharem que mereço review depois de tanto tempo, ficarei feliz em recebê-las!

Mil beijos,

Jen.

**12/06/2013**


End file.
